The Demon
by ThAtOnEkIdXD
Summary: In the end there can only be one. Chapter finale. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't the type of stories that I normally publish. This is the type of story that my friends (I also call them my editors) read when I'm at school.**

**So...yeah, I mean what else is there to say? Oh yeah, this is the watered down/edited version. So yeah enjoy.**

**I hope you don't get nightmares.**

* * *

The woman was clearly shook. Two police investigators were trying to figure out what happened. They got a call of a mass murder that occurred not too long ago. They were told to ask this woman who was there what happened. "It happened so quickly. I-no one..they didn't know...how to react, it was sudden." She was rocking back and forth in fear and post trauma.

"Are you okay? Who did this?" The officers are trying to speak gently to the woman.

"No." She answered the first question. "A five year old boy did all of this."

The cops couldn't believe what she said. "Ma'am, there is no way that-"

"NO!!! You don't understand. Something was clearly wrong with that child. He killed his mother!! And her friends!!! Anyone who stood in his way was one by one slaughtered." She buries her face in her hands and sobs. "All those people who screamed and begged for their lives." She pauses. "He showed no mercy. It was like all the humanity in him was sucked out and replaced with a demon." She cried.

The two cops looked at each other in shock. They didn't believe her. How could a five year old kill twenty-something people and disappear from the crime scene? It just didn't make sense.

"Well....Damn." There were absolutely no words that could describe what he thinks. "Give us a moment okay?" The woman nods and both cops leave the room.

"Do you believe her?"

The other cop scoffed. "Tch, yeah right. It doesn't make any sense. Nothing adds up." A forensic investigator approaches the two gentlemen.

"We found something that might interest you." She said. Both men raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Anything is better than nothing they supposed. They all rushed through the crowd of people.

"Well what is it that you have to show us?" Asked one of the men after arriving at the gruesome crime scene.

"Take a look at the bodies." The two men glanced at them, noticing how bloody they were. Several of them had their necks exposed and you could see inside their abdomen.

"What about them?"

"They each have bite marks on them."

There was only one logical explanation. "So some sort of animal did this?" It seemed likely.

"No. Some sort of little kid did this."

One of the officers chuckled. "That's funny. What on Earth makes you say that?"

She bent down and turned a dead body's head to reveal the bite marks. "These are the marks of a four maybe five year old. They don't go in very deep, so they must have had some sharp nails." She concluded.

The officer threw his head back and laughed. "This is ridiculous. So we are on the hunt for a killer toddler?" Before someone or anyone for that matter could answer the man, a kid with blood dripping from his mouth appeared out of no where. "What do you want kid?"

The boy stayed silent. His eyes were dark and emotionless. He didn't blink, he just stood there. One of the cops moved to get his gun. The boy opened his mouth to reveal bloody sharp teeth. The cop didn't move his hand any further.

"Oh my lord, this cannot be." The forensic investigator slowly moved back when she saw him move forward. The boy quickly jumped on the cop reaching for his gun and proceeded to rip his head apart. The woman ran, but the other cop was going to try to save his friend. He pulled out his gun and cocked it back. The boy stopped ripping the man to shreds and looked at the cop with that same emotionless expression.

"Don't you dare move!! Cause I'll shoot you!! I will- AHHHHHH!!!!!!"

* * *

It was just another normal night. News hasn't traveled out yet. Everyone who knows about it must keep it between to themselves. News like this would cause the whole country, maybe even the world to panic. There weren't many survivors, and those who did survive are left with that horrible image. But until they capture the kid they can't do anything.

A husband of one of the survivors is just coming home from a long hard day of work. The past few weeks have been very stressful for both him and his wife. But his wife definitely, hands down has the most stress. She is the one who witnessed it all happened. And she would have been dead herself if it weren't for a little boy trying to protect her.

"Hey honey! I'm here." He calls out to the wife, and gets no answer. He turns on a light switch only find out there is no light. "She must have forgotten to pay the light bill." He mutters to himself. A noise is made in the kitchen, which startles the man, he lights a candle. "Honey?" He calls her again. He took slow steps to the kitchen. He let out a sigh of relief to find nothing is wrong.

But still just to be safe he opened a draw to grab a knife. "Hmm...I swear this is where the knifes are." He opens another one, and another one. The only knife he found was a bloody one in the sink. He thought of it as nothing.

He went to the basement where the dryer and washing machine are. He put the candle on the washer and felt around for the off button on the dryer. His hand touched something cool and wet, but he thought it was just water from a towel. The dryer was too loud for him to have had heard a low growling sound. He finally turned it off, and screamed as he slumped forward, hitting his head.

* * *

When the cops came they discovered that the woman was in the dryer and the man had a bloody ax sticking out of his head. They examined the bodies, both bodies had the signature small teeth marks. The woman's throat was slashed and both of her eyes were missing. The man's body was in pieces which were scattered all over the basement.

"We have got to do something. It's been weeks. We haven't done nothing, and that little fucker's been killing anyone he sees!!" Minato yells at his boss, Ibiki. The man in returned glared at his employee.

"And just what exactly do you want me to do about it? We can't kill him, that would cause a world uproar."

Minato thought about that for a moment. "The government has agreed to send him to a mental health facility. All we have to do is capture the boy."

Ibiki lights a cigarette. "Isn't that easier said than done? Do you know how many guys we lost in addition to all the other people who died at his hands?! Too many people!!! And I'll be damned if we lose another one."

"Well how do we-"

Ibiki interrupts him. "Special forces are coming to assist us in the capture. Don't you worry." He assures him.

* * *

The little boy was running as fast as a cheetah. The special forces was struggling to catch up with him. Every turned he made he realized he was being corned. "Put your hands up where we can see them!!!" Multiple voices yelled at him.

The boy didn't do as he was told. He jumped over the hood of a car and kept running. He didn't look back. Suddenly he ran into the side of a huge van. Not wanting to let the moment pass them by, the cops leaped on him. He thrashes and struggles for his escape. They knew they couldn't hold him much longer, until one officer tasered him. They dragged his body to the armored vehicle, they almost had him in, but he bit on of their hands, thus granting him temporary freedom. He ran, but didn't get to far because the Anbu ambushed him and knocked him out.

Everyone was glad it was almost over, but they knew it wouldn't be fully over until he was locked up in a padded cell. He was escorted to Konoha Mental Health Institute with five helicopters flying above him, eight Anbu sitting in the back of the truck with him, and fifteen police cars surrounding him.

* * *

The news of the killer toddler being captured was good news for Ibiki. But unfortunately there is no way you can get that much security for one person and not have the people of the country not wonder what's going on.

Everyday the C.I.A, the FBI, the KGB, S.W.A.T, Anbu Black Ops, and every major force have been called questioning what happened.

"Do you think now is the time to make a public announcement?" Minato asked semi-furiously. Ibiki glared at the man.

"Yeah, I'll give them a public announcement." He got up from his chair and walked outside. It was a media circus. They all were asking questions, people with flash cameras were taking pictures and news reporters sticking out their mics, everyone wanted to know the news.

"Can everyone now shut the hell up!!" It was more of an order than a question. Immediately after he said that everyone was silent. "Now, you all want to know what happened. Well, it was nothing. Okay? There was a problem, and we solved it. End of discussion and topic." He walked back inside the building without another word. Everyone had a bunch of questions, but they weren't going to hear any answers.

"You sure did make a lot of people happy with that statement." A worker replied sarcastically.

"Fuck off." Ibiki growled.

* * *

"Damnit!! What does this kid eat?!?!?!" They all try to push the boy into the room they had assigned him in. Even in a straight jacket, he still was trying to fight. His bangs covered his face, and he didn't make any noise while trying to resist. Finally they managed to push him in and close the door. They were surprised when they didn't hear him ram into the door to get out.

They all breathe heavily, and gave high fives each other on a job well done. Out of all the patients here, he by far is the worse. It was only a few minutes that he was in here, and he killed another patient. Which means that he is a hazard and danger to everyone he came in contact with. They kept him on the farthest side of the institute, away from other people.

* * *

He took a few moments to register what happened. He tried to move his arm, only to find it restrained by the jacket. He thrashed around trying to get out of his straight jacket. He stopped for a moment, then kept going until he heard a rip. Soon he was able to free himself completely. He was pleased, but it didn't show. He sensed someone approaching and just as quickly as he had gotten it off he put it back on.

The door opened revealing Ibiki. "Get used to that thing kid, you and it are going to be best friends until the day you die." He stops and thinks. "Well, maybe even after you die." He closes the door. He walked passed the workers lounge, where there was two workers talking about the new guy.

"Does he have name?"

"Who?"

"That boy. What's his name?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him yourself." The doctor joked.

"Okay, I will." He left to go find the kid's room. He was unaware that it was just a joke. Rumors had spread across the building about how dangerous he was. He opened the door and looked at the child. The boy stared at the man. He was giving him a schizophrenic, completely evil stare. It was sending chills down the man's spine.

The other staff members were in the lounge talking about how crazy their day was. They all stopped talking when they heard blood curdling screams, begging for help. They followed the source of the noise in fear and caution. They stopped outside the door where the screams were coming from. They were sure it was just one of the patients trying to get attention.

But nothing in all their combined years would prepare them for the sight that saw. Slowly one of them gained the courage to open the door. They all froze. They all saw the kid eating the worker's body. His skin was torn off, and the kid was eating the heart and lungs. Sensing the other presences he slowly lifted his head up, facing them.

His mouth was bloody, as were his hands. His eyes were filled with one hundred percent evil. He very slowly raises to his feet, dropping the lung from his hand. None of them could move or scream. After an intense stare down from the child they somehow managed to run, except for one who is being dragged back to the room. She kicks and screams and tries to do her best to live, but nothing can stop the child.

He picks her head up and slams it on the hard ground. He does this several times, before smashing her skull in with his own fists.

* * *

"Well looks like the state gets to keep some extra money." A worker whose name is Shun.

"What do you mean?" Another worker asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Shun laughs. "Wow, news travels slow around here. Ami died."

The worker nearly choked on his coffee. "What!? How?! When?! Why?!" He asked frantically.

"She died, um apparently some patient went super psycho, I think it happened a few days ago, and I don't know why." He answered.

"I....that's....it's just...."

"Shocking? Well it was bound to happen. We have a bunch of nut shells and psychos."

"None of them were crazy enough to kill someone. Maybe hurt them, but not kill."

"Yeah. That is one bad ass kid." Shun said calmly.

"Kid?"

"Goodness, what else do you not know? Look all I know is that it's some five year old boy who killed a bunch of people and they sent him here because he can't go to jail, and they can't kill him."

"Why the hell not?"

"Publicity. It won't look good. Instead of helping him, we chose the easy way out and killed him. Not what we want to have to deal with."

"But he is a murderer."

"But he is five."

* * *

After extensive research, they found out who he was. Sasuke Uchiha, son of Mikoto who was killed that night of the mass murder. They sent in a therapist, one who is ignorant of the child's crimes in to begin his therapy sessions. Doctor Masachi, was his name and he is considered to be the best therapist in the world. He walked in finding Sasuke playing with a human skull.

Sasuke looked up and gave him that plain expressionless look he gave to everyone. He didn't blink or move. He kept staring at the man who he thought was an intruder. The man's heart beat was increasing Sasuke noted.

"Okay, Sasuke. I'm Doctor Masachi. I heard so little about you, why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

He didn't say a word.

"Okay. Well first, why do you think you're here?"

"....."

"Interesting. Is there anything you are afraid of, maybe I don't know, knives, blood, spiders?"

"......" He kept his mouth shut, but let out a low, deadly growl. The doctor shakes his head and pulls out a needle, to which Sasuke reacts by savagely killing the doctor.

* * *

The whole world was ignorant of what happened until someone leaked every detail to the public.

_Three months ago a massacre had occurred at the annual Food For the Less Fortunate ball. Among those killed were, Mikoto, Cheri, Rin, Itachi, Naruto, Neji, Gai, Obito, Hana, Hanabi, Ebisu, and several others. Funerals for the deceased were held privately. Mikoto's youngest son, Sasuke, is responsible for all of the deaths. But in order to show sympathy, families of the deceased opt not to send him to jail. And the government opt not to kill him. It was a full three months before he was found and incarcerated at a mental health facility. But even in there he has managed to kill several dozen of the workers, and more recently a famous therapist._

Ibiki was not happy at all to have heard all the citizens being aware of secret government affairs. He was even less happy to hear Minato quit. He smoked a whole pack of cigarettes in ten minutes. "I swear if I ever see Minato's face again..." He trailed off. He looked around to find another pack.

"Sir, maybe it's a coincident. I mean after all, they did mention his son's name in the newspaper." A worker tries to calm his boss down.

"Get out of my sight before I have that killer kid kill you." Needless to say the poor guy ran out the room faster than a fat kid could eat a happy meal. Most of the citizens were okay with the idea of the kid being in a mental home. But there is always going to be that group of people who oppose the idea. They think it's a conspiracy.

But it did raise several good questions. One of them were, if all he's going to do is kill all the people he comes in contact with, what's the point in having him there? Another was, what are you going to do if he ever successfully escapes? None of them were answered, meetings are being scheduled because this is an international problem. No one man knows what to do with a cannibalistic, homicidal, child.

* * *

**I really wanna know what you think about this story. So review. And if you don't then I'll have the killer kid kill you. J/k. But seriously, review.**


	2. The Great Bloodfest

**Next chapter up and ready for reading.**

_The Great Bloodfest I...._

* * *

It was the night shift at the institute. Those who are working just wanted to go home. Nothing is scarier than working where there are mentally ill people, no security, and the lights are out. But luckily the patients get a heavy dose of Ambien and Xanax. But some times it isn't enough. And that is precisely why workers don't want to be there.

"God I fucking hate this damn job." A woman by the name of Shanna mutters. She tries her best finish her work so she can go home. She hears a door open slowly and slam close. She looks up from her desk. "It's probably just one of those jackasses playing games." She sighs and keeps working. The phone rings and she jumps. "Damnit." She collects her posture. "Hello? Konoha Institute, how may I help you?" The person growled. "Um...hello?" She hangs up. Another door opens. She gets up and walks to where the open door is.

T'was the last time she was seen as a whole body.

* * *

"Okay everybody, let's make sure we have a fun time this year, unlike last year." It was the annual trip to the zoo. Only the "stable" patients could go. They were easier to control and the medicine to keep them in line isn't expensive.

The staff walked passed the place that gave them all chills. "You make sure this room is locked up tight, got that?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." He watched as his superior quickly leave the area. "Stupid mother fucker. What is so dangerous about this person anyway?" He swirled the key to the door around his finger, whistling as he walked away.

"Did you do what I told you to?"

"Yes. My goodness, get the stick out of your ass and lighten up." The worker lit a cigarette.

His superior glared at him and snatched the cigarette out of his hand. "Look, this is serious. You may not give a fuck about your shitty and worthless life, but other people actually have plans and goals. So if your dumb ass failed to lock up that room then it's _you _who will be responsible for all the innocent people who will die."

"Uh-huh. That sounds great. Let's go round up the animals and take them to see their relatives." His superior shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Sasuke watched with dark eyes as everyone left. He turned around and looked at the door. He walked slowly towards it and twisted the knob, slightly surprised that it actually opened.

* * *

The normal people of Konoha was watching. Not the animals, but the mentally ill people. Some felt sorry for them. They were wearing leashes, and some had electric collars. But there were jerks who laughed every time a person got electrocuted for going to far, or when someone ran and then stopped suddenly thanks to the leash.

It was quite the spectacle. But the greatest sight had to be when a patient stuck his finger in an elephant's mouth. This caused other one's to act up. The little team of security they had tackled every patient to the floor and administered them some medicine to keep them calm. The zoo was a humiliating thing, but most of them didn't or couldn't feel shame.

"Why does the government insist upon letting these people out in public?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're only doing it because of all the protesters that riot saying we mistreat all of our patients. If we take them out in public, we can show the people we treat these _creatures_ like normal people."

"Well don't you think we sent the message?"

"Those little do-good-hippies are never satisfied with what we do, so no. We didn't send the message. Now sit back and watch the show." They both watched as the staff ran around trying to catch patients.

* * *

The asylum was always a bleak and dark place. You never really knew what would be around the corner. Half the stuff that was there been there for over three decades. The only thing new about the place was the surveillance and needles.

The floor was relatively clean. The paint on the wall is old, and you could see every coat of paint they put on it. It was old and chipping off into little bits, which most of the patients mistook for candy and eat.

There weren't many windows. And where there was windows they had bars on them. Not that people actually contemplate leaving, it's just so they won't do anything like break the glass with their heads.

The morgue was never used before. It's really the only thing that still looks good, the only thing that it needs is to be dusted. It's commonly forgotten by workers because whenever someone dies they just immediately bury that person and keep on moving.

The public bathrooms are horribly disgusting. One out of four toilets almost are always backed. The sink isn't connected to the same water line like the private bathrooms. The water that comes out is brownish, some days the people would get lucky and have clear water, but it would either too hot or too cold.

The staff area is the most clean area of the whole asylum. It is always clean, their water comes out crystal clean, and they always have everything they need.

But perhaps the most depressing places in the place is the patients lunchroom and eating area. The tables only get cleaned once every two weeks. And a lot of the people are rather aggressive towards each other, the table is their frequent choice of weapons. The dried up blood stains the tables, you could if you wanted to chip off the blood as if it were paint on a wall.

He caress the blood spot with his fingers, he can almost see the fight as if he was there. He touched a rusty fork that was stuck to the table thanks to the blood. He knew it was used to stab a worker in the eye. He can see many revolts happening in this room as if were there. All of them were in vain, until today.

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the patients' lack of common sense. "You know what surprises me?"

"No what?"

"That assessment we gave them, I'm surprised most of them knew how to use a pencil."

"Well some of them did injure themselves."

"Yeah, they aren't too bright, are they?"

The worker chuckled. "Oh except one of them. They managed to get every answer on that thing correct."

"It can't be any of these geniuses. They're almost as dumb as sheep, hell maybe dumber."

"Nope. It was the kid we left behind."

The worker almost chocked on his spit. "We left him there all by himself?!?!?!"

"Don't worry we had a guy make sure the room is locked tight and secured."

"Well if he is so smart, wouldn't he figure out how to open the door?"

"The door locks from the outside. Don't worry we had this all planned out before he was dragged there."

* * *

The normal people weren't sure if they should have paid the mentally ill for such a great and entertaining performance. They all knew in the back of their minds that they weren't getting getting treated right, but there wasn't anything they could do except watch them all one by one get dragged back on the bus.

The ride was quiet surprisingly. There weren't any major problems.

"Did everyone have a good time?" An enthusiastic worker asked. In response were grunts, groans, and yawns. "Well I know that it was a pleasure for everyone to see you all go down the road to a positive mind!"

"I wonder if we have anything that will make her shut up." Someone muttered.

"I don't think anything in the world could get her to stop talking." Someone else muttered. They all were lead into the seemingly normal building.

"You two, make sure everyone goes to their room." The person in charged commanded. "And if necessary, check on _it_ okay?"

"Okay."

"Whatever."

The two walked each and every person to their rooms. "Last night's episode wasn't as funny. It was-"

"It was?"

"....." The guy stood there in silence. But almost instantly his whole body was covered with blood and cuts.

"Oh my gosh!!! HELP!!! Somebody!! We need help right now!!!!" He thought he heard someone coming and he breathed a little easier. "Thank god your hear, something is wrong, I think there is like some- Hey are you okay?"

"......"

"Don't tell me your dead to." The person moved closer. The man felt uncomfortable and edged his way backwards. Then the person took a quick step forward causing the man to jump back. He was trapped in the barbed wire that killed his friend. The more he struggled the more he suffered. The person watched as the man attempted to fight his way out.

* * *

"Can you pass me a cup of coffee. I am exhausted." A lady asks her co-worker/assistant.

"Yeah." She pours it into a cup and hands it to the woman.

Before taking a sip she inspects it. "You didn't put sugar in this did you?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm on a diet. So I'm trying to cut out access amounts of sugars."

"Okay." The lady took a gulp and started gagging. Her assistant turned around and rushed to her. "Are you okay? Do you need any help?" The lady only screamed and clutched her throat. Blood started flowing from her mouth. When she released her throat, it looked as if it was being ate away by acid. The woman fell to the floor, dead.

* * *

A young man was stapling notices on the staff board about pay cuts. The staple gun kept jamming every five minutes. "Cheap ass thing. I swear we need to do something to get better supplies." He muttered and took a drink of water. He kept pulling the trigger and nothing happened. A shadow stood right behind him. He kept pulling the trigger hoping it will unjam and work again. A menacing growl startled the man, and at that very moment the stapler decided to work again.

Somewhere around lodged themselves into his eyes. He drop the useless gun and placed his hand over his right eye and screamed out in pain. Someone was there to help him. The shadow took a nail gun and shot him in the head and torso, five times each.

* * *

"I-I-Ibiki, sir what are you doing here?" The receptionist asked the fearsome man.

"I didn't come here for you, I came to see the boy."

"Um...sir, I don't think-"

"Did I ask you what you think?"

"No, but really it's not wise."

"Tell me where his room is. **Now**."

"Room 666." She said quickly and fearfully. "It's in the abandoned part-"

"I don't need any further directions."

* * *

He stormed down the hall, glancing at all the freshly slain bodies. He knew he was getting close. He stopped right in front of room 666. He cracked his knuckles and neck and kicked open the door.

The room was empty. "Come out here you little fucking brat!!" Ibiki yelled. The door closed and revealing the kid-who is more or less a young man. Ibiki looked at the boy with hate filled eyes. The boy himself looked expressionless. "You think you are so tough, huh?"

"....."

"I'll show you the true meaning of strength after I beat you to a bloody pulp!" The boys eyes turned red and he pounced on Ibiki. The man tried to pry the boy off of him, but he had a strong and firm grip on his neck. Slowly the boy dug his sharp thumb nails into his neck, producing little spectacles of blood. Ibiki gained the upper hand and shoved the boy away from him. But that wasn't a move he should be happy for doing. His neck was ripped open when the boy was pushed away.

The man staggered a bit, but he stood up. Sasuke poured hydrochloric acid on the man and proceeded to take this opportunity to feast upon the man's body.

* * *

**Yep. This was interesting. But the thing is, do YOU think it's interesting. Let me know.**


	3. The Rarest of Times

**I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. But it would be super awesome if I did.**

~*~

_"A free day to live around here is rare, take this opportunity and be wise." _

* * *

"This isn't good. Okay? Do you know how many investigations are being conducted because almost half of the workers here are dead?"

"Look, if worse comes to worse, I am one hundred percent sure that Ibiki will handle everything."

"If you say so....but seriously, this has become a major problem. Someone needs to do something about that _creature _before he kills the rest of us."

"We have to wait for the money. We can't do anything about _it _until we get some funding." The man patted his worried colleague's back. A crisis is going on, and all you get is a pat on the back.

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the door. He heard voices. He's well aware of the fact that he is secluded from the other people. He could tell there were three of them. None of them being female. They each had a weapon: a taser, tranquilizer, and restraints. Another three people came and stood outside his door. One of them opened the door and they all rushed into the room.

The boy scratched and fought, but once he was injected with the tranquilizer, he became motionless, like a rag doll. Quickly they restrained him to the bed. The boy's eyes remained open, they were dazed but they still had that darkness they always had. The tranquilizer overcame him and his eyes closed shut.

"Was that so hard?" One of them asked breathing heavily.

"Yes it was."

They watched him to make sure he doesn't get up. "Let's see how long this lasts." They all exited the room.

* * *

"_Get up. I did not save you so you can easily be taken down by some fools. Get up **now**."_

The boy's eyes fluttered open and he thrashed to the best of his abilities so he can escape. All his efforts seemed futile. He was well secured. He tried moving his fingers so he can cut his way out, but it didn't work. He stopped and laid there.

"_Come on, you have to do better than that!"_

The doctors examined Sasuke's behavior from the security room. There was a camera that was placed in his room to overlook his habits. They took notes on how aggressive he was getting, even though they put enough tranquilizer in him to take down a horse. He became more frustrated when discovered nothing he was doing worked. But still that voice in his head forced him to keep trying.

"Shouldn't we go in there and stop him?"

The doctor laughed. "Yeah right. That little heathen will break out soon. And it would be just our luck that he breaks out when we walk in." All the doctors turned their back on the screen, when the pizza guy walked in. After having a nice conversation with the guy, one of them glanced back. He did a double take, and finally he just stared at the screen.

"Uhh...G-g-guys?" He stammered and chills were racing down his spine. They stopped stuffing their faces and looked at the man.

"What is it?"

"He's gone." He stated and all their faces went pale. All the laughter had stopped. The man who first discovered the boy's disappearance went to take a closer look at the screen. On the wall were the camera was facing was written: _Let's see how well you guys escape from your deathtrap. _

"Call Ibiki guys!! And we have to evacuate the building!!" Everyone was running around panicking when the lights suddenly went out.

"What about the patients?!?!" A woman screamed.

"Fuck them!!!" They scrambled for the door, but it wouldn't budge. One of them tried kicking it, but it was futile. "We're trapped." One of them said.

A man turned on a dim flashlight. "No shit." Their focus turned to the opposite corner of the room. A shadowy figure was holding a tranquilizer gun in one hand, and an ax in the other. "W-who's there?!?!"

"Really dumbshit? You're gonna ask who's there? As if it weren't obvious."

"Shut up!!!"

"Why don't you make me!?!?!" The shadow made the arrogant man silent. The woman in the room screamed and ran to turn on the emergency lights. It was their favorite patient in the whole institute. He swayed back and forth and you could see the markings were the restraints kept him down on his arms. He took slow, menacing, wobbly steps.

"S-s-stay back!! I'm warning you!!!" The boy kept walking. The scared man threw the flashlight at him. It narrowly misses the boy. Sasuke turned around and stared at the object that was thrown at him.

"Smooth operator." Another guy said who was hiding behind the guy who threw the flashlight. Sasuke pulled the trigger and watched the one in front fall on the floor. Like a hyena chasing a deer, Sasuke quickly attacked the other man with the ax. But he didn't use the blade to kill him, he stock the long handle down the man's throat. He watched with plain eyes as the man gagged and finally died.

The only person who remained was the woman who was cowering in a corner. Sasuke dropped the tranquilizer gun and walked over to the woman. He crouched down to inspect the woman. She blocked her face with her hands. He slowly tilted his head to one side. The woman realized she was still alive. "Please." She begged. "Please don't kill me. I won't hurt you. I promise. I won't tell anybody either. Just please let me live okay?" Sasuke took her hand in his and closed his eyes. Several moments later he opened them, let go of her hand, and left the room.

She cried happily. "Thank god! Oh thank god!!!!!"

* * *

It was the next day. People still tried to get used to the deaths around here. But it's a hard thing to cope with. Especially when the one who kills is alive."Hey, did you know that tomorrow will be _it's _birthday?"

"No. We should celebrate!!!! Wait how old will _it _be?"

"I don't know, do you have human to dog year converter?" Both men laugh. "Naw, they say he's about to be seventeen."

"I hear that's very old in dog years."

"Yes. Yes it is. We shall celebrate by giving him an electric collar and a months worth of dog biscuits." They laugh again.

"And we need a leash. I think it would be great to show him off to the world."

"While we're at it, we might as well get him a little chew toy and a rubber ball."

"We must take very good care of our animals." A female worker walks in. "Hey Miyu, you wanna chip in?"

She sighs. "For what?"

"We're getting our little dog a birthday present. It would be great if you perhaps gave a little donation."

"You guys don't have a dog."

"Sure we do. Down in room 666. We're gonna train him to be the most loyal dog in the world." Both men laugh.

"It's not funny you guys, so knock it off." She said sternly.

"Sure it is!!!" She shook her head and walked out.

* * *

The receptionist was busy answer all sorts of questions from the police and media. Ibiki's wife came in and pushed through the crowd. "Miss? Would you might know where I can find my husband, Ibiki?"

The lady typed in a few things. "Um, no. He is supposed to be in a world security meeting right now, but he hasn't clocked in."

"I haven't seen him for weeks."

The lady's eyes widen. "Well I guess he's probably is taking a break. I mean he has a lot to deal with."

"It's not like him to just disappear and not call."

"He is working a very, very, difficult situation right now. And he has been working on it for about twelve years. It would make sense that he wouldn't be home, because he probably is stressed out."

"What could possibly be so stressing that he wouldn't call me in four weeks?!!?"

"You probably didn't hear about it. But, about twelve years ago, there was a massacre that happened at some ball. And the person who did it was a five year old, and they really didn't know what to do with him, except throw him in a mental home. But even there he continues to kill people. So, right now Ibiki has to make a decision on whether or not this kid will be killed."

The woman tried processing everything that was told to her. "I-I...didn't know. That sounds...overwhelming."

"It is. So I guess he just needs time to figure out a solution."

* * *

_The serial killer, Sasuke's birthday is today. It also marks the 12 year anniversary of the mass murder he did. Officials of several countries have given the Chief of National Police Agency several choices on what to do with the boy's life. He has yet to make his decision. If a choice isn't made soon, then the Chief of Metro Police Department will be tasked with the choice._

"Fugaku, what-are you going to do anything about this?" He had long since gotten remarried to the woman he's been having an affair with when he was married to Mikoto and started a new life. He tried his best to forget all happened. But something always forces him to remember.

The man closed his eyes. "What is there for me to do?"

"That's your son's life hanging in the balance. And you know that they won't hesitate to kill him now."

"Maybe it would be for his own good."

"How could you even say that?!?!"

"Because he killed my wife and my other son."

"Didn't you tell me all you did was neglect him? You and your ex-wife?"

"That's not the po-"

"Yes!!! That is the point! I bet if you was a better parent, none of this would have happened!"

"Are you saying that you aren't happy being married to me?"

"No. Marrying you was the greatest day of my life. But, I also wish sometimes we didn't because your wife was killed. And I didn't know her very well, but I know she was a good woman. I feel as though I took you away from her."

"If I didn't have those affairs....she probably would have been a better mother. This is all my fault."

"And only you can make it right."

* * *

Sasuke was currently sitting in his room tearing the restraints to shreds. A knock came at his door, and like a dog he raised his defenses. He couldn't tell if anyone was standing out there at all. He can hear them, but he didn't know if he should attack them. The door opened slowly and it revealed Miyu, the woman he didn't kill.

"Hello. Um...happy birthday." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She hands him a wrapped gift with shaky hands. He took it from her hands and opened it. It was two notebooks. "It's so you can write all your thoughts down. It really helps, calm you down and stuff." She handed him a pack of pens. "I hope you like it." He nods and she leaves.

He opened the pack of pens and began writing down his thoughts.

* * *

"I haven't heard any screams today, I wonder what's up with _it_."

"It's his b-day dude, I guess it's some sort of ritual thing to spare people's lives."

"Well we get to live another day."

"Yeah, I wish everyday was his birthday."

A woman walked passed the two men. "Yo! Kana you wouldn't know where Ibiki is, would you?" She stopped and turned around.

"No I don't." She answered with annoyed tone.

"Whoa, chill out! Nobody died today!!"

"People die everyday, watch the news sometime." She said bitterly and stormed off.

"Oh, you just got told."

"Man shut up."

* * *

A new team of doctors were told to monitor Sasuke's behavior. It-for them-was a boring day. He just sat on his bed and wrote down a bunch of things. He didn't do anything outside of that.

"Is this the killer psycho dude that everyone was talking about?"

He sighs. "I can't tell, he's just sitting there."

"They say that he kills at least ten workers a day."

"Hm...I can't tell, everyone is alive and well."

"Do you think we should let him out of his room."

"From what I heard, if he wanted to be out of his room, he would have left."

"I wonder what he's writing down."

"Probably his last words to the world."

"I don' t think he had any first words to the world in the first place."

"You know what I mean."

* * *

It has been several weeks since Ibiki was told to make a choice on the boy's life. No one has heard a thing from him, until today. A call was made to the mayor and the man sounded like Ibiki. He said, "We are going to keep him alive...for now." The mayor tried calling back, but he never received an answer. This caused a lot of questions to stir up.

But because of Ibiki's natural I-don't-have-to-answer-to-you attitude, they all knew they won't be getting an answer.

* * *

"Someone must have pissed him off." The doctors went to his room to observe the way he lives. It is mostly clean and organized, but a staff person probably provoked him and he killed the guy, and the body was sitting in a corner in the room.

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"He was just standing there looking at the worker."

"And?"

"And, then I don't know, suddenly he just snapped." The video showed indeed, that Sasuke was just standing and starring at the worker, and if you look carefully you can see his eyes change red and he attacks the worker.

"Well doesn't that make a load of sense?"

"He is here for a reason."

* * *

_Doctors at the Konoha Mental Institute are searching for people who would be willing to help out their most notorious patient. If you are interested then go down there tomorrow and tell them you are interested. They are responsible for any damage done and you will get paid._

_

* * *

_

**Review because your life depends on it. XD**


	4. The Test

**Owning Naruto is on my to-do-list, but until then, I own nothing but this idea. XD**

~*~

_"Let's test something, if you pass you live, but should you fail...well I think you know what happens."_

* * *

A young woman, no older than sixteen, walked into the mental institute. The receptionist greeted her with a smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um yes. I'm looking for someone." She pulls out a newspaper clipping from her bag and hands it to the lady. "I'm looking for Sasuke."

"Are...you sure you want see him?"

"Yes. They said that they are looking for someone, anyone really, who would be up to the task of helping him. And I want to try."

"Okay, well, let me get in contact with the doctors who are monitoring him." She calls the doctors, they are in disbelief that anyone would actually be willing to help a psychopathic killer. They instruct her to send whoever the person is up to the security room. "Okay, they want to see you first."

"Alright." The young woman takes the elevator up to the place see was told to go to. She passed by a lot of people who are ten times easier to rehabilitate then the person she wants to help.

* * *

"I got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"Give me the bad news."

"The bad news is that someone is going to die today."

"Okay? And the good news would be?"

"The good news is we found someone to help _it_."

".....That person has to be smoking some good stuff to want to do this. Are we paying this person?"

"It all depends. If they narrowly escape with their lives, then yes. But if they die, then they will be just another body we have to bury." A knock came at their door. "Come in." Come in they chimed and she walked into the room. Both doctors look at the woman weirdly. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'm the person who wants to help Sasuke." Their eyes widen at her statement.

"I don't think you want to-" The other doctor nudges him with his shoulder and gives him the look. "What I'm trying to say is, if he were to snap or anything, then your life will be in grave danger."

"I'm well aware of the risks sir, that's one of the reasons I'm here. I want to find out what causes him to get his sudden urges to kill people."

"That's what we're currently trying to figure out."

"Have you gotten anything?" She asks, both doctors shake their head no.

"If you are really serious about doing this, then.....you can start tomorrow." Sakura nods her head and leaves. "This should be interesting."

"We can't let her go in there alone with that creature. He'll kill her the moment he sees her."

"We don't know that........yet."

* * *

"It's been awhile."

"Since what?"

"It's been awhile since Ibiki was actually seen."

"We can look at the surveillance videos and figure out where he might have been." They both go down there and search through all the tapes. They pick a random one and watch it. It shows him talking to the receptionist, her being frightened, and him storming down the hall. Then it fades to black.

"Damnit, I know there has to be more than that."

"Hold on, it's doing something." They both watch the screen carefully. It appears to show someone standing right behind them. The person injected both men with something that caused them to pass out.

* * *

Sakura was at home watching her father pace around the living room. "You can **not **go down there tomorrow. No, better yet, I forbid you from seeing that thing." He shouted at her.

"Father, someone has to help him." She stated calmly.

"How about one of those doctors sitting in there doing nothing?!?!?!? Why aren't they helping him?!?!?!" He was getting angrier by the second. His face started turning red and the veins in his arms were visible.

"Obviously they can't do anything for him. But I think I can....and I'll never know until I try."

Her father shakes his head in disapproval. "And what if he kills you like he did your mother? Then what?"

"....I don't know. You'll be a richer man when I'm gone." She ended the debate. "I'm going to try and help him. And nothing you say or do will stop me." She left her father there dumbfounded.

* * *

One of the men wake up. His vision is blurred severally, and his head is spinning. "Hello?" He managed to slur out. He heard no response. "HELLO!!!!" Still nothing but the faintest sound of someone screaming in agony. "Can somebody please help me?!?!?!" His plead was answered when a group of people walked into the room. "Oh thank goodness you are here. Can you help me out?"

"....." No one said anything. One person let out a eardrum shattering yell, and the rest followed suit. They all, like a group of zombies, proceeded to rip apart the man's body limb from limb. One of them had a scalpel which they used to perform the ancient ritual of slow slicing. His screams were heard by no one because they were in the basement, which is a long ways down from where anyone could have heard him.

* * *

The institute finally got enough money so they can now afford the proper amount of security guards and medicine. The guards walked with Sakura to _it's _room. "Look if anything happens to go wrong, then we will be right outside the room." The guards stop once they get a call for a disruption down in the cafeteria.

"I'm going to go ahead, you guys can go check out that disruption." Sakura stated.

"I don't think we should do that. You never know what can happen."

"I'll be fine. Just go and I'll see you guys later."

"Okay." One of the guards said reluctantly.

"Good luck." She said and walked through the creepy halls by herself. She stopped in front of the infamous room 666. Part of her told herself to leave, it isn't safe and she is way too young to die. But the other part of her had to push away all her fears and she opened the room slowly.

Sasuke jumped in surprise when he saw Sakura. He can always sense a person long before he hears them. And he can hear a person way before he sees them. So seeing her was a complete shock to him.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "H-hi S-Sasuke." He gripped the sheets beneath him and glared at her. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." He relaxed a little but still kept starring at her. She walked very slowly to him. "I'm Sakura." She stuck her hand out. He looked at it at first then took it. She was surprised when he didn't try to bite it off.

* * *

One of the doctors was skimming over all the surveillance videos until he saw the one in Sasuke's room. "Oh my god. What is she doing!?!?!? Where are the guards?"

"Wow she's still alive. Well there goes fifty dollars off my paycheck." A worked commented.

"I believe the guards are trying to take down a group of patients that are kinda showing symptoms of Sasuke's aggression and strength." A female worker said.

"Great. Just great. While he's acting all normal, a whole fucking group of people start acting up."

"Don't worry. They aren't completely hard to take down." Their attentions return back to the screen that was showing what was going on in Sasuke's room. "Too bad we couldn't afford the cameras that can hear what they are saying."

"Maybe it's a good thing we don't know what they are saying."

* * *

"I'm going to be helping you okay?" She said softly. She didn't want to do or say anything that might upset him. He continued to hold her hand and stare at her with a blank expression. She swears that his pupils were getting larger, until finally they turned white and he passed out. "Sasuke?!!?!" She shook him. "Sasuke!?!" She smoothed his hair out of his face and ran to the bathroom. She searched for a clean rag and soaked it with water. She walked back to him and placed it on his forehead.

* * *

"What just happened?!"

"The hell if I should know."

"You are a licensed doctor, you should know."

"I'm sorry, and you're just a random pedestrian who likes to impersonate doctors?"

"....We would probably know what's wrong if we had some decent medical equipment." They all turned and watched the screen to see if there were any signs of him moving.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and looked around. He sat up when he saw her. "Are you okay?" She asked gently. He didn't respond, he just stared at her. He knows her somehow, but he can't quite remember where. He held out his hand signaling her to take it. She placed her hand in his and watched him as he mouthed several words almost as if he was chanting something.

He squeezed her hand and mouthed one last word. When he let go Sakura examined her hand. It appeared to be normal. "I gotta go now okay? I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded.

* * *

They all took notes. His behavior was calm and he didn't do anything that would have put her in any harm. But then they remembered the people who were acting just like him a few hours ago. "What about those patients? Where are they?" A doctor asked another when he came back from where they were being held.

He washed his hands and sighed. "Down in the observation room. But I highly doubt you want to go down there."

"Why?"

"Well let's just say they are having a feast, and the only way you can be there is if you are willing to be their appetizer." The doctor raised an eyebrow. "I swear I haven't seen that much blood since _it _first got here."

"Did they kill any doctors?"

"No. For some reason they are killing each other, a doctor almost got killed but those savages started attacking each other. It was crazy. Speaking of _it _I haven't heard anything about him today."

"And you won't. He has been relatively calm today."

"How did he react to the girl?"

"He didn't try to kill her."

The doctor laughed. "That is good news. I guess."

* * *

He knew she was coming this time. It was weird to him because he couldn't figure her out at all. It was easy for him to read people and to see their true intentions, but he just didn't know about her.

"Hello Sasuke. You remember me?" He remembers her, and he wish he didn't. He nods slowly. "How are you?" He shrugs his shoulders slightly. Being in the same room with the guy who kills a mass amount of people was causing thousands of chills being sent down her spine. Him starring and not talking was also scary. She feared him in general.

He started growling and she jumped up from the bed, backing away from him slowly. She couldn't find any words to say, and she found herself unable to run out the door. Suddenly his homicidal appearance turned into a maniacal one. Her legs trembled and she still couldn't move. He jumped off the bed and she screamed, closing her eyes as she hit the floor.

* * *

"Get the guards in there now!!" One of the doctors shouted.

"No. Wait, look." Another shouted. They watched as her body was shaking heavily from fear. He crouched down in front of her with that same maniacal look. His sclera (which is the white part of your eye) was pitch black and his eyes were red. She backed away slowly when he crawled toward her. Her back hit the wall and he was directly in front of her.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away from him. It was as if she was caught in a gaze and she couldn't break free of it. His claws extend out, her heart is racing as if she was running from him. With his index finger, he lifted up her chin and trailed down her neck as if he was telling her, he could kill her at any moment if he wanted to.

The doctors weren't sure if they really should send the guards in. Because if they do, he will most likely he will kill her. Not once did he ever blink or turn his attention to something else. He searched the depths of her soul and found fear, lots and lots of fear. But he found no aggression or hateful thoughts toward him. This confused him. His claws retracted and he slowly closed his eyes, once they were open they were back to his plain, emotionless eyes. He got up and laid down on his bed.

Sakura was still on the floor, with her hand over her heart and she was hyperventilating. "Five bucks says she won't be coming back." A doctor says.

"Man I bet a hundred dollars she won't back."

"A thousand says she _will_ be back." Both men look at the woman and laugh hysterically.

"Did you not see what just happened?!!? There is no way in hell she's coming back!!!!!"

"I hope you got two thousand dollars stashed up, because this is a bet you are going to lose for sure."

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourselves." The woman advised and left the room.

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourselves." One of them mocks. "We're about to be a thousand dollars richer!!" Both men knuckle touch and laugh.

* * *

**Will she be back?!?! I don't don't know. And you won't know either unless you review. Seriously people your lives depend on reviewing, so do it. XD**


	5. The Affection

**I think it's sad that I don't own Naruto. I have so many ideas for it. And now for the next chapter of this epic story:**

_"You can tame an wild animal by showing it some love."_

* * *

It really is sad day. The workers have felt that they have to gain back their control from the patients. To assert their new found control the guards were told to instill fear into the patients. Everyone knows that's the number one way to show your control is through fear. It late at night, somewhere around ten, maybe eleven when the first attack happened.

Everyone was sleep. Until they heard a loud and high pitch scream. It alerted everyone who wasn't already awake. A crowd of people stood and watched as one of their own was being disemboweled while he was still conscience. None of the patients were sure of what to do, the voice that commands them wasn't telling them to do anything. They all stood and watched, most were amused, others who weren't really the violent type were mortified.

First the man's kidneys were removed and tossed to another guard who threw them in a bag. Then the liver, spleen, stomach, gallbladder, and pancreas were cut out. Still no one reacted. The man was unfortunately still alive. The guard doing the disemboweling ripped the intestines out. It was interesting to the watchers to be witnessing this.

And finally after several minutes of torture to the man they decided they were done having their fun, they removed his lungs and oddly still beating heart. The guard stood up and turned around to face the crowd.

"This will be all of you if you ever decide to do something stupid from now on." He said sternly. He dropped the heart on the floor and left with the other guards. No one did anything. No one moved, or looked away. They did nothing but stared with a blank gaze.

A woman finally mustered up the strength to move and picked up the heart. She squeezed it until it stopped beating. She turned and faced the others. They all nodded, they knew what they had to do. It's time to take back what's theirs.

* * *

That morning life went on as if nothing had ever happened. The image was burned into their heads. Nothing was clear to them but rage, retaliation, and revenge. But they had to play it like they didn't remember. They were all sitting in the bleak cafeteria when a group of guards started beating on an old and frail man. He couldn't defend himself. He knew if he were to fight back then it would come with heavy consequences.

A woman growled, in frustration. She didn't want to wait for revenge, she wanted them to pay now. She picked up her apple and flung it at the back of one of the guard's head. Everything and everyone was dead silent.

"Which one of you fuckers threw that?" He asked in a passive-aggressive voice. The woman stood up, proud of what she had done. When they were distracted, focusing on her another person aided the old man to safety. The guard seized the woman by the throat and lifted her into the air. "Don't ever do that again." She spit in his face. In return he slammed her on the table and stabbed her in the throat with a nearby fork. She reached to pull the fork out, it didn't do any major damage much to her luck.

She tried to get up but the other guards slammed her back down on the table and ripped her dress off. It has been awhile since they have gotten pleasure from working. They continued stripping her of all her clothing. One of them unzipped their pants to reveal their little friend, he inched closer to her. The other two guards pinned her down to the table. She kicked him right in his sensitive area. He yelled out in pain and crumbled down to the floor, holding his precious jewels.

The other two made the foolish move of letting her go. Sasuke showed up with his eyes tainted with hatred and revenge. They all watched him intensively as he seized a guard by the throat. Sasuke pulled out a knife and put it to the man's neck. He put more pressure on it and slowly dragged it across his neck. When he was done the blood flowed out of his mouth and neck. He fell to the floor and one patient let out a yell with the others following suit.

* * *

Kenji was humming softly as he was writing down a list of medications needed for keep patients in line. He glanced at the screen. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just Sasuke has finally gotten up.

His friend walks in. "Hey dude, guess who hasn't showed up?"

"That girl."

"Dude we are so going to be rich!!"

"What should we do with the money?"

"I don't know. But whatever we do, it has to be totally responsible." They both laugh. "Naw, we should buy a new couch and TV."

He considers this. "Or we can get a down payment on a new place." They both looked at the woman who they made the bet with. "So Kira, she hasn't showed. I hope you have our money."

"You two are way too cocky. The day has just started, wait."

"Okay. We'll wait. Just make sure you have those checks made out to Kenji and Akuji."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." They watched the screen. Sasuke's behavior is becoming extremely erratic. He was running his claws down the sheets, growling like a dog who knows that there is danger around the corner. He was sensing all the things that is happening in the cafeteria.

"So....do you have the checks?" Kenji asked oblivious to what's happening. She glared at him.

* * *

Sakura didn't get any sleep last night. The image of the demon kept haunting her at night, she didn't want even try to sleep. She had to talk to someone, this was the kind of thing that you just couldn't brush off. She went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. She leans on her elbows as she waits for the coffee to brew. Her father walks into the kitchen and looks at her with an expecting look. She glances over at him then back at the coffee maker when it was done.

"Good morning." You could hear the exhaustion in her voice. She poured herself a cup and put the cream and sugar in. She stirred it around, watching the little whirlpool slowly disappear.

"How did the meeting go?" She felt a rush of fear and tinge of bitterness. He couldn't ask anything else? Of all things they can be talking about, it had to be about that little demon.

She manages to mask her fear temporarily. "It was fine." She muttered.

* * *

Kira watched the screen looking to see if everything was in order. But she noticed that the time that was displaying on the camera was four hours behind the actual time. What they were watching a few moments ago happened four hours ago. She looked for the fast forward on the control panel and pressed it. Sasuke wasn't anywhere in his room. The bed was neatly made and there wasn't a thing out of place, but he wasn't there. She figured he must be in the bathroom.

But the screen above the one she was focusing on showed what was currently going on in the cafeteria. The guards were heavily outnumbered, the demonized patients circled the two.

* * *

Sakura drove out to her grandmother's house. She lives on the outskirts of the city. If Sakura would have told her dad, all he would had said was "I told ya so." And really she didn't want to hear that, because that doesn't solve anything.

She walked into the house. It was weird because her grandma is a voodoo doctor. She believes in spirits, the after world, curses, karma, and symbolism. She did the polite thing by taking off her shoes and leaving them outside. Shoes, her grandma said, keep the body from becoming one with the earth.

"Hey grandma!" Sakura greeted.

"Hello, dear I knew you were going to show up today." She was busy painting sutures to ward off evil spirits. "Now what is it that you would like to talk about?" Even though she already knows what troubles her granddaughter, she knows that it's best to let them talk anyway.

"Yesterday I went to see...him." Sakura started off simply. "And it was.....interesting to say the least." She sighs. "I can't go back there, he'll kill me next time he sees me."

"Sakura, child, suck it up. He was only testing you, didn't you know that? He wanted to know if you were like all the other people he has met in his life." Sakura was confused. "All his life, he was treated bad. He's like a child. No, he's like a puppy. He has the impression that all humans are bad. And it's really hard to change that once it gets imprinted into your head. He saw you and naturally thought the same." She put down the beads. "But when you didn't attack him, he was confused. It sort of...messed him up internally. He was raised to kill people."

* * *

Two patients held down one guard so Sasuke could perform the same technique that was used to kill that innocent person. Only this time it would be ten times worse. Sasuke took the man's stomach out and slit it, pouring the corrosive acid into the man's eyes. He screamed and thrashed but couldn't move.

"_Kill him slowly. Make him suffer."_

Sasuke took out every non major organ. Someone gave him a hammer, which he used to beat his heart until it was nothing but a bloody mess. Then he turned to the other guard who was completely horrified from what he had just saw. Sasuke gave the woman who was almost raped the knife. She clutched it and smirked, she knew exactly what she was going to do. He screamed in agony and grabbed the area his little friend used to be in. A patient ended the man suffering by taking the other guard's long intestine and strangling him with it.

They all let their guards down. They all sensed something is going to go wrong, but they didn't know what. A smoke bomb was tossed into the room. A curious person picked it up only to have it explode in their face.

Tear gas stung their eyes. They reacted like anyone else would react, by viciously attacking any and everything in their path. They could barely see and they were coughing severally. Their senses weren't working properly due to suddenness of the attack. Sasuke felt something weird, when the smoke lifted he saw a knife lodged in his side. He didn't try to move it, he just stood there for a moment to take in what had just happened. There was blood on his hand, he hasn't felt something like this since......

* * *

"Trust me child, if he wanted to have killed you, he would have already done it." Her grandmother said.

"Yes but I-AHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura jumped out of her chair and clutched her side. When she lifted her hand up it was covered in blood. But when she lifted her shirt up, there was no cut. It was completely normal. She looked at her hand again, the blood was still there. And she still felt as though she has been stabbed. "W-what's going on?!?!?!" She was starting to panic and freakout.

"He needs you." Her grandmother concluded.

* * *

Sakura rushed out of the house as quickly as she could. At that same time, Sasuke was walking back to his room trying to figure out how he was going to remove the knife.

Sakura didn't hesitate to hop out of her car and run into the building. She flinched when she felt that the knife was moving. She turned a corner and ran into Kira, the woman who knew she was going to be back. They helped each other up. Kira smiles, "He's in his room."

Akuji and Kenji were sitting back, goofing off as always. They were planning on exactly what their money was going to be used for. Kira walks in smiling. "So guys do you have my money?"

"Tch, what on earth are you talking about?" Kenji scoffs.

"Yeah, you owe us money. She hasn't been back, and the day is almost over."

She smirks. "Watch the screen."

* * *

Sakura rushes into the room, hoping that he wouldn't attack her. He lifts his head slowly and does his signature stare. She stands there for a few seconds, but soon overcomes her fear. She sat down next to him and removed his hand from the wound. The knife was still there. She slowly tried to remove it, but she can tell it was causing him some discomfort, he never has gotten used to being so close to a _live_ body. She removes the oddly shaped knife without causing any more damage to his body. It was shaped like a snake's fangs, curved so you couldn't pull it out without ripping the skin and possibly other organs.

She disposed of the knife and went to the bathroom to get some bandages, a rag, and some rubbing alcohol. She cleans his wound carefully, a wrong move could result in her life ending shortly. After she got it relatively clean, she pulled out a needle and fine string. His claws extend at the sight of the needle. "No, Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you. But I have to stitch up your wound otherwise you'll keep bleeding." She said in a soft voice that somehow soothed him. He didn't take his eyes off her hands as she did her work.

When she was done she put a bandage over it. "You have to be very careful now. At least until it heals." She hugs him and his body tenses. This was the first time someone has every hugged him. He decides to take this as a chance to see her true intentions. He wraps an arm around her waist, rest his head on her chest, and places his right hand over her heart.

* * *

"What's he doing?" Kenji asked.

"I don't know, but at least he didn't kill her." Kira commented.

"It looks like he trying to do one of those cool kung-fu moves where he stops your heart." Akuji said.

"You watch way too many movies." Kira rolled her eyes and said.

"You can never watch enough movies. Cause just last week-"

"Shush!! I'm trying to watch them."

* * *

Her body was starting to tremble from being so close to him. He held her closer to him. Both of their hearts beat one beat at a time out of tune. With each passing second their heart beat slows down and stops. Sakura gasps. Then they start again, this time they were synchronized. Sasuke searched the depths of her soul. It was pure, she was showing true affection to him and it wasn't a trap. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. He feels a new sense of loyalty to her.

_"She is trying to trick you, kill her now before it is too late!"_

He ignores the voice. He tuned it completely out of his mind. It urges him to kill her but he refuses to listen to it. Her heart speaks true to him, she truly wouldn't ever try to hurt him.

* * *

**You know, I knew there would be people who would like the story, but I didn't think it would be a lot of people who would like it. Thanks a bunch. ****And because you guys are awesome I'm going to give you a very little sneak peak into next chapter: **

_"You forgive and I remember."_

**There you go. I told you it would be little. Think about that quote for a moment, and while you're doing that, don't forget to review. **


	6. The Reason

**Okay, so I kept the blood in this chapter to a minimum, only because the next few chapters are going to have a lot of blood in it. So enjoy the fluff.**

**Warning: The ending of this chapter is....interesting? Idk how to describe it. It's like a lime, but nothing really happens...so it's a grapefruit. XD Anyways, enjoy.**

_"You forgive and I'll remember."_

* * *

Since he has been behaving calmly the doctors think it's time to see how he interacts with people. A lot of doctors think that it's a horrible idea. Yes, it's true the death rate around there has dropped significantly, but who would honestly want to be in the same room with him? But the weird thing is that the death rates in the city nearby have increased ten fold. They don't think it was Sasuke, being as they have a constant surveillance on him.

"So one of us has to go in there and talk to him?" Akuji asks.

"In case you haven't noticed, I got a huge bit mark on my hand!!!" Kenji yells, showing his hand to Kira. It was wrapped up in bandages, which were kind of bloody.

"And? What does that have to do with anything?"

"....Well you see, I was in his room...and I thought it would be great to see if he knew how to catch." Kira rolled her eyes. "So when I was waving the ball in front of his face, he started growling. Then he bit me and threw the ball at me!!! He's a mean little dog!"

"He's not a dog."

"She's right, dogs can't throw balls at your head." Akuji said.

"Well they could but it might be-"

"You two are such idiots. I wonder why he hasn't killed you." Sasuke doesn't like to waste his time on idiots. They just aren't worth the hassle. "Anyway, someone has to go in there."

Akuji's eyes lite up like he had the best idea in the world. "Why don't we have that girl do it!!"

"Her name is Sakura, and no."

"Why not?" Both men asked.

"Because that isn't safe. What if he doesn't like her after a certain amount of time?"

"We'll never know until we try." Akuji says shrugging.

* * *

_People around the city have been mysteriously found dead. Police and investigators have no idea or clues as to who could have committed these murders. When the Chief of National Police Agency was asked on who was a possible suspect, he simply responded "We don't have any yet."_

It was midnight, and no one was on the streets. No one was driving and no one walking. Everyone was in their home, with the lights off, sleeping. Except for one girl. She's extremely late and it's way pass curfew. She looked behind her every five minutes to see if anyone else was out. The streets seemed deserted, the houses seemed empty. She heard a scream and then laughing, this caused her to increase her pace.

A car's headlights turned on, but there was no one inside. She started walking a lot faster. She heard a growling noise, and froze. It could have been her stomach, she didn't eat. It could have been a dog, there are lots of them, but for some reason none of them are barking like they normally do. She continued walking at a normal pace. She stopped under a tree and looked up at the moon.

Suddenly a body that was hanging by a rope tied to a branch fell out of the tree. It turned slowly around. Half of it's jaw was missing and an eye was hanging out and it's head was smashed in. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming, but she started crying at the horrible sight. She wasn't sure of what to do, but she ran away. Finally she was just a few yards away from her house. She saw a boy, no older than her, walk out of a house calmly.

He stopped when he saw her. She thought he was hot, and she would do just about anything to get with him. He motioned her to follow him back to the house that he had just came out of. It was dark inside but she could still feel where he was. He led down a hall and then stopped to open a door. He pulled something out and closed it. Then he led her upstairs, where he pushed her on the bed.

He was holding something that shined in the moonlight, she figured it was a condom. He lifted her skirt up and pulled her panties down. She was aroused when a cold object slid up and down her entrance. But then that cold object rammed itself in, and it wasn't so pleasurable. That object was a knife and blood was rushing out like she was on her period. She screamed and tried to get up, but he kept her down by placing his knee on her chest. She kept screaming and with his bare hands he ripped apart her jaws like the reverse Venus-flytrap.

* * *

"We just want to know how he reacts with people for an extended period of time. And he seems to like you, so....will you do it?" Kira asked nicely.

"Of course I will!" Sakura said, it sounds easy. But then again, it's him. And there aren't any people alive who have spent more than two minutes with him, well besides Sakura. A whole twenty-four hours with the demon. What's the worst that can happen? Death? That is a strong possibility. Sakura left to deliver the news to Sasuke.

"Don't worry, we got the grave ready for her." Kenji said.

"What on earth are you idiots talking about?"

"A whole day with _it_!!! Come on! You know she's going to die!!!!"

"How much you wanna bet?" Kira challenged.

"How about..."

"Wait dude, we still owe her two thousand dollars from that last bet." Akuji warned.

"That's it!!! I bet two thousand dollars that she won't live." Kenji said.

Akuji threw his hands up. "Leave me out of this one."

"Fine. But when you lose, you will owe me _four _thousand dollars."

* * *

Sasuke was laying on his bed, throwing the ball up and down in his hand. He knew Sakura was coming. When she opened the door he threw the ball at her, but somehow managed to get in front of her to catch it. His reflexes were so quick, she didn't have any time to flinch.

Before she spoke, he put his finger up. He already knew what she was going to say, and somehow she knew he knew. "Are you okay with it?" He nods, he still can't seem to figure her out. It's something about her that confuses him. He can't figure it out, it's like he knows her from somewhere in the past, but he can't remember. Sakura chuckles lightly because he's been staring at her, almost quizzically, trying to figure her out. "You still don't get why I want to help you." It was more or less of a statement than a question.

He nods his head. "It's because I want to show you that I forgive you." If there were anytime in his life that he looked seriously confused, it would be now. She giggled. "At first, I was like the others I wanted you dead for what you have done to my mother. But than I looked passed that, and somehow managed to forgive you for everything. It was always my dream to tell you that."

He doesn't remember what he did to her mother, in fact he doesn't remember why he is in here in the first place. The details of his fifth birthday are all foggy and they seem to fade away with time. He slightly remembers people screaming and running. Blood was all over the place and....his head starts pounding when he tries to remember the rest.

"I'd figure you wouldn't remember." She says capturing his attention. "Twelve years ago, on your fifth birthday, your mother had a fashionista ball in honor of all the famous fashion designers...."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_It was a glamorous night. Everyone looked their best. The kids were wearing the cutest little outfits, the adults were wearing the best of formal wear. A young Sasuke seemed dazed ever since he gotten to the building where it was held. But his parents could careless. His mother was talking to a bunch of other designers, and his father was flirting with a woman he can recall seeing several times at night with his dad. His brother went with the flow, life for him was always good._

_Sasuke stayed with a group of kids that were around the same age as him. Out of all of them, only two stood out to him. One had yellowish blond hair and whiskers. He was also way too loud in Sasuke's opinion. The other was one with pink hair, she was shy. They seemed to have gotten along well, despite the fact that Sasuke didn't say not one word. _

_A few minutes later, he left in a trance like state. He wasn't seen again by anyone. And when he came back....you know, back to the first chapter._

* * *

"You came back acting all strange. Then suddenly you snapped and....you killed a bunch of people." The images became more clear to him, but only for a brief moment before a massive headache forced him to lose the thought. His finger tips rubbed his forehead in the hopes that the headache would go away. But he still couldn't let the thought go.

_"You're only making this hard on yourself boy. Forget it now!"_

Sasuke refused he was so close to remembering everything, but the pain got worse. Sakura moved his fingers out the way and replaced them with her hand. "Oh, you're burning up, are you okay?" She asks concerned. The pain and the voice immediately recedes when he hears her voice. He nods his head. "Do you need me to get you anything?" He shook his head no. All he wanted was to rest. Trying to disobey the voice came with a heavy consequence. Most minions obey it to avoid the harsh punishment.

He waited for the pinkette to disappear into the bathroom before he started thinking about his past. This time it was interrupted by a violent and massive headache. His claws extended and he began clawing away at his arms.

_"Why do you keep trying to disobey my orders?"_

Sasuke kept trying to defeat it, but it didn't work. Ultimately he passed out from shear exhaustion. A few hours later when it was dark, he woke up. The pinkette was sound asleep next to him. He watched as her chest moved up and down as she breathes. He moves her hair out of her face gently so she wouldn't wake up. She forgives him and he can't remember what he did to need to be forgiven.

* * *

He went to sleep shortly after that. He had a dream, which is rare for him, but it made no sense to him. He saw himself and he saw Sakura. She was smiling and he was normal. He woke up and found long strands of pink hair sprawled out on his chest. He panics at first, hoping that he didn't kill her while he was sleeping. But then he relaxes when he looked down and saw her clenching his shirt with her small fist. He sits up slowly and cradles her body in his arms. A younger version of her comes to his mind, but quickly goes away.

Her eyes flutter open slowly, they were met with his dark eyes. "Good morning." She says and for some odd reason his heart flutters.

* * *

"Guess what?" Kira asks her co-workers.

"Chicken butt." They both answer.

She groans in frustration. "No. No one in town died last night, and Sakura is still alive."

"We still have three hours, chillax." Kenji said sipping on a soda.

"Do you think that he has anything to do with the murders?" Akuji asked.

"No. We have him on a constant surveillance, there is no way he could have been out there killing people." Kira replied. What else is there to do? It's shown on camera that he's in his room, sleeping, at night. The camera doesn't lie.....

* * *

The shower water hits his skin like the rain did when he wasn't in this place. It reminds him of all the training he's had. That's pretty much the only thing from his past he can remember perfectly.

_"If you want to prove you're worth something, you're going to have to past a series of test." _

_He was the only one who was really up to the task. Sasuke nods and starts running. He jumps off a five story building and lands on his feet, he staggered a bit, but he still landed it. _

_"Very good. Now lets see how good you are at balancing."_

_Sasuke jumped on the barbered wire fence and walked cautiously to the end. His feet bled, but he didn't really feel it. He got off it without any problems._

_"Can you hold your own against opponents?"_

_Sasuke was circled by a group of men. They were considerably tough looking. He managed to take them all out. A pack of wild dogs came chasing after him, this was a test to help him run faster. When he outran them all he stopped at a pool. He was told to sit at the bottom and meditate. It said that it was going to help his endurance increase._

* * *

He rung his hair out and got out the shower. Training his senses didn't take long at all. When he was born he had a heightened senses. That's probably one of the reasons he became a minion in the first place.

_This was the most important training he could have. This was to avoid surprises and unnecessary confrontation. It always wanted it's minions to have the upper hand in every battle they fight. A good minion, like Sasuke, can sense an enemy five miles away from where they are. Their reflexes are top notch. They have night vision. And they can smell the smallest ounce of fear._

* * *

Sakura steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Sasuke studies her body for a moment. Learning the human body was also apart of his training. He needed to know all the weak points of the body, the major organs, what chemicals can render it useless, etc. Its been awhile since he's actually used someone weak points against them. Sasuke motions her with one finger to come to him. She blushes, but does so.

He stood up and motioned her to sit down. He continued staring at her, and she couldn't help but to blush. She made sure that the towel stayed on. But then she thought, that it wouldn't matter if it fell off because he doesn't have emotions, which should mean he doesn't have hormones. But then again he is a guy. But he still he has no emotions and he's a homicidal manic.

He pushes her back against the bed. Ones weak points can also be their pleasure points. Sakura's just so happens to be her hips, waist, and a few other places. He lightly ran his fingertips up and down her waist. This is a technique used to stimulate the body, thus making it easy to absorb anything injected into the body. He used his hands to massage her waist which makes the muscles more prone to damage. She accidentally let a moan escape her lips. It piqued his interest to hear that, she blushes even brighter.

* * *

"You don't think he'll...." Akuji trails off.

"No way dude, he doesn't know what to do with it....right Kira?"

She kept starring at the screen. "...............I believe you owe me four thousand dollars."

"Can't we let by gones be by gones?" Kenji tries to weasel his way out of paying for something he doesn't have.

She does a fake laugh and then stops. "No."

* * *

Sakura sat up and looked him dead in the eye, which was something she was afraid to do before. She pulled him by the hand and brought him closer to her. Both of their heartbeats were beating fast. She was nervous and he was curious. Seconds seemed like hours as they continued looking at each other. Sasuke tilted his head, leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. This causes their heartbeats to start racing. When she kisses back almost everything made sense to him.

_He spared her life when he was five. She gave him something that he kept, but he can't quite see what it was. Sasuke knows that Sakura owns apart of him, the voice doesn't like that. The voice wants complete and total control over Sasuke, and it will be damned if someone tried to stand in it's way._

* * *

**Hope you liked the grapefruit. Next chapter is going to be epic. Here's a preview that will be longer than the last one:**

_"You've trained your pet well, know how long will you be able to keep control? Because everyone knows not taking responsibility comes with dire consquences."_

**Yep, got some epic stuff happening next chapter. And because of it's epicness-that might not be a word-it could possibly take some time to get it posted. But if I get a lot of reviews then I will do my best to make sure it won't take long for an update.**

**Go ahead and click that review button, **_a certain someone's life depends on it._


	7. The Decision

**So far so interesting, right? Awesomesauce! This chapter has a lemon in it, so enjoy that. I changed the quote because I think that this one better summaries the chapter. Now onward to the most epic chapter in the story.**

_"There is a fine line between what you want to do and what you have to do."_

* * *

A tired woman was driving home from a long day at work. She found herself dozing off several times while she was still driving. The sign said that Konoha was fifteen miles away from where she was, which was in Tokyo. She looked around to see if there was a place that she could stop for a moment. Cops weren't out around these parts during the middle of the night so she pulled over.

She looked around her and reached into the glove compartment. She pulled out a bottle of vodka and downed the whole bottle. She rolled her window down and threw the bottle out. She sighed, it was going to be a long drive, and she still has to go pick up her kids from the babysitters house. She lit a cigarette and drove off.

She started seeing random things, or at least she thought she saw random things. She swerved several times to avoid the things she "saw". She took deep breaths to calm herself down, but she saw a child that was right in front of her. She did a wild turn which caused her to crash into a tree. She quickly got out of the car before the air bags had a chance to deploy.

Frantically, she went to the child who appeared seriously injured. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you...." She bent down and turned the child over. She turned her cell phone light on so she could see him better. His eyes were completely missing and his mouth was open with blood oozing out. She screamed and ran back to her car.

_You are such a terrible mother. _There was an arrow that pointed to the trunk. She was scared, but she opened it anyway. Inside of it were the liquified remains of someone, maybe it was two people. A paper was attached to the inside of the trunk. _Don't worry, they didn't die too slowly, like you will. _A shadow figure creeped up behind her and shoved her head into the reddish, brownish liquid. She was thrashing and trying to push herself out of it, but she didn't have any strength compared to the shadow.

She didn't remember what happened after that, all she knows is that her foot was tied to the bumper of her own car. The engine and the lights turned on. "Hey!! Wait! I need some help!!!" The car took off with her dragging right behind it. Her face, back, side, and pretty much every part of her was being scratched up by the rough concrete road. The car sped up and her body bounced up and down, causing a lot of her bones to break. This went on for ten more crucial minutes before the car stopped.

The shadow stood over her. She was in pain, she knew she was going to die. The shadow took a picture of her and left.

* * *

"_Now than, there are several people that need to be taken care of by the end of this week."_

Sasuke looked at the ceiling, bored almost to death. He doesn't get any type of pleasure from killing people anymore. At first it was just to survive, now it was for some reason he didn't know, nor cared about. It's simpler not to ask questions. He wishes he could tune the voice out, it was like a radio that kept playing the same old song. In the mist of being bored to death, he barely noticed Sakura walk in.

"_Listen carefully because-"_

Sakura hugs him and the voice fades away and is replaced with his own thoughts, or images of what he sees. He doesn't really have thoughts, and the ones he does have end up in being the reason that a lot of people in the city nearby are dead. "How ya been?" She asks. He yawns silently, then shrugs. "I think you wouldn't be so tired if you'd let a bit of sunshine in." She got up and pulled back the curtains which made Sasuke hiss and cover his eyes. She giggles, "Sorry, I guess it's been a while since you last seen the sun."

She was right he hasn't been (physically) outside since he was eight. He tried to escape the institute, and he was _almost_ successful. But almost doesn't, and never will count.

Sasuke was tired for some odd reason. He didn't do any work, all he did was stay with Sakura. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He temporarily stops thinking. At that same moment, he had the sudden impulse to kill someone, anyone it didn't matter. He just had to kill someone. He fought the urge, which was draining all of his energy. But he knew that if he wanted to stop the urge he had to get over it.

He watched the night sky all night. He didn't sleep, he more or less just gazed at the moon and wondered if everyone sees the same thing he sees.

* * *

He has the worst headache of his whole life. This was ten times worse than the punishment from not listening to the voice, this was that times a hundred. His eyes seemed duller than what they usually are. His hand covered his eyes fore they were sensitive to the light. He lifted his hand a little bit and saw a glimpse of pink. "Come on, I know a place that will make you feel a lot better." She says, offering her hand to help him up. He was skeptical, but he figured he couldn't get any worse.

She led him outside to the institute's garden. It and the staff places are the only things that get taken care of frequently. There were so many colors, but all he saw was pink and green. They both sat on a bench. "I figured it might do you some good to get some fresh air." She says smiling. A breeze rolls by and he watches her hair flow with the wind. He rests his head in her lap, and head stopped hurting. He knows deep down inside that she owns him. It was a well known fact that he couldn't deny.

* * *

"You don't have to be here sir. The boy is strictly Ibiki's problem." The senator decided he was going to drop in and pay a visit to their most notorious patient. His advisers tried to talk him out of going there. They don't what Sasuke is capable of doing.

"You can try all you want to, but nothing is going to convince me to not see him." The senator walked right into the building. He was expecting to see blood and dead bodies all over the place, but he didn't. He walked to the receptionist who was busy copying some files. "Excuse me miss, do you know where I can find Sasuke?"

She smiled and looked around. She saw him walking in, hand in hand, with Sakura. "There he is." The senator walked up to him, there was no way that this was the mass murderer that everyone was talking about.

"_Go on and kill him. He's going to be quite the problem later on."_

Sasuke stared blankly at the man, who seemed intrigued with his appearance. The senator turned around, "There is nothing wrong here." He stated and left. Sakura giggled at Sasuke's confused state. He looked down at her. "What? You look so cute when you're clueless." Amusement was clearly shown in his eyes.

* * *

"Why do you keep insisting on helping that little creature?" Sakura's father still couldn't comprehend why she continued to go see him. He never forgave Sasuke for what he did.

"He's not a creature. And it's because I know I can help him. You could probably help too if you weren't so busy being stuck in the past." She was getting seriously irritated every time she argued with her father.

He looked pissed. "_Stuck in the past_?" He reiterated. "That thing killed your mother!" He yelled at her.

"He didn't mean to!!!!" She shouted back at him. "It's not like you ever cared about her before! Oh, but she dies and suddenly you care?!?! Quit lying to yourself!!!"

"You better watch you mouth little girl." He said venomously.

"Or else what?" She was fed up with dealing with the same thing over and over again.

"You're not allowed to see that thing again."

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah right. I'm staying with him for the weekend whether you like it or not. And you can say I can't go over there all you want to, but I'm still going." She left.

* * *

He held her in his arms. He didn't notice until now, just how small she was compared to him. The doctors watch the display. "He has a very dramatic change in demeanor."

"But if that was me in the room with him, he would have torn me to pieces." Kenji says.

"That's because you're an idiot." Kira says. Sasuke felt strange around her, like he wanted to be with her all the time, and make her happy. He didn't get it. But he knew that he was content with being her. He didn't have the urge to kill anyone, the voice couldn't be heard, and he felt at ease.

Her fingers traced small circles on his chest. He switched their positions, so he was on top and she was on bottom. He kissed her on the lips and trailed down to her neck where he lightly nipped at it until he found her soft spot. She pulled his hair so he would look at her, he claimed her lips with his own.

"I wish I could find love with some psycho person." Kenji said jealously.

Akuji laughed. "He probably doesn't know what the meaning of love is. He's probably just using her so he can get out of here."

"That sounds like a well thought out plan."

* * *

Together Sasuke and Sakura walked out of his room. A doctor walks past them, but Sasuke knows that it wasn't a real doctor. The fake doctor turned around and with a scalpel in it's hand, it tries to stab Sakura. But it was way too slow compared to Sasuke. He grabbed the thing and twisted it's arm, causing it to break. Sasuke's claws extend and he was ready to send that thing back to where it came from, until he heard her voice.

"Sasuke-kun!! Stop!!!!" She pleaded with him. He stood there for a moment, and sent a hateful glare to the creature. It crawled away in fear, and was lucky to have it's life spared.

* * *

"You know a lot of people are still alive."

"_Yes, for some reason my loyalest minion has been defying me a lot lately."_

"I think it may have something to do with that girl."

"_Yes she is rather bothersome. She has more control over him than I do. And I don't like that."_

"I'll see to it that something gets done about her."

* * *

Sasuke woke up and looked in the mirror. He notices that there was something completely different about him. His skin seemed less pale and his eyes didn't carry that blank look to them, it was more of a thoughtful look. He opened his mouth and noticed that his all his teeth weren't sharp, just his canine teeth. It was almost as if he were turning human. The thought made him happy, and he didn't know why.

He is supposed to be getting rid of the ambassador of Japan. The voice says that if he doesn't do that, then the ambassador will kill him and figure out some things that no one is supposed to know about. Or he could spend the rest of the day with Sakura. He chose to be with Sakura, much to _it's_ dismay. _It's_ realizing that it has little control over Sasuke.

They go to the public park. He observes the lives of normal people. Parents watch their kids play, people are running around to stay fit, owners are having fun with their dogs, everything seemed like it was fine, that nothing was wrong. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder. A woman was walking by and stopped when she noticed the two together. "You guys make such a cute couple."

Sakura blushes. "Thank you." If he knew anything about his emotions, then everything would make sense to him. He wanted to be with her. He wants to leave the institute and live with her, and not worry about a thing. He wanted to be normal. The thought of him being able to live without having to be forced to do anything was promising to him. He wanted to be free, he wanted to be with her, but he knows nothing of his emotions, so he's unaware of what he really wants.

* * *

Sakura left, and he was still thinking about what exactly he wanted. He didn't want to kill anymore, it's just no fun. But at that same time he was unsure if he he could function in the real world. It was all so confusing to him. Before Sasuke opened the door to his room, he knew that someone was in there. He put his defenses up and walked in the room.

"_Hello Sasuke. How are you enjoying life?" _He hated that creature more than anything in the world. The more he stands and looks at it, the more things start to make sense.

"_I noticed there __**hasn't**__ been a lot of deaths lately....care to explain?" _Sasuke stayed silent as if he had any other choice. _"Aw giving me the silent treatment?" _It thought this was some kind of game. _"Look, your love for that pink haired vermin is getting in the way of doing what your supposed to be doing. Don't even entertain the thought of leaving here to be with her. You killed a lot of people. Their blood is on your hands. And if you continue to disobey me, your precious woman's blood will be on your hands as well."_

He glared at it before it disappeared. He wasn't in love with her. So he did think about he night and day, he worries about her well being, and he longs for her touch, but he doesn't love her. He was just tired of being forced to do stuff. Her sweet voice and pure aura melt his heart. But he didn't love her, he couldn't love her. He was revived without emotions. He couldn't feel anything, but somehow he would always get a funny feeling when he was around her. Maybe....he just doesn't know.

* * *

Sakura was driving home, it wasn't that late the sun was just about to set. She made a right turn and her front wheel went flat. She pulled over muttering a bunch of curse words. She got out to inspect it. A knife was lodged in it. She pulled it out and studied it. It was identical to the one that Sasuke got stabbed by a few months ago.

A creature hopped out of seemingly nowhere. She screamed, it had a very demonic aura. It got closer to her and raised it's weapon in hand. Her eyes widen in fear. It took a further step, but then stopped. It looked at her then slowly dropped down to it's knees and bowed down to her. Then it took off.

* * *

Today is a special day for the patients, it's visitor's day. All the patients were joyous about it, just not in the way most people would expect them to be. A group of demons pounce on a innocent person and begin feasting on his flesh.

"_That's right, all of these people are responsible for your problems. Make them pay, make them suffer."_

Sasuke didn't care much for visitor day. He knew for a fact that his father would never come and visit him. He chose to wander around the hallways to see if anything has changed. He looked ahead and saw what seemed to be Sakura standing just a few feet ahead of him.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She greets. "Ya know, there are lots of people out there in the world that need to die, and only you have the power to change that." There were so many things wrong with what's going on. Sasuke maybe a minion, but he isn't stupid. Him and the real Sakura have the same heartbeat, this one's heartbeat is way off. And the tenderness of her voice wasn't there.

He senses her on the first floor, and she's in danger. He kicks the imitator out of the way and rushes down to the first floor. He finds her being held by two demons while another is preparing to kill her. Just as the spear was about to plunge into her heart, Sasuke commands every demon to stop what they are doing. He renders them all to their human forms and they go about their business as if they didn't do anything.

Sakura had her back against the wall thankful that he got there in time. Sasuke's thoughts were being tossed together, nothing made sense. But a few words came to his mind: _Attack, kill, Sakura._

He turned around and glared at her. "_Kill Sakura." _Her pounced on her and had a hateful look in his eyes. "Sasuke!!" She screamed, but it did nothing. His claws dug their way into her arm and she screamed. He took one of his hands and grabbed her by the throat. She gasped for air, and tears were rolling out of her eyes. It was at that point he snapped back into reality, and his thoughts were more clear.

_Attack the doctors. Kill the guards. Never hurt Sakura._

* * *

He got up and backed away from her. He couldn't believe he almost killed her. He leaves as the doctors attend to Sakura. After she got out of shock trauma, she goes after Sasuke despite the doctors calling her to come back. He couldn't believe it, the blood on his hands was hers. The voice was being serious. "Sasuke-kun wait!!!" She calls after him, but he still kept going. He couldn't, he just couldn't be around her. He turns around and pushes her away, it was way to risky to be around him.

She still tried to get close to him. He turns around and pins her to the wall, she tries to resist but he pins her hands above her head. He looks her deep in the eye. Their fingers interlock together and he rests his forehead on hers. "I.....I love you Sasuke-kun. No matter what, I always will." She whispers. His heart beats with guilt. He closes the gap between them. This was a serious, passionate kiss. His lips moved against her's gently, he lets go off one of her hands. She digs her hand into his hair as his tongue finds it's way into her mouth. It skillfully played around with her's. Sasuke could go a while without breathing, Sakura can't so he broke the kiss.

* * *

"She's still alive."

"_I'm aware of this. You said you would handle her."_

"I sent a whole group of minions to go after her."

"_You've failed me once again. Looks like I have to do everything myself."_

It dispatched another group of minions who could do the job correctly. They searched high and low for the woman, but they couldn't find her. They couldn't even sense her. Not even the voice knew where she was. The minions were being sent in all kinds of directions. It's almost as if Sakura was controlling them as well. They didn't know what to do, or who to listen to.

* * *

He removed her shirt and his shirt as well before laying her down on the bed. She blushing and he found it cute. He captured her lips again as he unbuttoned her pants. He slowly removed them and tossed them in some random direction. With his left hand he trailed his way up to her left breast where he kneaded it like dough. She arched her back so he could unclasp her bra. He slid the straps off so carefully and so slowly that she was in total bliss. He gazed at her wonderful milky rounds for a brief moment before sucking on one of them. She moaned as he sucked her nipple greedily. He did the same to the other one.

With his tongue he trailed down her stomach and stopped at the band of her panties. Her body was telling him to keep going, so he did. He rubbed her entrance with his fingers making her panties wet. She was aroused and wanted him to keep doing it. She didn't realize that he had already gotten rid of the damp garment, and by the time she did notice she let out a loud moan as he plunged his tongue into her.

She violently gripped the sheets below her as his tongue continued twirling around inside her she bucked her hips into him so he could go in further. He began sucking on her clit, she could feel herself coming closer to the edge. Her delicate fingers tangle themselves in his hair, massaging his scalp. She screamed his name and she pulled his dark locks as she came.

He enjoyed the sound of that. It was much better than hearing someone scream for their life. She was still on the high of her last orgasm when he rammed his member inside her now juicy core. She screamed in surprise fore she didn't remember him removing his pants, but she also screamed in pleasure. He started slow just so she could get used to his size. He spread her legs apart because she so tight, he figured it will help him move easier. But he is no longer satisfied with that pace so he speeds up greatly.

Her moans got louder and louder as he pounded into her relentlessly not missing one beat. Each stroke was so powerful it shook her whole body. Her nails dug into his forearms which positioned on either side of her. He kept thrusting in her at a nice and rough pace. Her walls were tightening around him, but that didn't slow him down, not one bit.

He gave one final thrust which triggered her orgasm as well as his. Waves of pleasure flowed through her body. She pulled his head down and they shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

He didn't sleep, he couldn't sleep. He looked at the sleeping woman next to him. She was sleeping peacefully even after all the things that has happened that day. There was no getting around it, he knows what he has to do. He slowly gets out of bed and dresses himself. It was no longer an option. He has to kill her.

It's important that he does it now while he's still thinking rationally about it, otherwise he'll savagely kill her later and he doesn't want to do that. He grabbed a knife from out of the drawer and stood over her body with the knife held in his hand trembling, he couldn't get his thoughts straight, and his heart is beating erratically. She was annoying, she made him feel things he's never felt before. She was different. He could kill anyone else without a second thought. Hell, he could kill anyone without a first thought. He looked away, he didn't want to look at her. The knife barely grazed her skin, he couldn't bring himself to plunge the knife into her chest.

He has to get it over with, he has to. He looked back down at her. She was peacefully asleep. Her chest moved up and down as she breathed evenly and she murmured his name. He dropped the knife upon realizing he just couldn't do it. He loves her and there is just no getting around that. He could never hurt her on purpose, no matter what.

* * *

Because he couldn't go through with his first plan, he had to think of a new one. He injected her with some anesthetic so she wouldn't wake up. He dressed her and carried her to her car. He didn't know anything about driving, but that's okay. He can take the knowledge of her's about driving. It was a long ride to her house and he was still unsure of what to do.

He got to her room and laid her down on the bed. This is the hardest thing he's ever had to do. He hates her. He hates her because he loves her so much, it hurts. He takes her right hand in both of his. It kills him to do this, but it's his last resort. He mouthed the words to a sacred and ancient spell that wipes people memories of certain things, in his case it will wipe her memory of him. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he mouthed the last word.

He took the necklace that she gave him twelve years ago off and placed it in her right hand. He balled her hand up into a fist and kissed it. He took one last look at her and left.

He has no intentions on ever returning to her.

* * *

**That's sad. What will happen next? Review to find out, I'm not going to leave some random and vague quote that will serve as a preview. Don't worry, next chapter will be....interesting??? Idk, just review and then you can be the judge.**


	8. The Awakening

**This chapter takes place over a time period of nine months. Enjoy.**

_"He's awakening to see that he is in control, not you."_

* * *

It's been exactly one month since that event. He trained himself not to think about her or any of the moments they have shared. It didn't take long for him to forget. He focused on becoming stronger, faster, and more powerful. Right now he was training with another demon. So far it was an even match, no one was winning nor losing. That is until an image came to Sasuke's mind, which distracted him from dodging the punch the other demon threw.

The other demons watched silently. They didn't want to miss Sasuke's reaction. They were well aware that he almost gave up everything just to be normal, but the last few weeks he's been aggressive to say the least. The image faded away quickly, but it left nothing but pure hatred in it's place. He growled before tackling the demon onto the ground, and proceeded to rip his throat out.

"What's gotten into him?"

_"He finally woke up and realized what was more important." _Both of them watched the scene from the balcony. _It _couldn't have been happier to see his most powerful demon back on it's side.

* * *

He sat in his room. All his thoughts were jumbled up into a big mess. Nothing was clear, except for hate. That was the only thing that made sense. That and the urge to kill, that made plenty of sense to him. But who was he going to kill? The question was answered when three doctors walked into his room as if he weren't there. Sasuke studied each one of them, none of them posed any type threat to him. A small brown headed man approached Sasuke with no caution what-so-ever. He stuck his hand out.

Sasuke looked at it and took it. Sasuke pulled him bit on his forearm. The man yelled and dropped his pen which Sasuke took and drove it into the man's head. One down, two to go. He blocked the door, there was no escaping certain death. They cowered as he came closer and closer. His eyes showing the deepest form of hate they can ever show.

He showed mercy to one of them by slicing them in their neck. The other, he wanted to make him suffer as if he caused him some sort of pain in the past.

* * *

The man woke up and the first thing he noticed was the smell of gasoline. He was drenched in it in fact. "Hello! Can anybody hear me? Hello!" He shouted hoping that someone would come to his rescue. He saw Sasuke walk downstairs with a lighter in his hand. "Get me out of here you fucking brat, you're going to pay for this!" Sasuke silently scoffed and rolled his eyes. He came almost face to face with the man. "I hate you." Sasuke shrugged because he really didn't give a good god damn. The man spit in his face, Sasuke wiped the spit off in disgust, then he stabbed him in gut and left.

A few moments after that the man saw a trail fire that was headed straight for him. If he's lucky the fumes will kill him long before the fire reaches him. But it wasn't his lucky day. He screamed as he felt his flesh cook, he tried breathing as much carbon as he could, but was still alive. Finally after a minute, which seems like hours, of torture he died.

Sasuke watched the whole thing from the security room located a mile away from where the fire was.

* * *

That didn't really satisfy his need to kill, he needed to kill more people. An old lady who is choking on something? A middle aged man struggling with depression? All too easy. A nurse working with dangerous substances? Still too easy, but it'll do for now he thinks. He slipped into the room quietly, so she wouldn't notice him. She was humming a nice melody as she walked back and forth from counter to counter.

Sasuke looked right beside him and saw a can of rat poison. He clearly remembered a time when he accidentally tasted some, it was sweet. The doctors, though reluctant, had to check to see if it did any major damage to his organs. He was put on a special diet, not that he really ate anything. They just limited the number of bodies he could eat.

He poured about half the can into her coffee. She didn't notice a thing, not even when she took several gulps. Her body began to wave back and forth, she was dying way to slow in Sasuke's opinion, so he decided to speed it up by taking her head and smashing it against the edge of the counter over and over until her skull was broken.

He didn't know why, but killing people was starting to be interesting. He was always indifferent about it, but now it was starting to amuse him.

* * *

"Something is different about him." Kira stated after taking a sip her coffee.

Akuji's eyebrows raise. "What do you mean?"

"Remember about two months ago where he looked human? Well now....I don't know, he's...."

"Gone back to looking like a demon?"

"In a way."

"The tree cutters are here." Akuji stated, changing the subject. He didn't like the thought of Sasuke becoming more demonic then he's already been. He hoped that maybe he just didn't cut his nails or his eyes are red from lack of sleep. The thought of him being a demon again scared him.

* * *

"This one old oak tree." One of workers said. Neither one of them were too bright, the dullest crayons in the box as they say.

"Yeah, it might take us fore-ever to get it chopped down." Their grammar suffered as a result.

"Ain't it a good thing we gettin' paid by the hour?"

"Yep!" One of them took out all the things they need to get rid of the tree. The other got the wood chipper ready. They were too dumb to realize that one of the axes were missing. They tore off branches and threw them in, laughing as they watched it get shredded into pieces. One man took his friend's hat and tossed it in there, they both laughed.

They even laughed when they saw an arm go in there. Blood drizzled out and hit them in the faces, but they were still laughing. But laughter died down to just one person, because the other man's head was thrown in. His buddy looked over to his side and realized his best friend was gone. All he saw was a puddle of blood. "Ash?" He was still laughing. "Ash! C'mon man we gotta git this here job done!" He soon stopped laughing when he saw Sasuke leaning against the tree, arms folded, eyes closed, and blood on his shirt.

"What did you do to my friend?" He asked. Sasuke remained silent, not that he ever talks. "Answer me!" The man yelled. Sasuke pointed at the wood chipper which seemed like it was jammed. The foolish man went over to check it out. Two idiots deserve to die the same death.

* * *

He wanted a fight. Someone who wouldn't be so easy to kill. Now that he thought of it, there was only one person that would've fought back. But he's dead, or at least he should almost be dead. Sasuke went down to the basement to go check. But then it hit him, all was left of Ibiki's body was a skeleton and it has been several years since he died. He knew a way to revive the man, but he needed Ibiki's wife in order to do it. Sasuke doesn't have that kind of time. He'll just have to settle for fighting a minion, much to his dismay.

The voice and his right hand man watched all the minions slash each other to pieces. Only one person remained unscratched, and that was Sasuke. "Do you honestly think it's a good idea to keep training him?"

_"Why are you afraid of anything?"_

"Don't you know you're not supposed to answer a question with a question?"

_"You did it as well." It smirks._

"Anyway. It's just he's become a lot stronger."

_"I can see this."_

"Don't you ever fear that he'll get too strong?"

_It chuckles. "What good is power if you don't have the brains to use it?"_

* * *

The doctors were well aware of his change in demeanor and appearance. His hair has grown longer and changed to a pale blueish-sliver color, and his skin changed color too, it had a blueish tint to it. But even more menacing of his appearance was his eyes. They were completely black, and his pupils were blood red. But the news hasn't yet gotten to Kenji who was gone to finish getting his degree.

Sasuke's heart still yearns for something. He didn't know what though. Kenji saw Sasuke and smiled to himself. "Hey there doggie. Where's your little girlfriend?" The sound agitated Sasuke's ears. "Don't tell me she left you for another dog!" Sasuke clenched his fists and scowled. Kenji kept on talking and suddenly his face and Sasuke fist became best friends.

Sasuke dragged him all the way downstairs to the basement where the incinerator was. Kenji woke up fast as he felt insanely hot flames dance against his face. Sasuke was holding his head into the incinerator just far enough to where he could get burned severally. He tries to escape, but he was far too weak. Sasuke pushed his head in a little further then let him go. Kenji was yelling in pain, clutching his face which no doubt has third degree burns on them. Sasuke poured some water on him, but that didn't help.

* * *

There weren't many people who stood in Sasuke's way and lived to tell about it. It was just like the old days were he would kill anyone, but this time it was out of pleasure. His appearance alone would scare you. And no one could tell him what to do unless they had a death wish.

"There have been over a hundred deaths, and none of them are people you wanted to be killed. In fact, they were all our allies."

_"What in the hell is Sasuke doing then?"_

"Pretty much killing everyone in sight."

_It _looked over at Sasuke. He seemed to be concentrating on something. _"Go over there and see what he is doing." It commanded. _

"Yes master." He walked over to Sasuke, but once he got within three feet of him a knife was thrown at him. He took another step and several more knives were thrown. "Sasuke, what are doing?" His bangs were covering his eyes and you could see the dark arua surrounding him. "S-Sasuke?" He raised his head and revealed his red and black eyes. Suddenly a whole storm of knives starting flying, they were all aimed at the loyal minion.

The voice stepped in and stopped the storm, but only for awhile. Sasuke managed to take over the voice's mind and they both got struck with knives. The other demons were happy at the sight of their master being vulnerable. _It _and his royal servant left clutching their wounds. _It _couldn't believe the power Sasuke has.

* * *

Sasuke has learned to control his shadow to do various things, anywhere from spying to slaughtering a large group of people. He listened to no one, he obeyed no orders, he was his own boss. His shadow overheard a conversation between the voice and his servant.

"I told you training him was a bad idea."

_"Silence! You seem to be forgetting who is the boss around here."_

"I didn't forget. He's six feet and can't talk, but he is one powerful killing machine."

_It glared at him. "I'm still in control. Don't ever question my power."_

"Okay, this is ridiculous! You know it as well as I do, that one day he's going to turn against us."

_"Not if I have a say in it."_

"When was the last time he did something you told him to do? Last time I checked it was a while ago!"

_"I had enough of this nonsense." It left._

"I had enough too." He mumbled.

* * *

As months go by his arua got darker and darker, and the voice was none to eager in trying to further his power. Everyone was read the same to him. No one was an ally to him, everyone was the enemy. It took him a few days to master manipulation of other people, objects, and demons. He found it very easy. He wanted to see how good he was at it. So he went a movie theater where there are a ton of idiots just begging to have their minds taken over.

"I heard this movie was scary." One teen said excitedly.

"I heard this movie was lame." Another said as if he didn't want to watch it. "And it's in 3-D, which makes it three times lamer."

"Why do I always insist on bringing taking you out anywhere?"

"I don't know. But shut up the lame movie is starting." Sasuke was in the back row. The movie wasn't scary, but the 3-D effects were kind of cool. This gave Sasuke a great idea. People were screaming every time they thought a knife was being thrown at them. They probably wouldn't know the difference between reality and the movie.

The three teenaged boys in front of him were perfect lackeys to carry out his plan. He posses them all and gave them each a knife. He sat back and watched all the scene. People assumed it was special effects. No one bothered to take off their glasses to see that it was all real. The three boys stabbed and sliced everyone in the theater. Sasuke couldn't have been more happy. Except perhaps if he killed those people himself. The boys returned to him and gave him the knives. Sasuke threw each one of them back at the three, each one lodging itself in their heads like a dart on a dartboard.

* * *

The other demons were afraid of what Sasuke's become. He was no longer one of them, he was much worse. The strongest demons were often victims to Sasuke's mind games. The only way to win is to kill yourself, which they often did. Others were victims to his random and violent outburst. They last for hours, and anything that moved was attacked.

He was supposed to be training, but the other minions were afraid to die at his hands. He had such a horribly frightening appearance, and if you were to die at his hands, it wouldn't be a quick death. He grew tired of waiting. He looked at a group of minions they didn't have minds of their own, they can be so easily manipulated. He picked ten of them and made them walk to the center of the ring.

Seconds went by, then suddenly the whole room was filled with chaos. All ten of the demons were battling each other to the death. Sasuke watched them all tear one another to bits. Blood, limbs, even a few organs were scattered everywhere. They would punch and kick then try and fight off another demon before going back to finish the one still recovering.

_"What are they doing?" It asks Sasuke. _

Sasuke didn't have many expressions, but for the first time ever he smirked. It wasn't just a normal smirk, it was the kind that someone who maybe a little sick in the head would do. Someone who enjoys watching people suffer. Someone who is not a demon, but much they're a beast. _It _gets a chill it's spine. _It's_ known Sasuke since he was five, and never has it ever seen Sasuke so happy to see someone die. This dramatic change for him. And _It _didn't really like it.

* * *

_It _needs to talk to Sasuke, it's important. Sasuke sat there bored, he was cleaning out clumps of blood and flesh from under his claws. The sight of that made a chill go down it's spine.

_"You haven't been doing a thing I told you to do in the past eight months. I think you must have forgotten which one of us was in charge." _

Sasuke was ignoring the voice as usual. Sasuke does a quick glance to see the servant walk in. Out of all the people in the world, Sasuke hated _It _and it's servant. Furious at the Sasuke's lack of respect toward his superior, _It _tries to corrupt Sasuke's mind but it backlashes. Sasuke ended up corrupting it's mind. He smirked as he watched his so called superior crumble to the floor and yell in agony. The servant stood there, knowing that it would be in his best interest to not get involved.

Sasuke seized the creature throat and stared at him, as if he was sending a message. He threw him on the ground once the message was received and left.

"I don't like this. Okay? Before you had a little power, now you have nothing!"

_It got up. "Just what do you suppose I do?"_

"That woman has to get back into his life."

* * *

She didn't remember how she got pregnant, but her father was pissed when he heard the news. She was currently in labor, and so far she was doing good. She brought her grandma along for moral support.

"If I ever find the bastard who knocked her up I swear he's as good as dead." Her father said.

"I don't think that would be none to wise. The father needs to take responsibility for his actions." Sakura's grandmother said. Sakura's father and her don't remember a thing about Sasuke. But she does, Sasuke's powers clashed with hers and the spell canceled out. It was unfortunate that he did that, but she respects his reason for doing so.

"Alright Sakura, you're doing good, just one more push and you're done!" Sakura squeezed the bed rails as hard as she could as she pushed. "It's a boy!" The doctor announced. The baby didn't cry, which sort of worried everyone. But the doctors reassured them that the baby was alive and well. The nurse placed the baby in his mother's arms.

There was something about this child, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She let the thought go when the baby yawned. It was so cute, that too reminded her of something, but she really couldn't remember.

* * *

**I have some bad news, the next chapter might be the last chapter, I'm not really sure yet. I really don't want to cram all the events into one chapter, but I don't know. So if you want more, you better review or else the ending won't be so good.**


	9. The Beast

****

Okay guys I got good news and bad news.

**The good news is due to the fact that there is so much stuff happening, I cannot cram it all into one chapter. What does that mean? It means that this isn't going to be the last chapter. In fact it will be a few chapters before this beast of a story ends. So let us all sit back, relax and enjoy the story. **

**Oh and the bad news is I don't own Naruto. I know it's horrible, we have to fix this. Anyways onward!**

"_You will soon realize that what you created isn't an illusion, it's real."_

* * *

He was in his room. They were battling each other. Who will win? Who will have control? What to do? Should you stay or should you kill? He didn't know. His mind and the demon are supposed to be equal. He didn't get any pleasure from seeing someone die, but it did. Where one hates to see someone suffer, the other loves it. There is always that part of him that loves it, he couldn't help it. But each death made one mind stronger than the other. He wanted to rest, to not hurt or kill anybody it wasn't fun, and at that same time he wanted someone to die a slow and horrible death.

Sasuke tried to the best of his abilities to clear his mind of every thought. But it was hard, neither mind was going to back down in the battle. One of them had to win. He clenched the sheets beneath him, trying to push all the thoughts away. It's too much for him to handle. It puts an enormous strain on his heart. He could feel a part of him grow weak. He was starting to get dizzy and everything was getting blurry. He passed out from exerting to much energy. Neither one gained control, but something else did.

* * *

Sakura was content with life, she enjoyed being a single mother who gets help from her grandmother. "He's beautiful." Her grandmother says. Toshiro was his name and he looked exactly like his father, not that Sakura or him knew that. Sakura never notices this, but on occasion Toshiro's eyes would turn red and his nails would get really sharp, as if he was starting to grow claws. Her grandmother knew that it was Sasuke's blood flowing throw Toshiro.

Sakura felt like something was missing in her life. Her heart felt strained, whenever it beat she felt like something was stabbing her in the vein. Her head seemed to be torn between two things and she couldn't figure neither one out. She tried to keep her balance but she stumbled backwards. Her grandmother turned her attention to her granddaughter who hit the floor with a great big thud.

She knew that Sasuke was feeling the stress of not having Sakura in his life, and Sakura though not aware of his existence was feeling the same thing of not having him in her life. They were apart, but they were still trying to reach out to each other. But it was something that was preventing that connection, and it has nothing to do with the spell.

* * *

He got up slowly, bangs covering his eyes which held a malicious intent to do something. He took slow steps to the staff room, he knew someone was in there. As he pushed open the door, the man got frighten. "I-I'm s-sorry, but this is a staff members only place." Sasuke cocked his head to the side and smirked. Faster than the speed of sound he jumped on the man and bit him in the neck, which successfully knocked him out.

The man woke up finding that his flesh was long gone. He yelled when he saw Sasuke leaning on the counter flicking a lighter on and off. Sasuke pulls some matches out of his pockets and showed it to the man as if he was going to do a magic trick. He lit one, watched the flame for a bit, and threw it into the tub where the man's body was. The sight to him was so amusing and at the same time horrifying. He liked it, but he didn't like it.

* * *

He watched as his master pace around the room with a puzzled look it's face. "Can you please sit down and relax. You're making me nervous." He said still watching it walk back and forth.

"_I can't help it. By now the demon and his shadow have probably already fused together."_

"And that's a bad thing because...."

_It growled at it's minion's lack of common sense for the situation. "It's a bad thing because he can't have two minds in one body. By now he's probably given it enough power to overpower his own mind."_

"What are you talking about? The demon doesn't have it's own mind."

"_He's been suppressing the demon's powers for a while. When he suppresses it, he gives it an opportunity to mimic his own thoughts and eventually it learned how to think for itself. And his shadow doesn't have a mind of it's own but it does hold a lot of power, so the demon will latch onto that. And in time it will successfully take over his body."_

"Take over his body? Wait so the demon will take over his body and his own mind will still be in there?"

"_No. There will only one. The weaker mind will fade away. And he doesn't know that he created a whole new creature-a beast."_

The minion looked at the ground astonished that Sasuke had the power to create something he can't control. "How did he create it?"

"_He created it on accident. Deep down inside of him, he gets pleasure from people dying. It's just that he keeps denying it. The demon can read people easily and mimic their thoughts which is how Sasuke learned how to manipulate people. It saw right through his denial and made him learn how to control his shadow, so it can have it's own mind."_

"Wow. That's....a lot to take in. That thing is one clever bastard."

"_Indeed which is why we have to stop it before it's too late." _

"I'm not questioning your authority, but how on earth are we going to do that?"

"_Easily. He has a relative who has been through the same thing long ago."_

* * *

"This should be interesting." The minion mumbled. They drove all the way past the outskirts of town to find this relative. "How do we even know he's still alive?" He asked fearing that driving all the way up here would be a waste of time.

"_We don't know. But we can find out."_

The minion knocked on the door, which opened slowly. They shrug and enter where they find Sasuke's relative sitting on the window sill looking out the window.

"Is there something I can do for you two?" He asks.

"Yes. We hear that you are related to Sasuke." The minion states.

The corners of the man's lip turn upward in a sly smile. "You have heard correct. My name is Madara and I'm his grandfather."

"_Good. We have been having some trouble handling your grandson lately. And now, well I don't want to say this but, he's become something that no one can stop. It's only a matter of time before he goes around and kills everyone in the city."_

"So basically you want me to kill my grandson?" He questions.

Asking someone to kill their grandson seemed a little too harsh. "If it's too hard for you to-"

_It cuts off his minion. "Only you can."_

Madara sat back and pondered that for a moment. "Okay, I'll do it." He said after a few silent minutes, that completely shocked the minion. "But only, if I get to keep his power."

_It thought about that. It's not like it could do anything with the power. "Okay." The two shake hands. "It's a deal."_

* * *

Downstairs there were some workers working on the industrial sized dryer. It wasn't a hard job really, but there were several risks to it. Which is why it's important that the workers don't play around. One man was in the dryer checking to see if everything was in order before he could move on to the next one. His flashlight went out at that point, he groaned and proceeded to crawl towards the exit.

A buzzing sound was made and the door bolted close. He pounded on the door frantically. "Okay guys this isn't funny! Let me out!" He screamed but no one really heard him. Sasuke walked by and smirked. "Hey could you please push the red button and let me out of here?" He asks. Sasuke put his finger on the red button, he wanted to let him out. A death like he was about to experience would be horrible and tragic. His finger pressed down slightly on the red button, but for some reason he ended up pressing the green button which started the machine.

At first Sasuke was scared for the man, but then the fear faded away. The man banged on the door a few times before the machine started tossing him around. The metal was hot and every part of the man's skin that hit made it blister. His bones were breaking and his brain was fully cooked. Sasuke was going to stop it, but if someone else were to discover the body it would be much more fun. He left feeling so proud and ashamed of himself.

* * *

He soaked a rag in peroxide. His next victim was working on his car. As quiet as a ninja he sneaked up behind the man and placed the rag over his mouth and nose. He kept it there until he passed out from lack of oxygen.

Sasuke hated doctors, but he loved to pretend he was one. He cut open the man's body as if he were about to perform surgery. The man wakes up unfortunately to see Sasuke hook a welder to his heart. The look on Sasuke's face said _'don't worry everything is going to be alright'_. He turns the voltage to the maximum and watch as the man's body trembles violently. His heart couldn't take it to well, it exploded from too much raw current passing through it.

Sasuke grimaced a bit when little bits hit him in the face. But he was happy nonetheless, he was even happier when he didn't get that sense remorse for what he did.

* * *

She woke up. It was a normal, nothing too out of the ordinary morning. She stretched and glanced over to her right. She did a double take and saw a figure sleeping peacefully right beside her. Sakura didn't know what to do, she was confused. She looked at the figure, it was a man....a very hot man. She tried to think about how she could've been in the situation she's in right now.

She looked at her left hand and saw a ring on her ring finger. She carefully took the man's left hand and saw a ring on his finger as well. Could she be married to this guy? She didn't know, but she hoped she was. His eyes opened, they were a very beautiful deep, dark, obsidian color. "I'm sorry I woke you up!" She said surprised that he's awake. He smiled and caressed her cheek with his finger.

He pulls her closer to him which causing her cheeks to heat up. She rests her head against his perfectly toned chest, her fingers traced circles on abs. She couldn't believe this was real, with someone as hot as he was.

* * *

There was an uneasiness in the air. They heard that Kenji went crazy while he was in the hospital. "Kenji was just released from the hospital." Kira informed trying to break the uneasiness in the air.

"I know." Akuji states. "What..." He paused. "What happened to Sakura?"

She opened her mouth, then closed trying to think of something to say. "I guess....maybe he might have..." She trailed off.

"He couldn't have done that. He loved her!"

"It could have been an accident." She whispered. "And I guess he hasn't been able to make peace with that."

"He may be a...demon. But he would never, no matter what, never hurt her. It doesn't make sense." They both looked at the door as Kenji walked in, looking dull which is not like him.

"H-hey. How are you?" Kira asked.

"....I've been better." They both studied the burn scars on his face and one on his neck. His eyes no longer held the same happy, kind hearted, comical look they usually had. "How's things been here?" He asked dully.

"It's been....okay." Kira lied. "Nothing went wrong, it's been great." Akuji looked at her, they hadn't agreed to lie to Kenji and say things were great. Nothing was great, and Kenji could easily tell this.

The room was silent. "It wasn't him."

The two looked at Kenji wondering what he was talking about. "What are you talking about? And whose _him_?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke didn't do this to me."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know. But I know it wasn't Sasuke.....I know he may have hated me, but...I know he didn't do it."

"Kenji, it's okay we understand. There are parts of us that want to believe that he's good....but...." She trailed off.

"But what Kira? But what? We all known Sasuke since he was a kid. Never has he ever been so happy to try and hurt someone. It's not like him and you guys know it."

"People change." Kira whispers. Kenji shook his head and left.

* * *

She was in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee. Her husband wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly which made her giggle. He turns her around looking her deep in the eyes. Her fingers tangled themselves in his dark locks as their lips connected in a powerful kiss.

Sakura woke up and looked to her left. No one was there, she checked her fingers and there was no ring. She was just dreaming the whole time. She sat up in bed thinking about the dream. There was something familiar about the man she dreamed off. But she put the thought off because her friend was coming over in ten minutes.

The doorbell rung and she rushed to open the door. "Hey girlie!" Sakura greeted her long time friend Ino.

"Hey girl! How have you and Toshiro been?"

"We've been great!" Both women walked in the house and sat down on the couch. "So a little birdie told me you were getting pretty serious with a certain delivery boy."

Ino twirled her hair with her finger. "Who told you that? I mean it's not like it's that serious."

"He popped the question Ino. It's very serious." Sakura chimed.

Ino laughed. "Okay, enough about me. Lets talk about you."

"What's there to talk about? I'm single, I have a baby, I still live with my father. My life seems not so glamorous if you ask me."

"Come on I know there is someone out there waiting to take care of you and Toshiro."

"Nope. No one. But I had this dream about this guy. I think I knew him, and he looked exactly like Toshiro."

"Oh, thinking about the father that's nice. Was he cute?"

"That's the thing. He was too perfect. I should've known it was a dream." They both laugh. But still she couldn't get rid of the thought. She told herself it was just her wild imagination at it's best.

* * *

It was almost midnight. A family was returning from a friend's party. "Are there yet? I have to go pee!" The oldest daughter said.

"I told you to go before we leave." Her mother said.

She scoffed. "I don't know them like that. Their were filthy."

"Stop being rude." Her mother scolded.

"It's true." She mumbled under her breath.

"Daddy look out!" The youngest and only son shouted at once. The dad stomped on the brake as hard as he could. The car made a loud screeching sound as it came to a stop. The dad got out the car.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt or something?" He yelled. He didn't see the sword that Sasuke was carrying. In a swift and quick motion he decapitated the man's head. All three children and their mother screamed in horror. They frantically unbuckle their seat belts, open the doors and run as fast as they could. Sasuke threw his sword like it was a spear and killed both the mom and the youngest daughter.

He captured the son and snapped his neck without a problem. The oldest one was still trying to run away. He pounced on her and smashed her head against the hard pavement until her head became nothing more than a mess of bone fragment and brain matter.. He stood up and watched the rain mix with the blood. He looked in a puddle and saw his reflection which really frightened him.

* * *

He woke up gasping for air. It was just a dream, a really horrible dream. He got up and went to the bathroom. He noticed that there was blood on the light switch he just turned on. He looked at his hands which were covered in blood. He started trembling, then he slowly looked at the tub which had a burned body, just like his dream.

Finally he turned around slowly and looked in the mirror. His eyes widened in fear he didn't see himself. He saw it, the creature....the beast. It smiled devilishly which caused him to accidentally release his shadow and fall backwards. He hit his head on the edge of the tub which knocked him out cold.

Madara went to Sasuke's room he didn't see him anywhere. Then he noticed the light was on in the bathroom and the door was opened widely. He noticed that there was a small puddle of blood coming out of Sasuke's head and that he didn't have a shadow. He sighed and placed him on the bed. Not even seconds before he laid him on the bed, Sasuke began attacking Madara viciously.

"Calm down! It's me." He shouts and then Sasuke opens his eyes. Sasuke glared at the man, then started growling because he knew exactly why he was here. His claws extend and he was ready to kill him. "Okay, okay. I'll admit it. I was sent here, by someone, to kill you." That isn't exactly the thing that was going to save his life. "But, I decided that I'm not going to do that." Sasuke didn't believe him, but it didn't matter he had other problems to worry about.

Madara notices that the boy sitting here in front of him wasn't all that much of a threat. It was his shadow that needed to be dealt with. Sasuke was confused, he didn't know how to live without that voice telling him what to do. Sasuke stares at himself in the mirror. Only it wasn't him, it was the creature he accidentally created. He didn't know how to control it.

He hated himself, but more importantly he hated the creature in the mirror. His shadow was supposed to listen to his commands, but somehow it's gaining a mind of it's own and it's all his fault. He knows he is his own puppet for manipulation. Every time someone died at his hands, it made the beast stronger. The beast is a result of his inability to control his own power and emotions.

His mind was causing him a lot of pain. He couldn't stand it, he wanted to end it all. He didn't want to kill anyone anymore. It caused him pain not pleasure. But the beast gets pure pleasure from seeing people die, and it didn't hurt him one bit. He wishes he was one of those people who thinks with their hearts. He wishes he knew what his heart truly yearns for. Because not knowing is going to be the death of him.

* * *

"_The top story tonight family found on highway brutally murdered. The culprit is unknown. More news tonight at nine."_

They were all watching the news. It seems as though everyday some group of people were being killed, and the police couldn't find the culprit. "Oh my goodness! What if that same person comes here and attacks us?" Sakura asked frantically. Her father looked at her and shrugged. Her grandmother shook her head. She wasn't sure how long she could just sit back and watch them be so clueless.

"Maybe we should move out of this country. There have been an awful lot of deaths around here." Her father suggests.

This worried Sakura, being a mother and all. "Maybe he's right." Sakura agreed.

"No. He's not right. Trust me, whoever is killing all these people will not kill Sakura and Toshiro."

"Don't you mean all of us?" Her father questioned.

"I meant what I said." She deadpanned.

* * *

**For those of you who may have forgotten this isn't the last chapter. Yay! But, it might be if you don't review. Laters!**


	10. The Past

**Whoo! Chapter 10 and still going strong!**

"_Ignorance is blissful, while knowledge is power."_

* * *

She watched her great grandson walk across the floor of her living room as if he was looking for something. Sakura was at work, and her grandmother knew that if she left Toshiro with his grandpa there would be serious trouble. He was incredibly smart for a one year old. He could walk, open doors if he was tall enough to reach the knob, pretty much anything a five year old could do, he could do it. She thanked the gods that he didn't know how to talk yet, or maybe he did and he just chose not to say anything.

His eyes turned red and he started walking towards the door leading outside. He wanted to be out there because there were so many different things for him to kill. But he wasn't tall enough to reach the door knob, he pouted trying to think of an alternative way out. He was a very determined child. "Give up child there is no way out." His eyes turned back to it's original black color. It was a challenge that he would be happy to prove her wrong on.

He remembers that she always kept one of the windows upstairs open, that would be his way out. His eyes turned red again and he crawled up the stairs quietly so his great grandmother wouldn't notice him. When he got to the last step he looked to his right and to his left. There were so many doors and he couldn't pinpoint which one was the ticket to freedom. He got up and walked to the right reaching up with his tiny hand to open the door. By a miracle he got it open, but it the window wasn't open. He growled slightly in frustration. He moved on to the next room hoping that this one would be the correct one.

He smiled in victory. He was only a few steps and a leap away from proving her wrong. He took a step latter from out the corner and dragged it in front of the window, then he climbed up on the window sill and marveled at all the things nature has to offer. For him to kill anyway, he looked down it was a long way down. But if you want something bad enough, you'll do anything to get it, so he jumped down. He was very lucky to have landed right on his feet.

He was free and happy. His claws were small, but they still could prove to be very useful to him. A butterfly circled around him a few times and landed on his nose. He grabbed it quickly and tore off one of it's wings. It tried to fly but it ultimately ended up falling into the grass. That was fun, but what interested him more was a squirrel that was sitting in a tree. It ran to one end and back quickly as if it were marking it's territory. He wanted to kill it, but he wasn't all that sure that he would be fast enough to catch it.

It quickly ran away as a flock of birds invaded it's place. He watched, amused at the creature's speed, and he soon found himself running right beside it. It tried to run faster, but it was no match for the curious, young demon's speed. With his tiny hands he broke the squirrel's neck. He used one of his claws to open the poor squirrel's abdomen. It had little organs that he couldn't wait to tear apart piece by piece.

A figure blocked the sunlight he was using. Toshiro growled and stood up, ready to fight whoever it was that was in his way. The man didn't seem at all worried about the child which made Toshiro even angrier. He lunged at the man but stop short when he sensed the man had a demonic aura. It matched Toshiro's in a way, it was just more powerful. The man does a bunch of hand signals and Toshiro passes out.

* * *

The man took him back into the house and laid him on the couch. "Madara, it is nice for you to have come here."

"Tsunade, you haven't aged a bit." He complimented. The two sat down and watched Toshiro who was still unconscious. "He's just like his father." He said glancing out the window and then back at his great grandson.

"How is his father?" She asked, her voice laced thick with worry. Sakura, her father, and Toshiro were still blissfully unaware of Sasuke and his existence. She really wants to break the spell over them, for Toshiro and Sakura's sake.

Madara sighed. "I don't know. Soon his power will devour his soul, and I can't do much to stop it."

"I thought the power was supposed to be balanced."

"It is. But the demon has managed has gained it's own mind using the power that Sasuke doesn't use."

It created an unbalanced power scale. "So basically he more or less has two minds."

"Yeah essentially. And because he can't have two minds in one body, the demon's mind will cause his own mind to fade away." Every time he restricted the use of his power, it got stronger. That is what some people love to call irony.

"The shadow will get enough power and take over his body." But Sasuke won't cease to exist, he will just be a shadow to the beast he created. Toshiro was wide awake at this point. He just laid there, careful not to make any moves that would attract their attentions.

She wondered if there were anyone else in the family that was in his situation. "We always knew that he would be the one that would have the strongest demon." He said.

"What about your son?"

Madara chuckled. "His demon isn't all that strong in fact it's very weak. I guess it's due to his stubbornness."

She pondered that. Demons were only as strong as their host allow them to be. But it was amazing that one of them rendered theirs so weak. "He was full demon like you?"

"Yes. All the Uchiha's are naturally full blooded demons. Toshiro is the only half demon in the family."

She nodded. "Indeed. But he seems to be showing signs of being a full blooded one."

Madara nodded. "Don't worry, that's completely normal. He's just doing what his father did when he was young."

"He ran around torturing innocent animals?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yes. He did. His father used to hate seeing Sasuke killing animals." Fugaku did everything in his power to make sure he didn't act upon his demonic urges. Sometimes, though extremely rare, he would fall victim to them. But it doesn't happen often. "He wanted to normal, like everyone else." He said rolling his eyes at the memory of all the countless arguments the two had on the subject of normality.

"How was Sasuke's relationship with his father?"

* * *

_"Well it wasn't like a normal father-son relationship. It was like there was a heavy tension between the two, even when he was first born."_

Mikoto was in labor with her second child. But it wasn't a normal one, it was an emergency one. The doctors said that the baby's heart wasn't beating and he might be having some breathing complications. The doctors asked if they successfully deliver the child, could they perform any type of procedure to save his life. Fugaku said no immediately. But Mikoto looked at her husband, shocked that he would even say such a thing. She told them to do whatever it takes to save his life.

They did deliver him without many complications. But he wasn't alive, a group of nurses rushed in to try and revive him. It didn't seem like they were having much luck. One of the doctors decided that they would go and deliver the bad news. Doctors see a lot of deaths, but the least common and the most tragic ones are the deaths of a newborn baby. He twiddled his fingers for a moment, trying to think of a way to break the news before entering the room. "Um...hello. I uh, I have some ba-"

A nurse rushed into the room. "He's alive!" She shouted happily. The other nurse came in cradling the baby. She handed him to his mother. Mikoto was crying tears of joy.

She tapped his nose lightly. "I'm going to name him Sasuke." She said. The nurses were crying as well, equally just as happy as Mikoto. The baby's eyes flashed black to red. Itachi was neutral in the fact that he has a new brother, but nonetheless he went over there to look at him.

"Shouldn't you be happy? You have another son!" Fugaku's father said.

"You know why I'm not happy." He replied bitterly. He didn't want another demon child. He wanted normal human children.

Madara sighed at his son's lack of excitement for the situation. "You can't hate him." He informed.

Fugaku looked up at his father. "Why not?"

"Because that's your son." He deadpanned.

He chuckled bitterly. "That little creature I don't want him."

He raised an eyebrow. How on earth could someone hate their own child, he could never figure that out. "And yet you kept Itachi."

"Itachi can be trained." Fugaku tried to justify.

"Uh-huh. And Sasuke can't because..." He trailed off so his son could answer.

"Because I can tell he can't be trained. They should have just let him die." He muttered.

"He would've lived anyway and you know it." Madara retorted. Fugaku refused to go hold Sasuke, but Madara was happy to do it. The baby didn't make not one noise. This was a sign that his demon could potentially grow out of control. He needed to think of someone who could help tame the demon until Sasuke himself could control it.

* * *

"_Nothing really bothered Sasuke, the only thing that did was if he couldn't be free to wander around."_

Sasuke was always curious about his surroundings. He hated it when his mother tried to confine him in his crib. There was so much for him to see. He would always break out.

His relationship with his brother was that of two associates who lived in the same house. They rarely acknowledged each others presence, mainly because Sasuke was busy trying to explore everything and Itachi was told numerous time by his father to stay away from Sasuke. Itachi didn't question why because his life was always great. Usually when a baby comes in the family then the oldest tend to get ignored. But not in this case. It didn't bother Sasuke, because the affection of his parents wasn't what he wanted.

It was his second birthday, Mikoto threw him a party and a lot of people came. But he didn't think it was all for him. He didn't care though, as long as he could be outside and wander around. He accidentally bumped into his brother while trying to escape from the adults who wanted to pinch his cheeks. It was something about Itachi that day that angered him to no end.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had spent all his time with their dad, or maybe it's because he sensed that he was a demon. Either way he attacked his brother, tackling him to the ground, punching, scratching, biting him. The two were fighting the way that two dogs would fight. Fugaku was terrified of the scene. All he saw was a bloody mess. He thought that his neighbors might come out and witness the bloody battle.

He and Madara stepped in and pulled the boys apart. Sasuke was glaring heavily at Itachi. "That is it! You have to control him or else I will see to it that he will be buried in the junkyard." It was an ultimatum. One of which is easier said than done.

Madara couldn't train him because their powers clashed too much. The only thing to do for now was to put a seal on him. In the long run it would really only make him stronger, but all he needed was some time to figure out what exactly he could do with Sasuke.

* * *

"_The change in Fugaku's attitude towards Sasuke was amazing. For that moment in time, he might have actually loved Sasuke."_

The seal proved affective. Fugaku seemed to have loved the what the seal has done to his son. He felt as though now he can take Sasuke out in public without worrying about him going crazy. He started sending him to daycare while Itachi went to elementary school.

The kids were so strange to him. Some of them were still crying for their parents, some of them were picking on the kids crying for their parents. Most of them were just playing with random objects in the room. He hated the place because he couldn't be free. They were stuck in this room for who knows how long. He sat in the corner trying to center himself.

He was remembering everything his father had told him before dropping him off here. _"Make sure that you be on your absolute best behavior." _He frowned thinking he had always had good behavior. He's mute so he couldn't get in trouble for talking. _"I'm proud of you." _Sasuke knew that he was just saying that because was the closest thing to being almost human he could ever get in his entire life.

It wasn't his fault that he was like the way he was. He never hurt anyone outside of his brother, but even then normal brothers fight. He was observing two kids fighting. They weren't bloody, they were just pushing each other and tumbling over themselves. He grew tired of watching the pathetic fight. His vision drifted off to the right where he saw a little girl sitting by herself. She seemed bored and tired.

Catching his gaze, she took that as a signal to get up and sit next to him. She smiled slightly at him, he just nodded. "I'm Sakura." Her voice was soft. Her hair was pink like the clouds reflecting the sunlight during the sunrise. Her eyes were as green as the grass outside in his backyard. "What's your name?" She asked.

He bit his bottom lip. He wanted to answer her, but he couldn't talk. "Oh! I forgotted. You can't talk." He nodded. For once he didn't have the urge to break out he wanted to stay with this girl he found so interesting.

* * *

"_She did tell me that she met a boy who couldn't talk that day."_

During snack time they often managed to leave and sit on top of the roof looking at the sky. He would rest his head in her lap. He was a demon, and she was human. His father was yelling one night that humans and demons don't belong together. He didn't know why, they weren't that much different. But still those words kept ringing in his head.

After awhile the seal broke. They had to take him out of daycare. On his last day he wiped Sakura's memory of him.

"_So this is the second time he left her."_

"_Even then he cared for her."_

"_It's as almost as if they were really meant for each other."_

Madara didn't live too far away from where Sasuke was supposed to live. Even though he was only three years old, he could walk around town without worrying about anything. One day he wandered to the outskirts of town. There was a hill that overlooked the town. Several miles away from town he could see a building that was distant from everything else. He wondered about that, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard several growls. They were a few miles away from where he was and they seemed to be coming closer and closer.

Finally he saw a pack of wolves circling around him. They all had red eyes and they each growled menacingly. He wasn't afraid, he was ready to fight. The leader of the pack howled, and they all followed suit before going after Sasuke. He ran and dodged several of the wolves. One of them hopped in front of him, and the rest cornered him. The one in front tackled him while he was distracted with the other wolves. It's claws sunk deep into his skin.

That was the first time he had ever used the demon's power. He defeated all of the wolves in a blink of an eye. He was all scratched up and bruised. He knew his parents wouldn't care, so he went to his grandfather's house. When got there he coughed up blood then passed out.

* * *

"_I had to find someone who could control Sasuke. I didn't like my options, but I didn't have any other choice."_

"_Orochimaru..."_

"_Yeah."_

Orochimaru was one of the most successful surgeons in Japan. But many people never knew about his darker side. Down in the hospital's basement he conducted several illegal and cruel experiments on some of his patients. The experiments left most of the people physically and mentally deformed. He would operate on people without the use of anesthetics.

Their screams were satisfying to him. One day a maintenance worker heard people screams and reported it to the police. Orochimaru was taken to a mental facility for the criminally insane, but even incarcerated he still continued experimenting on people. He made the already mentally ill much worse. The government had to evacuate the workers and they bombed the place in order to stop the patients from uprising.

The bomb did succeed in destroying the building, but the people inside were still alive. They all emerged unharmed and angry. They attacked the police and soldiers, all that remained were skeletons. If you were to look in a history book on Japan, or ask a person who was alive during the time, they would say that nothing like that happen.

Several years later the mental facility reopened. Many of the citizens questioned it, but soon forgot all about it and went with the flow.

* * *

"_He manipulates the patients into doing his bidding."_

"_Makes sense. Ever since he was a kid he was always trying to get someone to do stuff for him."_

"I regret ever trusting him with Sasuke's life." He said feeling bad for throwing his grandson in this situation. If only they would kept him in daycare or tried using a different seal. But the situation Sasuke is in was bound to happen sooner or later.

"We all make mistakes. It's apart of living. We're just lucky that your son is kind enough to fill in for Ibiki."

"You knew about that?"

"It was obvious." She chimed.

Toshiro wasn't listening to everything the adults said, all he heard was that his father, whose name he guessed was Sasuke had left his mother twice. He was confused. Why would father just abandoned him and his mother if he loved her, it didn't make sense to him. He wanted to meet his father, face to face, and figure out why he isn't there with them.

* * *

There was no way he could just leave while he was still with his great grandmother. He couldn't use any spells, one because he doesn't know any, and two they wouldn't work on her even if he did. He waited until he was in his mother's care. He wanted to make his father suffer for leaving them. Toshiro snuggled against Sakura's chest until she fell asleep.

He glanced at his mother, she was sound asleep. Blissfully ignorant of who her heart belongs to but that was going to change. He remembered Madara and Tsunade talking about a mental facility on the outskirts of town. He figured he would go there first. It didn't take him too long to get there. He closed his eyes and tried to sense where his father could be. Sixth floor is what came to him, so he went there.

The hallways were dark and there was a blood trail leading to a room. His curiosity always got the better of him. He opened the door expecting to see a dead or half dead body. But the room was actually clean. On the opposite side of the room was a boy who couldn't be no older than eighteen years old. He had a powerful demonic aura. Toshiro stared at the boy for quite some time. Then he realized that this boy was his father, that caused Toshiro's blood to boil.

Sasuke stared back at the little kid, wondering how he could of managed to find him. Toshiro couldn't stand there any longer, he rushed over to Sasuke with the intention to punch him dead in the face. But what Madara and Tsunade said was true, he is truly powerful. Sasuke not even using an ounce of strength slammed Toshiro into the wall behind him.

Sasuke's eyes were red, and they held an intent to kill him. Sasuke could tell that he and this kid were related in some way, he just didn't know what their relationship was. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at his father, wanting to hit him so badly, but he couldn't.

Neither one of them spoke. Toshiro being here runs the risk of the spell on Sakura breaking. Sasuke took three steps back and began doing hand signals. Toshiro recognizes them as the ones that Madara used to knock him out. But this one was different. Everything was moving slow, and he was seeing double of everything. His heart beat slowly and he saw things in red and blue.

* * *

Sasuke took him back home. The house seemed familiar to him, but he didn't care to figure out how he knew this place. Quietly he walked into what Sasuke assumed was Toshiro's mother's room. Careful that he didn't wake the woman, he placed the kid next to her. He watched the woman sleep peacefully for a minute or so after laying Toshiro down.

She seemed so close and yet so far. He stared at her with the blankest expression on his face. He couldn't remember her, and he didn't want to remember her. He thinks that if they did have some sort of relationship, it would be better to not acknowledge it now or ever. It's only to protect her from him or rather the thing he created. Deep down he longed to be with her, but he knows he can't. Demons and humans aren't meant to be together.

She was no longer apart of his world. It can't hurt her if it doesn't know she exists. He left feeling empty inside. But he knows, or thought, it's better this way.

* * *

**It's almost a shame that Sasuke doesn't know he's wrong, oh well. If you review then you get cookies and the next chapter will come sooner. If you don't then the beast will come after you.**


	11. The Game

**Chapter 11. Yay! Let it be known that **_"It"_**will be referred to by it's name-Orochimaru. Why didn't I use his name until now? Because I think that Orochimaru is an it and I hate it for what it did to Sasuke. Therefore it wasn't worthy of having it's name mentioned.**

**I'm going to stop now before I end up ranting. So without farther ado:**

"_Hello. I want to play a game."_

* * *

"He's still alive." Orochimaru stated after seeing Sasuke walk past it and it's servant.

"I can see that sir." His trusty servant stated. He knew that it was way too harsh of a task for Madara to pull off.

"I always did say that if you want something done, you have to do it yourself."Of course it wasn't going to do the work exactly himself. It's just one of the perks of being able to manipulate people. He summoned his strongest minions to after Sasuke and make sure he does not live.

There were four of them. One of them had multiple arms thanks to a freak experiment where his blood and that of the world's most venomous spider were combined to see what would happen. The first few weeks were torture for the minion because the venom was having a hard time get absorbed into his body. And growing the extra limbs were terrible for him as well. The other three appeared normal. But looks are deceiving the other three were just a lot more fortunate that their experiments didn't have too bad of physical side affects.

They all quietly went to Sasuke's room where they appeared to have found him sleeping on his bed. One of them gave the signal to the other three that they should just hurry and get it over with. Each of them drew out their weapons and aimed them at Sasuke.

Something took hold of the minion with multiple arms and caused him to bite his ally in the neck. The minion who got bit isn't immune to the venom, in fact it's highly toxic to him. The other two were confused as it seized both of them with it's arms. Using it's free arms it twisted his allies head until they snapped right off.

"_You were very helpful. And for that I'll let you live...for now." _The minion bowed and left. Sasuke was still thinking about Sakura. He couldn't help it, he loved her and he was well aware of that fact. He almost wants to break the spell, just so he can be with her again. A figure walks over to where Sasuke was laying. It reached out to touch him but couldn't. It was as if there was some sort of barrier that kept anyone from hurting him. The figure smirks when it thought of a brilliant plan.

* * *

Toshiro was starring out the window until he sensed what he thought was a threat. He stared at the door because that was where the threat is going to enter. It opened to reveal his grandfather. Toshiro was never too fond of his grandfather for reasons he didn't know. It's just that every time Toshiro sees him, he gets the urge to attack him. But his urges weren't strong enough for him to act upon them. Until today that is.

He let out a low growl and his claws grew sharper when he saw his grandfather. The man was never fond of his grandson either. He hated Toshiro honestly. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and when they opened they were blank. Toshiro definitely knew the man was an enemy.

Toshiro jumped up in the air only to be kicked away. His back hit the wall harshly and it caused a painting to fall. The man charged at the boy, fist clenched tight and punched him dead in the gut. Toshiro spit up blood and wiped his mouth.

Punches and kicks were exchanged back and forth, no one was losing or winning. They both staggered back for a moment and glared at each other. Hatred was all they could feel at the moment. Neither was completely tired and neither was going to back down until somebody dies. Toshiro smashed his elbow into some glass and took a shard of it. The man cracked his hands and neck.

The two ran toward each other and locked themselves in a tight hold. With all his strength, Toshiro tried to plunge the shard of glass into the man's body. Somehow the man got an extra burst of strength and headbutted the kid, successfully knocking him out.

Toshiro laid there out cold, even the man himself had a slight concussion from that hit he just delivered. He shook it off quickly and snatched the shard out of the kid's hand. He readied himself to strike but then Toshiro woke up and bit the man in the neck. He yelled out in pain and shock but then drove the shard into the boy's head.

Both of them fell flat on the ground with blood flowing around each of them.

* * *

Fugaku was currently working on some stuff that Ibiki was in charge of doing. He kept having urges to go and kill his wife. He didn't know why, but then he thought about how he used to cheat on Mikoto and that he knew that it would have been a matter of time before she would have killed him. He started feeling that sense of paranoia when he thought he saw his ex-wife. Soon he started getting his wives mixed up. He couldn't remember who was who. He got himself centered again and glared at a picture that sat on his desk.

He went to the room that his wife was in. She was busy fixing her hair up. She saw her husband's reflection of the mirror. He seemed different to her, but she didn't really notice because she was concerned about how her hair looked. "I know I said that I would stay home today sweety, but the girls said they knew of the perfect nail place so I have to go." Fugaku didn't respond, he just kept glaring at her. "Okay, you can stop looking at me like that. It's creeping me out."

He went up behind her and gently stroked her cheek. She watched with somewhat fear in the mirror as he did this. "Okay have fun-" He said, she closed her eyes in relieved and he took his claw and quickly slashed her throat. Her body fell on the floor and made a small thud noise. "-in hell." He continued his sentence.

* * *

Orochimaru wasn't pleased to see Sasuke still living. It clutched his head in exasperation. "What does it take to get rid of this brat!"

"I'll tell you what it takes." A voice said.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. "Who are you?" Orochimaru's servant stood defending his master. He sized up the man who at first glance seemed very harmless.

"Get out of my way loser, I'm not here to see you." The man pushed pass the minion.

He felt a little trace amount of demonic energy from the person. "How dare you-"

"Kabuto leave now." Orochimaru said sternly.

"But-" Orochimaru glared at his minion. "Fine." He knew something wasn't right about this man. He just didn't know what exactly was wrong.

"What can I do for you?"

"You want Sasuke dead, and so do I." He stated.

It piqued his interest to hear someone else say they want Sasuke dead. "Why exactly do you want him dead?"

The man smirked. "I have my reasons. I won't bore you with any of the reasons why. Just know, that I know how to get rid of him and you have the resources needed to see to it that Sasuke doesn't walk on this earth again."

Orochimaru ponders this. The person seemed smart and strong. "Okay. But you have to be careful, he's a demon and he is very smart."

"Don't worry I got it all covered." The two shake hands and the man leaves with a broad smirk on his face. Kabuto was standing outside the room and overheard everything. He even saw the stranger leave smirking as if he had done something he was very proud of. He walked in and saw that his master was smiling to himself like he knew that together him and that stranger could bring an end to Sasuke's life.

* * *

Tsunade and Madara went to check up on Toshiro. They were greeted with the gruesome sight of both him and his grandfather seemingly lifeless. Tsunade reached down and placed her hand on Toshiro's head. "They were fighting each other. And they were both possessed by an outside force."

"What could have forced them to do something like this?" Madara questioned. Tsunade left for a moment and came back with a thick book. The book was old but was still in very good condition. On the cover of it was ancient writing and markings.

"That spell of Sasuke's might have something to do with it." She let go of the book and it floated in mid-air. She closed her eyes and recited an ancient saying in the same language that was used to write the book. The pages flipped until they got to the one about the one about removing someone's memory. The book slowly descended to where she could read the side affects. She was puzzled when the book flipped it's page to the revenge spell which works perfectly with someone who has had their mind erased.

"The spell has been corrupted." Madara stated after reading the passage fully.

"All those who were affected by it will only feel bitterness and pure hatred for someone they are close to."

"Wouldn't that include Sakura?"

"Yes it should. I don't see any reason for it to not affect her." She glanced down at Toshiro and her son-in-law. Those two fought because Sakura's father hated Sasuke and ultimately hated Toshiro. He was convinced by something that his grandfather killed Sasuke so Toshiro attacked the man out of revenge. And his grandfather was convinced by the same creature that Toshiro killed Sakura, so he attacked his grandson out of revenge.

"We have to find her before it's too late."

"Ah, no you don't. You'll only ruin the fun." Someone said but neither one of them could see who said it. Tsunade's soul was expelled from her body which caused her to fall on the floor. While Madara's soul was being corrupted with so many images he had to temporarily forfeit his life. The person sighed and dragged the bodies away.

* * *

Sakura came home to a very empty and quiet home. She figured that her grandmother came and got Toshiro. She sighed and plopped herself down on the couch. She was actually happy to have some peace. She did however find it a little strange that her father wasn't home though. This was, after all, his house. A noise caused her to jump up. "It's probably nothing. Just relax." She told herself. The noise continued and it seemed to be coming from upstairs.

She didn't want to go up there. But she did hoping that it was just her imagination. She paused in the middle of the hallway and listened closely to where exactly the noise was coming from. It sounded like someone sharpening a knife with another knife. She opened the door to her room which was dark, but the noise did stop. Relieved she turned on the light and walked to the mirror. She smiled to herself.

"Yeah you are beautiful. A real work of art." Those words startled her because they didn't come out of her mouth. Suddenly a man came and held a rag over her nose and mouth so she couldn't breathe. She struggled and panicked as she reached for a bottle of perfume to hit the man with. She smashed the bottle against his head and he released her.

Frantically she ran out of the room as fast as she could. He caught up fast and grabbed her. "Let me go!" She screamed over and over again.

"Not the right choice of words, but okay whatever you want love." He threw her down the steps. He winced a little once she was at the bottom. He slid down the railing quickly to check if she was still alive. "Good. You being dead honey would not make this game fun at all."

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling groggy. Her hands and feet were tied together so she couldn't move much. The man who did this to her was standing right in front of her. "You better let me out of here!" She demanded venomously.

"Or else what? Let me guess, you're going hit me with another bottle of perfume?" She glared heavily at the man who smirked back at her. "I bet you hate me now don't you Sa-ku-ra?"

"That's an understatement." She answered bitterly.

"Aw, I love you too." He said smirking.

"Go to hell." She wanted to punch the look right off his face.

"I vacation there. It's actually quite nice, you should come with me some time." He smugly while looking at her up and down. He could feel the strong impact this woman has on his life, even though the man that stands before her is nothing more than the shadow of the man she actually loves. He left the room for fear that his feelings for her would overcome him.

He commanded one of the minions passing by to go in there and place the curse on her. He couldn't do it himself because he would freeze and lose all his power. But he did however go to check on how the curse is working on the other person needed to play the game.

The man went in the room to see Sasuke and the curse, but the curse is at a weak and low stage when it should be almost complete. He noticed that Sasuke was fighting the development. "Why do you continue to fight? You can't break the curse." Sasuke lowered his head and smirked. It took hold of Sasuke's soul. The man couldn't have been happier.

Sasuke leaves the room in search of an immense almost demonic aura. He tracked it all the way down to where the basement was. The woman standing there giving him a terrifying death glare was almost familiar to him but there was something different about her. Not that he cared or noticed because killing her was the only thing that shot across his mind.

* * *

"_Remember Sakura this is the man who killed your son., father, and grandmother." _She wanted him to pay for what he had done to her family.

"_And this woman Sasuke, is the direct reason why you aren't strong. She's holding you back." _Sasuke is convinced that all he wanted was power and that he would stop at absolutely nothing to get it.

Little pink petals seemed to be flowing everywhere in the room and he couldn't see the woman anymore. An image of him and Sakura sitting in the institute's garden came and went.

She swung her fist but he was fast enough to catch and twist it back. She tried to punch him again with her free hand but he caught that as well. There she struggled for a moment and realized the only way out was to knee him in the gut.

He hunched over and she delivered a harsh uppercut to his face. He flew back several yards away from the woman. She rushed over to him but he disappeared. A shower of flaming shuriken came rushing toward her. She ran trying to dodge all of them, only one manage to barely graze her skin.

Finally he reappeared and kick flipped her into the nearby wall. Sakura wiped off blood from the corner of her mouth. He smirked as he threw a punch aiming to hit her, but missed because she had ducked. His fist instead connected with the wall which caused it to crack.

Her eyes glowed red as she conjured up a massive ball of fire. He did the same only the flames were completely black. They both threw theirs at the same time. The sheer force of the two fire balls colliding knocked both of them back to opposites sides of the room.

Sasuke was the first one to recover, he brushed off all the broken bits and other various debris from the wall off of him. Sakura was still laying on the ground passed out from the blast.

His fingertips glowed with dark energy as his claws extended. He was going to finish her off. He transported to where she was and plunged his claws deep within her gut. She spat out blood and made a gurgling noise as it all collected in her throat and flowed out her mouth.

* * *

Orochimaru smiled in victory, phase one was complete. But Sasuke and his shadow were not feeling too well about the event that just happened. The man knew that he couldn't survive knowing that he had just killed the woman he had always longed for. He cursed the fact that even though they were separate, he still feels the same way about her. The man was every bit like Sasuke and he couldn't deny it. The man was part of Sasuke's power put into a body so he could be mobile. "Shouldn't you be happy? We got rid of our biggest threat." It said.

"Yeah, ecstatic." He lied. Sakura was Sasuke's power, pleasure, and pain. He walked out of the room and headed to the basement. There he released himself from the body he created and returned back to being Sasuke's shadow.

Sasuke cradled his lover in his arms feeling horrible for the thing he did. A tear fell down his cheek. Her fingers twitched a little bit but he didn't get hopeful because he knew that dead bodies can have muscle spasms.

Something that felt like a finger brushed the tear away, but it wasn't his. He opened his eyes to see her emerald eyes looking right at him with a small smile on her face. He could only hope that he wasn't imagining this. "Sasuke-kun, don't worry, I'll be fine." She said softly which melted his heart. And she was right the blood faded away and her wounds were gone.

She sat up and hugged him. "I'm glad you're okay." She said. He was extremely glad she was okay. He helped her up. Even though she was aware of his existence now, it wouldn't matter. He has to reverse the events that happened soon otherwise his son, grandfather, father's wife, Sakura's father, and her grandmother will forever remain dead. Sakura knew that he had to do it, she didn't want to part with him but it's for the best.

For the first time in a long time they kiss each other passionately. He hated that they couldn't stay together. They reluctantly pull apart. "I'll miss you." She said and he nodded in response.

They both step away from each other as he mouthed the ritual and did the hand signals to go with it. A sudden wind filled the room and a bright light flashed blinding both Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Everything went back to the exact day that this all began. Toshiro was still starring out the window when his grandfather came in. He didn't acknowledge the man walking in for fear of a repeat of the events that happened originally. He did however trip the man as he walk passed him. He chuckled and patted the kid on the head where the shard of glass that killed him was. Toshiro winced a bit still feeling the pain as if it had happened just now.

Fugaku stayed in his office and starred at his old family picture. Sasuke was two at the time it was taken and he seemed so confused about what was going on. That made him chuckle. "Hey honey, I'm going out with the girls tonight okay?" His wife said.

He glanced at her for a split second and looked back at the picture. "Yeah have fun." He looked at his fingers and saw blood on one of them. He took a napkin and wiped it off and continued working.

Madara and Tsunade were the only ones that were completely aware of the new threat that threatens to push Sasuke further into the darkness. It was only playing a game with all of them, and it didn't like the outcome so he reset it and was going to try again. The game of revenge leaves nothing but tragedy and sorrow. Which is not what he wants, he prefers his revenge bittersweet.

"He wants to have control over Sasuke's body, while at the same time not have any feelings toward Sakura." Madara concluded.

"Interesting. And he failed because being apart of Sasuke, he'll always have feelings for her."

"Yes. I have a feeling though this little game of his isn't over."

"That's okay. We'll play his game. As you can see he can't have his cake and eat it too." Madara nodded in agreement. It shouldn't be too hard to fight against something that wants what he can't have.

* * *

**I can't give you cookies if you review because someone totally jacked my cookie jar. But! I can give you brownies and another chapter instead, only if you review. ^_^ **


	12. The Greatest Plan

**Wow, I feel horrible for not updating sooner. It's just way too much has been going on and I've stressed and depressed. But I took some pills and a break so I'm good now. **

**The greatest news you will probably ever hear is that today was my last day of school and that means this story has all of my undivided attention. So, as long as I don't feel depressed again, I will continue to go back to quickly updating stuff.**

**I missed typing so without further ado:**

_"Even the greatest laid plans fail sometimes."_

* * *

Orochimaru was pacing around the room with a puzzled look plastered on his face. Kabuto watched wondering if he should ask his master if everything was okay. He's been on edge lately and Kabuto possibly might know why. "Master?" He said to get the man's attention. "Is...is everything alright?"

Orochimaru pauses and closes his eyes, sighing thinking of a way to tell his servant what's wrong. "That man." He began. "There's something off about him."

Kabuto felt his mouth and throat go dry. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, he doesn't seem too trustworthy."

He didn't know how to respond to that. He had known from the start that something was up with the man, but he didn't want to say anything about it for fear that his assumptions would have been wrong. "He seems like a...honest man." Kabuto couldn't understand why he was trying to protect the man when he to didn't trust him.

"You say that because you don't know him."

"He's just a mortal sir, it's not like he can actually do anything."

"That's what puzzles me the most. Mortals are very clever."

"But you are way smarter than any of them. You could see their tricks from a mile away!" Kabuto shouted.

Orochimaru sat down and looked out the window. The stars weren't there and the moon was at it's waning crescent phase. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything for you sir."

"I want you to spy on that man. Make sure he isn't doing anything suspicious."

To spy on someone you don't trust potentially could be dangerous. "I'll do it." But he was going to take that risk.

* * *

Sakura was in her room getting ready for work. She was going to be late so she was kind of in a hurry. She muttered to herself about how late she was going to be and ran back and forth looking for her shoes. She fixed her hair and saw one shoe sticking out from under the bed. She grabbed one and bent down to pick the other one up.

Her hands touched something that felt like a necklace. Curiously grabbed it and examined it. It was a black collar-like necklace. It had a cherry shaped charm and on it was a phrase written in a language she couldn't understand. She went downstairs to ask her grandmother about it. "What's this?" She asked.

Tsunade's eyes widen when she saw the necklace in her granddaughter's hands. She glanced over at Madara who shook his head silently telling her not to say anything about it. "It was a birthday gift we gave you when you were ten."

Sakura couldn't remember her tenth birthday, or any birthday for that matter. She couldn't question her grandmother further because she had to go to work. When she left Tsunade turned to Madara. "It won't be long now."

"Just how reliable is that spell?"

"It should be a pretty solid one, but given the fact that they are meant to be together it will cause it to falter."

Toshiro walked into the room holding the necklace that used to be Sasuke's. There were tears in his eyes because he knew that it wouldn't be long before his father would be long gone. Tsunade rushed to pick him up. They may not have spent a lot of time together, but that father-son bond was already in place. And with each passing day Toshiro can feel it deteriorating.

He clutched it and looked at his great-grandfather with pleading eyes. Madara couldn't say that everything will be okay, cause that would mean he's filling Toshiro up with false hope. And right now he doesn't need false hope, he needs to know that his father will be okay. He opened his mouth prepared to say something but closed it fearing that it would just be an empty promise.

"We will try to do everything in our power to save Sasuke, but there isn't any guarantee that it will work." Tsunade tried to chide him. He pushed himself away from her and walked away feeling helpless. It pained both the adults to see him like that.

* * *

The man who the subject of everyone's conversation was preparing for what will be the greatest night of his life. Tomorrow night, he will no longer need to be a shadow or a part of a soul living in a puppet. "Soon, I will be a force that no one can stop." He said smirking.

"What if the kid's grandfather comes and tries to ruin everything?" His long time servant asked.

"That's the thing, he'll _try _to ruin everything. But the truth is **no **one can rain on my parade."

"Okay, well how are you going to go about this? The circle has to be created by someone with a lot of spiritual energy."

The man chuckled. "Suigetsu, please. I have been planning this moment for centuries. I have everything worked out."

"I know, but I'm worried because who knows? This could be your last chance at gaining life and your full power."

The man sighs. "Trust me, I have it all planned out. Now tell me, has the curse taken full effect?"

"No. He's still fighting it."

The man lets out an amused chuckle. "Excellent." Suigetsu looked at his boss in confusion.

"Um...perhaps you didn't hear me, I said-"

"I know what you said." He interrupted. "It just means that he has a lot of power and the more power he has the faster I will gain all mine back."

Suigetsu threw up his hands. "Okay boss. You do know what you're doing."

* * *

Kabuto ran to Sasuke's room to see if he was okay. The curse covered almost half his body. Kabuto placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Just keep fighting Sasuke. There has to be a be a way to stop that guy."

He heard footsteps creeping closer to Sasuke's room. He ran in the bathroom and cracked it open a bit to see who was coming. He saw the man walk in and look at the cracked door. Kabuto thought that he was caught but he was relieved when he saw him walk past the door. He silently breathe a sigh of relief.

Kabuto carefully poked his head out the door and watched as the man chanted an ancient ritual. Kabuto saw a bunch of spirits circle around Sasuke. The man turned around seeing Kabuto and smirked. He gasped and ran out the bathroom, being stopped as the door magically shut and locked itself. "My my, what do we have here? If it isn't Orochimaru's lackey."

"Let me out of here right now!" He did his best trying not to sound scared.

"Or else what?" The man challenged.

"What are you planning?" Kabuto demanded to know.

"Nothing that involves you." He stated calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to expose you for what you really are!"

"Really now?" He chuckles and puts his hands up. "Well I guess I'm busted. So now what are you going to do?"

"I'll have Orochimaru-"

He interrupts Kabuto by laughing hysterically. "Oh I'm so fucking scared! You honestly think that he can stop me?"

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" Kabuto challenged.

"Do _you _know who you're dealing with? I'll tell you what, I'm in a fairly good mood today. So I'll let you walk off with a warning. And if you were smart you would keep Orochimaru from knowing this. Because I'd really hate to see a certain minion and his master be killed in cold blood." The man opened the door and let Kabuto out.

He walked to the basement contemplating on whether he should tell Orochimaru or not. "Well what happened? Did you find out anything?" The sound of his master's voice startled him.

"Um...to be honest with you, I didn't find out anything. He seemed to be just a normal human." He lied straight through his teeth.

Orochimaru looked his minion dead in the eye to see if he was lying. Kabuto appeared to be telling the truth. "Okay." Orochimaru left the room while Kabuto sat there feeling ashamed for lying to the man who trusts him the most.

* * *

Sakura got back home and found Toshiro sitting on the floor starring at the necklace with sorrow in his eyes. "Toshiro? Sweetheart, are you okay?" Toshiro just glances at her and wipes his eyes. Sakura walked over her son and picked him up. He took her right hand and placed the necklace in it, then made a fist and kissed it.

She staggered back and almost dropped Toshiro at the sudden realization of the man she didn't know existed, but still loved. She looked at Toshiro who was sound asleep by now. She laid him on the couch and grabbed her car keys. She was off to go set things straight.

Her hand clutched the wheel and her foot was pressed down on the pedal. So many thoughts were rushing through her head that she almost missed her turn. She was glad that there was no one out there on the road besides her. She parked her car in the empty parking lot and sat there for a few moments wondering what she was going to say to him.

Her head rested on the steering wheel trying to focus on one thing and going with it. She got out of her car quickly and slammed the door so hard it echoed through the empty parking lot.

It didn't matter to her that the institution was strangely quietly. All that mattered was going to the sixth floor of the building. She didn't bother with the elevator that barely worked, just then something told her to go all the way up to the rooftop. Her heart pounded as she got closer and closer to the roof.

There he was leaning on the edge of the roof, starring at the sky. She didn't know what to think at that point. He didn't look anything like the man in her visions. His hair was long and the lightest shade of blue, his skin seemed tan and held a blueish tint to it, and half his body was covered with strange markings that she couldn't recognize.

She took one step forward which gained his attention. Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't read him because inside he was hollow and she couldn't feel his heart beat. He stared at the woman with a blank stare, knowing exactly who she was. Words couldn't find their way to Sakura's mouth, all she could do was be mesmerized by his gaze.

It became clear to her in an instant that he could no longer have the same feelings for her ever since that night he left her. She clutched his necklace tightly in hand and turned to the door wanting to leave. But she stopped, because she wanted to know the answer to her question, just so she could move on with her life.

She walked right up to Sasuke with tears slowly beginning to form in her eyes. "Do...do you still love me?" She asked, thinking she knew the answer, but hoping oh so desperately that it is wrong.

_The truth will set you free._

He wasn't looking at her when she asked the question, and he still wasn't looking at her. The question lingered in the back of his mind feeling very certain of the answer.

_But truth could also be the very thing that bound you in the first place._

He turned to her and looked her dead in the eye. Her greatest fear came true when he shook his head no. She knew that he didn't, she knew that but it still hurt. She dropped the necklace on the ground and left without a final word.

* * *

Her hands were trembling severally as she tried to open the door of her car. She try to prevent herself from crying but had no success. She drove off feeling sick to her stomach. Her tears were blurring her vision, her focus was on everything but driving. To add to her problems the road became clouded with thick smoke, she could see faintly an orange glow in the distance.

A car was tailing behind her, occasionally ramming into her rear bumper. She sped up a little to distance herself from the car but it sped up as well. Her heart was racing in fear thinking it could be some psycho murderer. She breathed a sigh of relief as the car switched lanes. It drove a few yards in front of her and stopped, suddenly exploding.

The force of the explosion caused her to steer her car off the road and into the field where it kept on rolling. She pressed down on the brakes as hard as she could, but it did nothing. She pressed the emergency brake which caused the car to come to a slow stop. Her heart was pounding like crazy and she ran a hand through her hair. Exhausted, she rested her head on the steering wheel.

She got home very late, everyone was asleep when she arrived. Toshiro was still sleeping on the couch. She stroked his cheek gently as he slept. She continued walking to the kitchen where she made herself a cup of coffee. Her father came in and noticed Sakura sitting at the table with the blankest expression on her face.

"Honey is anything wrong? Why are you still up?" He asked.

A small smiled graced her lips, but it was a sad smile. "Um...nothing." She said. "I just had to work late."

He didn't really pick up on the fact that she looked depressed. "Oh. Well you should think about getting some rest." He recommended.

"It's okay. I'm not all that tired."

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything." She nodded though she didn't want anything her father could offer, she wanted an explanation from Sasuke. She wanted to know why doesn't he feel the same way about her anymore. Those were questions that lingered in the back of her mind because she knew that she would never hear an answer from Sasuke.

She almost wishes that she had never met him. All he had ever done for her was cause pain. She almost got killed, her relationship with her father almost deteriorated, she has a child that he probably doesn't care about. Now that she thought about it, she really didn't want anything to do with him if all she was going to get was get ditched and forgotten about.

She stood up and dumped the coffee out in the sink. "I wish I never met you." She whispered, with tears flowing out of her eyes. But she still loved him, and it wouldn't be fair to Toshiro to not see his father. But Sasuke left her, and it has been almost two years since she last remembered seeing him. The last thing she remembered saying to him was that she loved him no matter what. Her knees went weak and she collapsed to the floor crying, feeling so betrayed.

* * *

Tsunade was working on voodoo spells, arranging her books in alphabetical order, and searching for ways to create a healing potion all at once. She brought forth one of medical books and it opened to a blank page. One letter at a time it spelled out a message that said 'Look ahead of you'. She did as she was told and was surprised to see someone standing in her home.

She felt a dark demonic arua from the man, on instinct she threw some spiritual dust that was supposed to nullify his power. The dust stopped in midair and disappeared. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the man. "What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

"Wow, seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He chimed.

She recognized the man, rather creature in disguise. "You have five seconds to state your reason for being here or else-"

"Must we resort to threats?" He intervened. "I only came here for a simple request." He said innocently. "I need your help creating a resurrection circle."

Tsunade scoffed. "I'd burn in hell before I'd help someone like you."

He nodded in consideration. "Oh, okay. I mean it's not like your granddaughter's life is at stake or anything." He said calmly.

She clenched her fist in anger. "What did you do to her!"

"Nothing...yet."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know at home I guess, but I can always have someone to find her if I need to. Now lets admit, your granddaughter doesn't know a single thing about spells, equivalent exchange, and all that jazz. So she'll die after it's complete, you on the other hand will live and be okay."

"I won't help you." She stated firmly.

"You don't have a choice. Think of it as a proposition you can't refuse. Everyone wins in the end." The man smirks in victory.

"What about Sasuke?" Tsunade asked concerned about where Sasuke will be after all this is done.

"He'll still be alive, just not physically." He turns to leave. "It needs to be done by tomorrow night. I expect you to not do anything foolish Tsunade." He leaves not waiting to hear her response.

* * *

She stayed up all night looking for any information relating to the circle. It isn't used much anymore, but a long time ago it was used to resurrect the dead, ward off evil spirits, even create new bodies. Now it isn't used because in order to create one, you have to sacrifice a thousand lives, and for every use you need to sacrifice an additional life.

She flipped through several books and a name that kept recurring in all of the was Babidi. She took out an ancient history book and searched for the name. He has a very lengthy history. His exact origins are unknown, but he was an extremely powerful demon. She skimmed through most of the information and came across a picture.

She studied that picture carefully. Something about him looked all too familiar to her. Babidi looked much like the man who has control over Sasuke. Her book stated that it was unknown whether he was still alive or not, but Tsunade already knew that he was and he was trying to gain his former power back.

A knock came and interrupted her from finishing her work. In came Sakura who looked simply exhausted. "Is there something wrong child?" Tsunade asked. Sakura was starring blankly out the window.

She waited awhile before opening her mouth. "He...he doesn't love me anymore." Tsunade's eyes widen realizing the spell has finally been broken. "I went to see him...he's so different now." Sakura stated. "It's as almost if he became more in touch with his demonic arua and it completely took over him."

Tsunade opted to not say anything. It was hard to hear her granddaughter talk about Sasuke. She couldn't even say there will be other fish in the sea, because it was highly rare to find love with a demon. She gave a Sakura a reassuring hug. "I have to go do something important okay?" Sakura nodded in response and continued looking out the window.

* * *

The man instructed her to create it on the roof. Tsunade gathered up all the materials needed to create the resurrection circle. First she scattered around ground up human and demons bones in a circle. She plucked several feathers from a raven and tossed them into the the middle. Her hands glowed as she took her hands and made a large circle with the crushed up bones. Her left hand's fingertips were glowing with green flames. She pressed her fingertips in the ground up bones and watched as it formed a pattern.

When she was done a thousands spirits from multiple places shot up from the sky and down into the center of the resurrection circle. She was very exhausted from her work.

"Don't you think it's wonderful?" The man asked Tsunade who had just finished creating the circle. She stayed silent not sure of what to say. Sasuke stood on the opposite side of them looking at the moon and occasionally glancing at the circle. The intricate detail was truly amazing and the way it glowed under the moonlight was magnificent. "Thank you Tsunade, I couldn't have done this without you." She glared heavily at the man.

It was only a few minutes until midnight and the man was getting anxious. She turned away from the man. "You got what you wanted, I'm leaving now." She firmly stated. Before leaving she paused. "So this was plan all along...to make him stronger so you can have his body."

"Of course it was."

She pondered that. "Now tell me, Babidi, why couldn't you just do a soul reversal?"

He chuckled. "I should've known nothing could ever get passed you Tsunade. I can't do a soul reversal because I don't have the power to do so."

"So how did you get the puppet's body your using?"

"You'd be surprised how many voodoo priest will sell out any random person just so they can gain access to some forbidden magic."

She shook her head in disgust. "You're sick."

"No. I'm part of a lost soul looking for someone's body to inhabit. And lucky for me Sasuke just so happens to carry part of my soul with him." Babidi smirked. It was one minute until minute and Sasuke had already stepped in the middle of the circle. Tsunade wanted to stop him, but Sasuke was deep in a trance. She watched as Babidi stepped in the circle causing it to glow bright blue.

Flames surrounded both of the men as Babidi chanted the ancient ritual. All was going well, the flames shot up and a huge explosion happened. Tsunade didn't see it coming so she was almost knocked off the roof. She quickly got up and waited for the smoke and any remaining flames to disappear.

All she so was a few reminders of the circle and a pile of ash. She figured it was definitely from Babidi's puppet, but she was worried about Sasuke. She searched the ash and found two puppet charms. That wasn't the real Sasuke caught up in the explosion, she was relieved but still worried about where he could be. She took both charms with her and left.

* * *

Kabuto came running up to the roof where Orochimaru told him to go. "What happened sir?"

Orochimaru was looking at the ash wondering the same thing himself. "I don't know. All I heard was an explosion and now this." Kabuto bent down and inspected the damage.

"It looks like someone tried to resurrect something." He concluded.

Orochimaru sneered. "No one has ever tried to resurrect anything or anyone for centuries."

"Why not sir?"

"Because the balance of life and death has been corrupted and no one knows why." Kabuto didn't want to mention anything about the man. He stared uncomfortably at circle and then looked quickly at his master. "Kabuto...why are you so nervous?"

"Ummm...I'm not nervous. I'm fine."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "You're acting suspicious."

"No sir, I swear everything is fine!" Kabuto made a hasty retreat back down to the basement. He was breathing very heavily and sweating out of fear. Orochimaru suspected something was up and was determined to find out what was going on.

* * *

**Thank you all for being patient with me. I hope you aren't mad at me. I'll try to update the next chapter quicker than this one.**


	13. The Search

**This would have been posted sooner but I went back and read what I wrote for this chapter and realized it didn't quite match up to standards like the other chapters so I redid the whole thing and I had to re-edit the whole thing. *sigh* I hate editing stuff.**

**So I guess it's high time for me to answer some of the most FAQs. It's just one question, but I'm going to answer it. You aren't supposed to know if SasuSaku will end up together, and you aren't supposed to know if he's still alive, it's called suspense.**

**Anyways, lets keep it moving with the next chapter.**

"_Whoever finds him will get to claim his soul as theirs."_

_

* * *

_

Over time Orochimaru started to trust Kabuto less and less. Every time they would talk Kabuto would fidget and stutter as if he was guilty of something. And it was no use asking what was bothering him because he would always say that everything is alright. Orochimaru has sent out minions to watch Kabuto's every move to see if he truly was doing anything suspicious. So far his suspicions only deepened. Kabuto was constantly walking around with a puzzled look on his face, as if he had something on his mind that he needed to get out.

Kabuto passed a group of demonic minions that glared at him as he passed by. He didn't think much of them, he just kept walking. All the minions followed him quietly. Kabuto was aware that they were behind him, but didn't know what to do about it. He knew he probably couldn't outrun them, and they might be more skillful in use of powers then him. Though he knew that he would get caught, he ran anyway. The minions smirk in his foolish attempt to get away and catch him like he was nothing.

They all dragged him down to the basement. He struggled and fought but it did nothing, his hits were like little baby punches. Kabuto was thrown in front of Suigetsu and someone who was hiding in the shadows. Suigetsu pulled him by the hair to get him to his feet. "Where is he?" He questioned a dazed Kabuto.

"Where is who?" He asked frantically. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at the scared man, he was trying his best to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"You know who."

"No I don't!" He yelled. He glanced over to the left of Suigetsu and saw someone's eyes, the rest of the body remained hidden in the shadows. The eyes were glaring at Kabuto, causing him to get chills down his spine.

Kabuto's attention turned back to Suigetsu. "Sasuke. Where is he?" He asked sternly.

Kabuto's heart froze when he heard Sasuke's name. "I-I don't know. I haven't seen him in awhile." He managed to get out clearly.

Suigetsu nodded in response. "I think you do know where he is." He devilishly smirked.

Kabuto shook his head. "I don't know! I don't know anything about what happened to him!" The body stepped out of the shadow and it completely horrified Kabuto. He yelled out in surprise and terror. The person had third degree burns all over his body, half of his skin on his face was completely gone, muscle and bone were exposed, and blood was dripping out of his head. The person looked like a zombie.

"During the resurrection something went wrong and caused a massive explosion. Babidi was caught up in it which is why he looks this way." Suigetsu explained. Kabuto wondered why wasn't he dead.

Babidi seized Kabuto by the throat and using sheer intimation he forced Kabuto to tell any and everything he knows about Sasuke. "Okay! I did see him after I heard the explosion, but he was in bad condition! After that I haven't seen him since!" Babidi tossed him on the ground like he was a rag doll.

"So you're saying he's dead by now?" Suigetsu questioned.

"I would imagine so."

"Babidi here needs to be healed soon or else he'll suffer the same fate. There aren't any witch doctors or priest who can deal with his condition. But I know you can." He informed.

Kabuto feels like he doesn't have much choice. If he doesn't help then they'll kill him on the spot. "Fine I'll help." Orochimaru didn't have many minions but the ones he did have were spying on Kabuto. One of them was standing by the staircase. Babidi and Suigetsu became suspicious of Kabuto. Babidi crushed the life out of the minion using mental force with ease. Kabuto knew that if he screwed up that he would end up the same way.

Orochimaru has seen what he already needed to see. He shook his head in shame wondering what to do with his non-loyal servant.

* * *

Sakura took the day off figuring it would be good for her to just calm down and relax. She couldn't relax because all she could do was recount the days she has spent with Sasuke. She smiled a bit when she remembered how he could never understand why she would want to help him. And she smiled at the thought of how cute he looked when he was confused.

She has convinced herself that she is over him, and doesn't want anything to do with him. The orb on the table sitting in front of her glowed. She picked it up, at first it was clear but then it became clouded with dark energy. "You let your sorrow and anger cloud your feelings for him." Tsunade said watching the orb slowly turn pitch black.

"What do you mean?" She asked not looking away from the orb.

"You harbor some hatred towards Sasuke." It finally turned black and there was red arua swirling around inside. Tsunade figured it would be best not to say anything else so she left. Sakura placed the orb back on the table and clutched her chest feeling a sharp pain.

* * *

Kabuto knew it would only be a matter of time before Babidi finds out he lied about Sasuke. The last time he saw Sasuke he appeared to be fine, something was troubling him and he had a curse mark covering most of his body but he was still fine nonetheless. He could only hope that they don't find out that he is still alive somewhere.

He tripped over a book that looked very old. The pages inside were crumbled and aged, and the writing wasn't in English nor Japanese but he could still read it.

_Millions of years ago there was an all powerful demon that was killed for reasons unknown. When he died his soul was split into several different parts. Some demons over time were born possessing apart of his soul. It was once said that there was someone powerful enough to contain all pieces of his soul but no one knows what happened to the demon. Whatever happened caused Babidi to search for another person, he spent centuries searching. Some say that he still travels the earth today looking for any demon strong enough to hold his soul. _

"That's why he needs Sasuke, to be complete." He muttered to himself. He closed the book and placed it on the table wondering if that could be used as a way to get rid of the demon. He mentally compliments the demon's patience on being whole again.

Babidi was resting trying to think of a new plan to be alive again. A cloaked figure was walking down the hallways in search of the room Babidi was in. He stopped at the door and looked around to make sure no one was around. When he opened the door and stood over the resting demon. The figure in the cloak's eyes were hidden but he was starring right at Babidi. He took his claws and drove them right into his skull which made Babidi yell out in pain. The figure kept digging until he found what he was looking for. The gem that enabled him to create new temporary bodies for him to inhabit.

He managed to move his hand up to clutched his forehead. He caught a glimpse of the figure's face and became immediately enraged. He jumped up ready to fight but he was kneed in the head and the figure left. Suigetsu came rushing in not long after that and helped his master up. "What happened sir?"

Babidi couldn't talk but he could use demon sign language which is a lot from human sign language. _"Go find him."_

"Whose him?"

_"Sasuke!"_

"I thought he was dead!"

_"Well he's not and I want you to bring him to me, preferably alive."_

Suigetsu bowed and went off to the gathering hall where all the patients were fighting in a battle to the death. He stood up on a table and managed to get all of them to calm down. "Now listen, we have a bit of a problem that we need to be solved. We have lost our dear acquaintance Sasuke and we must find him at all cost." All the minions cheer. "Make. Sure. He's. Alive." He pointed to the door and watched them all run out of it.

The guards were standing outside confused but they stood their ground as the crowd of demons got closer and closer. One of the minions pounced on a guard and began tearing him apart. The rest of the guards did the smart thing and ran away though only a few got away.

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the city where they attacked innocent people. One of them jumped on a car and smashed the windshield and took the driver out. He took the driver's face and ground it into the hard pavement. The person's screams was like music to the minion's ears.

Two minions tore a person in half and feasted on his insides. People tried to run but no one could outrun bloodthirsty demons. Shattered glass was used to cut open the people's necks and to cut them open.

Some minions were smart enough to use the cars to run over people. Though must minions love to kill people with their bare hands. It would have seemed as though they forgot they were looking for someone. They were out enjoying their freedom while it lasted.

* * *

Kabuto had administered some medicine that would help heal Babidi's burns. He also stitched his forehead back together. Finished with the task, he walks out of the room and goes to where he found the book that talked about Babidi's past. Out the corner of his eye he saw a figure emerged from seemingly no where. Kabuto turned around and was greeted by none other than his master to whom he has been so loyal to, Orochimaru.

Kabuto was immediately frightened. "L-lord Orochimaru, s-sir? W-wh-what on earth are you doing here?" He asked frantically.

"I should ask you the same, but I already know what you're up to." He saw his servant gulp in fear. "You are planning on teaming up with that demon and getting rid of me." He said in a calm voice.

"N-no! That's not it, that's not it at all."

"Really? Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Yes! I'm still loyal to you and you only."

"You mean you _were _loyal to me." He sighs wearyingly. "It's a real shame. And here I thought you would never betray me." He shook his head. "Oh well easy come, easy go." He said with a sick smile.

Kabuto turned on his heel and tried to make way to the door but Orochimaru's extended arm caught him and slammed him up against a wall, knocking him out cold.

He woke up to the unpleasant smell of rotting corpses and the sight of at least thirty dead bodies surrounding him. He looked like he was in a trench, he tried to move but more bodies were dumped in and pinned him. He could see Orochimaru standing on the edge with a stern look on his face. "I'll have to get rid of you, like the other trash you see."

Suddenly the walls started to move closer. The sound of bones breaking and Kabuto yells were heard only by the sick snake. The bodies were squeezing him and he was almost rendered unconscious.

When he woke up he found himself laying in a field surrounded by a bunch of wolves. He was thankful that he didn't die but he was worried that a second attempt would be made.

* * *

_"The Konoha-Tokyo area has been known as the most dangerous areas in all of Japan, has been offically named the most dangerous place in the whole world with a a hundred deaths per a thousand people."_

Sakura turned off the T.V. and sighed. She figured that the smart thing for her to do would be to move far away from here. Her grandmother walked into her room and sat down next to her on the bed. She avoided her gaze because she knew what Tsunade was going to say. "He could be dead for all we know." She said.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. "Good riddance then." She said in a voice laced thick with bitterness.

"You're just saying that."

She turned and faced Tsunade. "No, I mean it. I mean every word of it. This city would be so much better if he wasn't alive." Her heart completely stops then starts again at a non-steady pace. "Umm...I don't want to talk about it anymore." She said feeling faint.

"Okay." She got up and left. Sakura laid down and closed her eyes. "His blood will be on your hands." She heard her grandmother say on her way out. She fell asleep moments after that thinking about everything she has said. Truth be told, no matter how much she has convinced herself otherwise, she would be crushed if he died. The thought was making her depressed so she decided to let it go and think about something else.

Outside it was cold and raining severally. The sound of the rain tapping against her window soothed her. She finally got a moment of peaceful sleep. She was in a place that overlooked the city, a hill she presumed. There were a pack of wolves, all of them looking like fierce beasts. But they didn't notice her presence fore they were all circled around something.

She took careful steps to look at what the wolves were looking at. Two of them cleared the way so she could get a perfect view of what they were starring at. Her heart literally froze and she felt it drop down to her stomach. She couldn't say anything, words couldn't even begin to combine and make sense in her mind. His head turned and faced her. The image of his eyes being wide open and blood rushing out of it haunted her.

* * *

She screamed and jumped out of bed. Quickly she grabbed her car keys and nothing else as she rushed out the door. The rain poured down on her face mixed with her tears. Her foot was pressed down on the gas pedal as sped off. She knew that there was an actual place like the one in her dream that wasn't too far away.

All she could picture was his dead body laying there. She regretted saying that she didn't care about him, especially since that wasn't the case. She saw a group of what appeared to be normal people in front of her, but as she got closer to them she realized that those were the patients from the institute. Instead of slowing down she plowed right through all of them.

She raced up the hill with caution. When she got there she did see some wolves walking up the hill, she got out and followed them cautiously. Her heart pounded as she neared the top, she couldn't go any further because she saw the wolves in the same formation as her dream. She started crying feeling horrible, feeling like she should die as well.

A wolf nudged her, she was startled but calmed down when it didn't harm her. It motioned her to follow it and the other wolves. It was a five minute walk to a cave. Torches were lit along the way so they could navigate easily. Inscribed on the walls were many sayings and spells that could keep anything impure out of the cave. They all looked to be a thousand or so years old. Her hand lightly ghosted over one of them causing it to glow, she figured she must have activated it.

When they stopped she saw flames encircling a book. She wondered why she was even there, she was nudged to take a step forward so she did. And she saw him.

He was laying against the wall, gazing towards the flames. He didn't look like the demon she saw a few days ago, the one that caused her heart to break, the one that caused her to say a bunch of things she didn't mean. But he looked like himself, his skin was pale his eyes were black and his hair was dark blue. The only major difference about him was that it appeared that a curse mark has spread over half his body.

She didn't want to say or do anything that would cause him to be in offensive mode. From the corner of his eye he saw her. She was soaked and looked like she was freezing, all she had on what a cami and a short skirt. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, when he stood up it caused her heart and stomach to flutter. He walked over to her which made the wolves step back.

They were only a few inches apart, she lifted her head and their eyes were locked in a deep stare. She was a bit scared because his stare was blank, her mind told her to run but her heart told her to stay. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "Sasuke, I..." She sighed, she didn't even know what she was going to say to him. "I am-" He cut her off by placing a finger on her lip. Her mind froze at this point.

He firmly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. He was yearning for her for quite some time, his heart ached for her. Sakura's tiny fingers crept up his chest while her arm wrapped around his neck. He captured her lips in a passionate, loving kiss. They could feel each others neediness, their longing and desire for each other.

* * *

One minute they were in the cave, but when they broke the kiss she realized that they were at her house , in her room. He had her pressed against the wall, attacking her lips with loving kisses. He licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance, she denied him access but his tongue managed to find an entrance in anyway. Their tongues tangled together, enjoying the fight to see who will dominate.

While their tongues were tangling together he ripped her skirt off. She broke the kiss and saw him devilishly smirking. She blushed a bright shade of red as his hand crept up the side of her thigh. His lips moved to her neck licking and sucking at it roughly causing her moan. He removed both her shirt and bra with ease.

His smirk widen which caused her hands to trembled slightly as she removed his pants and boxers, freeing his erection. After tearing her panties off he lifted her up and slammed on the bed. Not to long after that he plunged his cock into her warm and wet hole. He started off at a medium pace but began to quicken his movements at a harsh pace.

As he kept pounding in and out of her she dug her nails into his forearms. Each thrust brings a deep wave of pleasure throughout her whole body. She hooks her legs around his waists as he lifts her off the bed and guides her hips up and down along his shaft. She moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Her body started to tremble as she came close. He gave one finally thrust and enjoyed the sound of her screaming as they both came.

He laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her. She snuggled up against him. "I love you Sasuke-kun." He smiled and mouthed it back to her.

* * *

Suigetsu watched as the minions ran around town without a purpose. "Goodness, now I see why Orochimaru abandoned them. They're complete idiots." He said. He turned around and saw his master looking half dead. He rushed over to him. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked frantically.

"I don't...I don't know. I can no longer hold on to his soul, I no longer control him." The sound of his voice was very weak.

"You mean Sasuke?"

"Yes. He's going to give himself to her."

"You just wait! It won't last for long, and you'll be ten times stronger after he's dead!" His servant tried to look on the positive side of things. His master's life was fading fast, and there wasn't much he could do to stop it.

"Wait. Waiting, that's all I have done for the past million years. I'm not sure that I can just wait this time." Babidi's eyes closed but he was still alive. Suigetsu was determined to making sure that his master will live no matter what tactics he has to resort to.

* * *

**Now you guys know that he Sasuke is alive and so far it seems as though SasuSaku are together. Review people, review. The next chapter is going to be epic awesomeness.**


	14. The End pt I

**Hey guys what's up?**

**I know what your thinking, it's been like three weeks since you last updated. Well I decided to take a little break from writting. But I'm back now so, yay!**

**This was supposed to be the last chapter, but as I was typing it, I realized that to do one big chapter to wrap everything up wouldn't be acceptable on my terms. So since this chapter was a bit too long for me to read I cut it in half so now there is going to be a chapter 15 that should wrap things up.**

**So part one of the ending starts now:**

_"In order for things to end, it must begin."_

* * *

Orochimaru felt that all his minions aren't worth the hassle of keeping alive. He gathered them all up into one area and exterminated them all with a snap of his fingers.

If he was going to win the battle he needed a more advanced group of minions. He stood above the pit with the charred remains of his obsolete creations. "Pity that I had to kill all of you. You all were so trustworthy. He sick smile graced his thin lips. "Oh well, easy come easy go." He walked away feeling as if he accomplished something great.

Over the past few days he was working on a new group of minions, ones who were ten times powerful than the last and knew how to stay on task. In his mind he knew it would be quite a challenge for to obtain his target, but he felt with his new army he would certainly have a fair advantage over his opponents. He smirked as he analyzed each and every one of them.

His confidence grew as he saw each one of them fit to do his bidding. He dismissed them all except for one of them. He had a very special feeling about this one. "I want you to go find someone for me. And do so with haste, he is a very wanted person." The minion bowed and took off. Orochimaru wasn't worried in the least bit about Babidi or anyone standing in his way because it would be hard to stop that particular minion.

* * *

Babidi opened his eyes and turned over to see his right-hand man starring out the window. "It looks like we have a little competition." Suigetsu said still gazing out the window. His master chuckled quietly. "I take it that you aren't worried." He figured.

"Not in the least bit." He paused. "While he may have new minions, he doesn't have the power to properly control them. Sasuke could stand a chance against these new minions of his."

Suigetsu clenched his fist. "Sir, I'll make sure that he will relinquish his soul to you." He said with determination. Babidi is still in a weak state, he has gotten a little better but he is still bedridden.

He managed to do a small smile. "I trust that you will. But how are you going to take care of Orochimaru's pest?"

Suigetsu smirked. "That's the easy part. They are what's going to make this plan easy." He saw all the minions outside training. He noticed that there was a lot of them. Also he noticed that each of them were deformed in some way. "I guess beauty doesn't matter to him." He said to himself.

* * *

Sakura was the only one in the house. Tsunade, Madara, and Sasuke went to the hill to make sure Kabuto was okay. Toshiro was outside hunting little animals in the hopes that it would make him stronger. He was so caught up in chasing a squirrel he didn't really noticed a figure jumping right past him. The figure was the minion Orochimaru sent.

He looked in through the window and saw no one was in the living room. With his fingernail he picked the lock on the door and quietly crept inside. Immediately he heard Sakura humming upstairs. On the floor he noticed small pieces of paper. He bent down to pick them up, he noticed that they were sutras that are supposed to keep unwanted spiritual beings out of the house. He laughed quietly and burned them.

The demonic minion placed a hand on the first step to test for creakiness. It made a small noise so he decided to teleport upstairs. When he got there, he saw her standing in front of the mirror doing her hair. He sized her up to be nothing more than just a normal human. He frowned knowing that it would be an easy fight.

He blended in with his surroundings as she walked out her room and went downstairs to the kitchen. He followed her every step of the way there making sure not to gain her attention. She felt as though there was someone breathing down her neck, but every time she would turn around she would noticed that there isn't anyone behind her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and continued making herself a cup of coffee. She placed her coffee mug on the counter and went to turn on the coffee maker.

When she turned around her cup wasn't there. "I could've sworn I-" She looked ahead of her and saw it floating in mid air. The cup was thrown down on the floor and it shattered into pieces while the demon revealed himself. She opened her mouth to scream but she couldn't make a sound. The minion's face black markings that she knew meant he was a messenger of death.

She wanted to run but fear wouldn't allow her to do anything. The minion stalked closer to her lifting her chin up with his long, sharp claws. She was panicking on the inside but on the outside she was frozen with fear. Shaking she reached behind her for anything thing that could save herself. She grabbed the coffee pot and smashed it against the demon's head.

Not knowing whether it did damage or not she ran, but he appeared right in front of her. She stumbled backwards and hit the floor. She tried to distance herself away from the being. "You...are...going...to...die." It said in a deep voice. She saw a sutra on the floor and reached for it but the creature put his foot over her arm. She screamed out in pain. He brandished a machete and let it graze the skin on her thigh just enough to where it bled.

He wasn't satisfied with her small whimpering so he drove the machete deep into her thigh which resulted in a loud scream. He twisted to cause her more pain and to hear her voice go up several octaves.

* * *

"Orochimaru just dispatched a new group of demons." Kabuto stated as Tsunade healed his wounds. "But they're aren't like the other ones, the new ones could actually pose a threat."

"Why did Orochimaru use mental patients as his minions? Why didn't he use demons like he's using now?" Tsunade questioned.

"The old minions and the new ones have something in common, they were both created as a result of his failed experimentation." Madara was looking at the vacant town below them. Most of the citizens were either killed or they left. Some people still live there, but they mostly stay in their homes. "I guess his purpose for making them is obtain Sasuke's body."

"We don't need to worry about Orochimaru now, we need to worry about Babidi." Madara stated.

"Just how do you suppose we go about doing that?" Tsunade asked but never got an answer. A group of Orochimaru's minions showed up. All of them had different markings on their face. Tsunade helped Kabuto up and glanced over at Sasuke who motioned for them to leave.

The leader of the pack sneered. "Why are you worried about that pathetic boy, we're not after him." His sights were turned over to Sasuke who was glaring heavily at him in return. "No need for the harsh looks now." Sasuke clenched his fist as he listened to the demon talk. All the minions got into a fighting stance. "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Sasuke readied himself to fight but Madara put his hand out in front of Sasuke. "Don't waste your time. These minions are impervious to all physical attacks."

"You're a lot smarter than you look." The leader complimented.

Madara chuckled lightly. "Thank you, it's sad that you're as dumb as you look." The minion became enraged and lunged at Madara. He stopped suddenly and clutched his head. His teammates look at their leader in curiosity. He fell to the ground and his whole body exploded. Clumps of flesh and bone scattered all over the field.

The minions were terrified, one of them tried to run but they were all met with the same fate as their leader. Wolves came and began dragging the remainder of the flesh away for them to eat.

* * *

The creature raised his weapon and brought it down expecting it to cut her head clean off, but instead he was faced with an angry Toshiro. Sakura opened her eyes. "T-Toshiro." She said half relieved, half worried for his safety. Toshiro had the blade held in his hand, the blood was dripping down his arm and onto the floor.

The minion studied Toshiro and knew that he was only a half demon and his fighting skills aren't that well developed. But for someone whose skills weren't that developed he did successfully wrestle the machete away from the minion. Toshiro balled up his small fist and punched the demon in the gut.

Sakura saw that it did no damage. She staggered up, grabbed Toshiro and ran for the door. The messenger chuckled deeply and shook his head. He stood there in amusement to offer them a good head start. After a minute he slowly went after them. He wasn't worried in the least bit about losing them because he saw that there was a trail of blood that gave away the direction of where they went.

She was limping as fast as she could. When they felt they gotten a good distance away from the demon they stopped to catch their breath. They both heard a rustling noise so they decided to run again. She wasn't even sure where she was running, she just knew she couldn't stopped. The demon was sitting on a branch on a tree and spotted the two he smirked victoriously.

They were coming in his direction then then he jumped off the tree and landed in front of them which made Sakura yell out in fear and shock. Still holding onto Toshiro's hand she ran around the demon. Toshiro knew that he had to do something to protect his mother, but sure what he could do. The demon reappeared with flames circling around the whole area so there wasn't any escaping.

The messenger of death look amused to see them try to find someway to get away. "Foolish mortals, you cannot escape death." He said while making the flames inch closer to Sakura and Toshiro. She noticed that the height of the flames wasn't that big. Her eyes darted from the demon to the flames. She knew that jumping over the flames was worth a try.

Sakura leaped over the wall of flames with her son in her arms. She fell to the ground thanks to her wound, but Toshiro helped her up and they continued to run. The minion was enjoying the game of cat and mouse thoroughly.

* * *

Tsunade and Kabuto got to the house with no problem. She was the first to notice the blood on the floor. Kabuto went the kitchen and noticed the broken coffee mug. "Sakura? Toshiro?" She called but got no answer.

There weren't any signs of an obvious break in, but there was signs of some sort of struggle. "You don't think..." Kabuto trailed off.

Her fingers brushed over the ashes. "I know it was the work of one of Orochimaru's lackeys." She said almost angrily.

He picked up the broken fragments of glass. "What should we do?" He asked.

"We'll wait until Sasuke and Madara get here. I know Sakura and Toshiro are still alive and they couldn't have gotten far."

* * *

Both Toshiro and Sakura were tired, but to stop and rest could be fatal. She started to feel faint from too much blood loss, Toshiro knew that she probably couldn't hold on for too much longer. Her legs gave out and she collapsed on her knees. Toshiro noticed that she wasn't following her and immediately ran back to to her.

She groaned in pain as he got her up and made her keep going. They didn't think he was close so they started walking for her sake. They were only a mile away from their home but she didn't think she could make it that far. Her thoughts changed when she heard the minion's laughter. Using the rest of her strength she managed to run until she bumped into Sasuke. With her blurred vision she thought it was the demon that was chasing them.

Her sight focused a short time after but she was still scared. She held Sasuke as tightly as she could. Sasuke looked down at his son and saw the blood on his hand. Kabuto and Tsunade came rushing out the house and saw the condition of the two. "What happened Sakura?" They were all focused on her reply.

Without saying a word she pointed ahead of them where the thing that did this to them stood with a glass-eyed smile on his face. "Is that what I think it is?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, that's one of Orochimaru's demons." Madara answered. "The only problem is that this a one of the gods of death."

Kabuto thought for a moment. "How is that a problem?"

"Getting rid of a god of death is not the easiest thing in the world to do." Tsunade said. The easy way to get rid of him is kill the person who summoned him. The more common way to do it is to have a sacrifice, depending on the god summoned it usually a young teenage girl, re-summon it and to kill themselves thus getting rid of the god.

The demon stood there for a few moments then disappeared out of thin air much to everyone's relief.

* * *

Sasuke turned over and watched Sakura who was peacefully sleeping. Her chest moved up and down in a steady rhythm. He was thankful that she and Toshiro was still alive. He carefully crept out of the bed and went downstairs. He searched for a book on deities and any possible way to stop them. Tsunade found him downstairs reading.

"It will be really hard to stop all of them. They'll make sure you go anywhere near Orochimaru unless you're going to relinquish your soul to him." He nodded his head in response. "Look, your grandfather told me that he didn't want you to take on any of the demons, Orochimaru, or Babidi." Sasuke's eyes widened.

She sighed and sat down next to him. "He thinks it's best that maybe we should handle this." He wanted to protest, but he has no way of doing it. "I know you want to fight, but it's too risky. I hope you understand." She says leaving him to think about what she said.

He was sure that out of all of them he would be the most qualified to fight Orochimaru and Babidi. He went upstairs to Toshiro's room. He was calmly resting on his bed. Sasuke began to think of the risks of fighting. Maybe his grandfather is right, maybe he should let them handle. Sasuke was strong, but strength wouldn't help him stop an army of immortal minions.

He didn't want to fight and lose everything that means a lot him, but he knew he couldn't just sit and watch as someone fights a battle that's supposed to be his. He wasn't sure what to do, but for now he'll just listen to Tsunade and stay out of the battle.

* * *

**You guys are so awesome and patient. Stick around for part two, coming to a computer screen near you (only if you review).**


	15. The End pt II

**Miss me? I missed you guys too. Well here's the chapter finale you have been waiting for:**

"_It ends now whether you want it to or not."_

* * *

Kabuto came outside to where Sasuke was mediating. "I heard about you not being able to fight." Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. "They're right you know? You have a family now, you can't be risking your life all the time." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But if you really want to fight Babidi, there is this book that mentions his death place. I don't remember where it is, but if we can find the book I'm sure we can find a way to stop him." Sasuke nodded. "The only problem is I left it back at the institution."

He watched Sasuke stand up and walk away. "Hey wait! Where are you going?" He followed Sasuke knowing he wouldn't get verbal answer. He chased Sasuke who was walking toward the institution. When Kabuto realized this he walked in front of Sasuke and stopped. "You can't go there! Orochimaru' minions are probably creeping all over the place."

Sasuke side stepped Kabuto and kept walking. Kabuto still continued going after him. "How are you going to stop all of them? Not to mention Babidi's servant is probably waiting for you to. The odds-" He stopped talking when Sasuke turned around and shot him a dirty and intimating glare.

The town was vacant and smelled of rotting flesh. Kabuto followed Sasuke closely when they got to the perimeter of the institution. Just as Kabuto predicted minions were everywhere. If they were as powerful as the demon who was chasing Sakura and Toshiro they would have been able to sense that Sasuke was standing there.

"How come they don't-" In an instant it became clear to both of them that they fell right in a trap. The town crumbled into ruins and the minions melted into a pool. A few moments passed then the pool of melted flesh rose and formed into a giant snake. Kabuto remained frozen in fear but Sasuke was trying to figure a way out of the trap.

The snake slithered around them, using it's body to crush the life out of them. Sasuke couldn't move his arms so he couldn't use his claws to cut themselves free. After a minute they both blacked out.

* * *

Kabuto was the first one to wake up. He recognized that he was in the medical room where he and Orochimaru used to do their experiments. He couldn't find Sasuke anywhere. The door opened and Kabuto was hoping that it was Sasuke, but it wasn't only his old master. "Where is Sasuke?"

Orochimaru sneered as he laughed. "Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" He asked.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at the snake. "Answer me!" He shouted angrily.

"No need to get worked up. He's fine, I'm having my best medical team observing him right now."

Kabuto shook his head. "You can't handle his power, you'll die if you try to use it."

The snake chuckled. "Remember all those people I had him kill? Each person he killed while he was brainwashed by me gave me access to small amounts of his power."

"You can have all the access you want, but you still won't be able to handle it."

"You're right Kabuto, as always. I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Why don't we put it to the test?" He was going to use Kabuto as a guinea pig to monitor the affects of having too much power.

"You're sick." He said.

"Thank you. And don't worry you won't feel a thing, hopefully." His entire arm transformed into a sword. The door opened slowly, making sure not to alert Orochimaru's attention.

One of Orochimaru's demons stood behind him. The demon drove a double edge blade into Orochimaru's head. The hilt was inscribed with occult symbols that would send Orochimaru's soul straight to the depths of hell. Kabuto watched as Orochimaru's body disintegrate. He became frighten when he realized it was the messenger of death.

The demon got down on one knee as Sasuke entered the room. Kabuto was surprised, relieved, and happy. Sasuke showed Kabuto the book that they were searching after. "Great. Now lets hurry up and get out of here."

* * *

Suigetsu was tending to his bedridden master when a candle that represented Orochimaru's life blew out. "So he's dead that fast?" He chuckles to himself. "That was easier that I thought."

"What happened?"

"Orochimaru, he's dead."

Babidi chuckled weakly. "I suppose it was bound to happen. He doesn't know how to control the gods of death."

"But, you do right?" He asked seriously.

"Of course. Controlling them is child's play."

Suigetsu pondered that for a moment. "Could you show me?"

It was the middle of midnight and no one was awake. Suigetsu had learned to control the death messengers in a matter of hours. "Be careful Suigetsu, Madara knows how to defeat him."

"I'm not worried in the least bit sir." He bid his master farewell and left. He and the death gods now under his control went to Sakura's house. They all made sure that they could not be detected under any circumstances. He smirked knowing that he constructed a foolproof plan. He tossed a smoke bomb in the house which would get everyone's attention.

In exactly ten seconds it went off. Everyone except Toshiro, Kabuto, and Sakura went downstairs to see what happened. Suigetsu signaled one of the gods to go upstairs, the rest followed him into the house. "Hello everyone, I hope I didn't wake any of you guys up." He said with a sick smile on his face. Madara and Sasuke got into a fighting stance. "C'mon guys, I just came to say hello."

"Sasuke, I want you to fight Suigetsu. Tsunade and I will fight the minions." Madara instructed.

It was tense stand off that ended when Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of Suigetsu, giving him a harsh punch to the face. Suigetsu flew backwards, his back hitting the wall. He wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "You'll regret that kid." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Suigetsu got up and rushed toward Sasuke tackling him to the ground. Suigetsu had Sasuke's limb's pinned on the ground and a knife clenched in his hand, angling at Sasuke's neck. He became amused when he saw Sasuke's eyes turn blood red.

Sasuke stopped struggling for a moment and smirked. "What the hell is so funny?" Suigetsu asked getting angry. Sasuke inhaled deeply and exhaled with flames the nearly burnt Suigetsu face off.

While he was recovering from almost being burned to death, he didn't notice that Sasuke was about to attack him. Sasuke's fingers and whole hand was glowing with black flames. Still to preoccupied with healing himself, he didn't see Sasuke coming right towards him.

Everyone stopped fighting when the heard the distinct sound of something piercing flesh. They all looked over to Suigetsu who had a pained look on his face. Sasuke had plunged his hand into Suigetsu's torso.

Blood was falling like a waterfall from Suigetsu's mouth. Sasuke was grasping organs inside the creature's body as if he was trying to find his spine so he could tear it out. He extracted his hand, making most of Suigetsu's organs fall out on the floor. The demons that came with him took that as a sign to retreat.

Sasuke moved out of the way so that two of them could carry Suigetsu on their way out. "He didn't put up much of a fight I take it." Madara said, Sasuke shrugged in response. Suigetsu was the type of demon that couldn't fight too well, but you really wouldn't want to fight him because of his intimating size.

* * *

Suigetsu staggered over to where his master stood. Babidi was now using the gods of death's energy to enable him to move. He turned around to see his battered servant crumpled over in pain.

Before he had a chance to speak Suigetsu interrupted him. "I-I didn't...exactly bring him to you." He paused gasping for air. "B...but he will show up to f-fight you."

"Why is that?" Babidi asked curiously. Suigetsu shaking severally pointed to where Sakura and Toshiro laid passed out. "Suigetsu..."

"All you have to do is wait." He nodded his head. "He'll come."

Babidi placed a hand over Suigetsu's head. "You are the most loyal servant I could ask for. And rest assure that when I gain Sasuke's powers I will see to it that you are resurrected." He absorbed all of Suigetsu's energy and watched as his soul fled his body. Babidi himself began to transform into the great demon he had once been.

The death gods were preoccupied with watching Suigetsu's soul being sent to the underworld to see what was happening to Babidi. The great demon clenched his fist and smirked devilishly before sending all the death gods to the underworld as well.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered that Sakura and Toshiro was upstairs. Tsunade followed behind him as he ran upstairs to check and see if they were still upstairs. "They're not here." Tsunade said after checking Toshiro's room.

They found Kabuto on the floor, next to the bed. "I-I'm sorry. I tried to stop him." He looked like he was in critical condition. Tsunade placed her hand over his shoulder wound. It healed instantly.

"It's okay Kabuto, you did your best." Tsunade tried to reassure him. Kabuto glanced at Sasuke who was very pissed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Kabuto said as Tsunade continued to heal him. Sasuke knew he couldn't take his anger out on Kabuto because he did try. But the very thought that it was all a trap pissed him off. The demon who was sent upstairs kidnapped both mother and child. Suigetsu and the other demons were just a distraction.

Sasuke shook his head and left, he wanted to get his lover and child back as soon as possible, no matter what it took. Madara caught Sasuke by the arm just as he was about to leave. "I know you're mad, and I know you want revenge. But if you try and fight Babidi now, you'll end up regretting it."

Sasuke was still contemplating on leaving. He heard the words his grandfather said, but still none got through to him. "Sasuke listen to me, you don't want to fight a battle when you're mad. You simply won't win."

Madara could feel Sasuke's intentions. All he wants to do is rescue his family before it's too late. He doesn't care about any of the consequences are as long as he knows they are alright.

"You got lucky today, being able to control those demons and win a fight against Suigetsu. Do you really want to continue pushing your luck?" Sasuke stood still for a while, then he nodded. Madara let out an aggravated sigh.

He did a couple of hand signals and disappeared. Sasuke was left standing confused for one minute, then the next he laid passed out on the floor. Madara reappeared and carried Sasuke up to his room. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I'm not going to let you risk your life."

* * *

Madara was out meditating in the field. A rush of cold wind and an ominous distant howling brought him back to reality. The sky which was once gray turned red and black. A lot of thoughts were going through his mind. Reality in itself was steadily changing. Waves of dark energy flowed, changing the the nature of things.

He looked up and saw a puppet in poor condition. He knew it was from none other than Babidi. The puppet opened it's mouth and a thousand spiders came creeping out. "Madara I'm sure you already know that I have your grandson's lover and son."

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that."

The puppet trembled as Babidi chuckled. "Are you aware that I am close to gaining my full power?"

Madara narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? You need Sasuke to gain your power, and I refuse to hand him over to you."

The puppets head moved from side to side slowly as if it was disagreeing with Madara choice. "We'll see about that Madara. I'm not going to keep them alive for long." The puppet then took three steps backwards and exploded.

Kabuto was watching the entire thing from the window upstairs. He looked back at Sasuke who remained unconscious. Tsunade told him that Sasuke was locked inside his own mind. He sighed wearyingly and opened the book sitting on the windowsill. All he could think about was what would happen to the world if Babidi did manage to gain all his power.

The book said that when he had full power, time stood still and so did the planet. Most of the humans couldn't adapt to the extreme weather conditions so they died out. He went around killing anyone who would oppose his power, in time he managed to control nearly every demon on the planet. For a while it would seem as though no one could stop him.

He made the whole world his playground. He forced demons to fight against each other, any humans that did manage to live was tortured for his own entertainment, and he would sacrifice his loyal army just so he could gain more power. His downfall still remains unknown, but once he was dead order was restored to the world.

The place in which his soul was trapped was hidden somewhere in the mountains. Kabuto figured that if he could find the place then all he would have to do is lure Babidi out there and seal his soul again. He couldn't figure out a way to make his plan work, until he looked down at Sasuke.

* * *

Kabuto carefully ripped a page out of the book and stared at the picture of Babidi's grave. The picture nor description offered any real clue where it could be. He looked out the window, the sky was dark and gloomy. But off in the distance there was only two places where the sky looked normal. One was in the direction of the institution. The other was over the mountains that were several miles away from the hill that overlooked the town.

He folded the paper in half and stuck it in his pocket. He opened the window and grabbed Sasuke. His heart was pounding in fear the whole time he was walking toward the institution.

When he got inside he noticed it was deserted and the scent of death was laced thick in the air. He laid Sasuke down on a couch and began pacing, not knowing what he had just gotten himself into. While contemplating his next step, he didn't notice Sasuke get up and walk away.

"What am I going to do? What am I-" He stopped and looked at the empty couch. His heart began to beat so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He looked down the hallways and saw no sign of him. He tried to take deep breaths but nothing was helping. When his cell phone rung his heart nearly stopped. He looked down at the number and cringed. He ignored it and ran down one halls to see if he could find Sasuke.

* * *

Toshiro woke up frantically because he didn't recognize his surroundings. He and his mother were locked inside a cage. He grabbed the bars and shook them as hard as he could but they wouldn't budge. He saw something moving in the shadows and it was approaching him. "Give it up you little brat, these bars are far too strong for you." The voice was deep, power, and menacing but it didn't stop Toshiro from trying.

The owner of the voice chuckled heartily and left. Toshiro kicked it as hard as he could at the cost of damaging his foot. He growled in frustration and slumped to the floor. Then he detected a familiar presence, he crawled over to Sakura and tried to wake her up. She groaned and opened her eyes at the same time the cage suddenly opened.

Sakura didn't waste any time grabbing Toshiro and rushing out the cage. She ran out of the room into the lighted hallways. She walked cautiously to the end of the hallway and stopped. They both knew someone was standing right around the corner. They stood perfectly still in the hopes of whoever is there would go away.

After a few tense moments she slowly began backing up until she ran into an obstacle. She froze in complete fear, only Toshiro dared to turn around and face who was in there way. His eyes widened at the tall repulsive creature that stood behind them. It had reddish reptile like skin with black markings covering it's body, glowing yellow eyes, sharp claws that look like they could tear down a building in a single slice, and razor sharp teeth to match.

They both began to run but they didn't get far before he appeared in front of them. The creature in front of them was Babidi in his almost complete power form. The demon began chucking as Toshiro began balling his hand into a fist. In an instant he began lunging toward the powerful demon. "Toshiro no!" But it was far too late. The demon's tail grabbed the boy and threw him towards his mother.

Babidi laughed while they groaned in pain. His enjoyment of their pain was cut short when a sudden blast of fire hit him dead in the face. "Daddy!" Toshiro exclaimed. Sakura looked up and saw none other than Sasuke who was glaring heavily at the creature who was trying to kill his family.

"Hello Sasuke it's so nice of you to join us." Babidi stated. "I'll take it that your grandfather finally decided handing you over to me was a smart move." Sasuke shook his head no. The demon began to chuckle. "Let me guess, you're going to try and stop me?" Sasuke smirked in response. "To that I say, good luck." He began conjuring up a large sized fire ball.

Sasuke grabbed both Sakura and Toshiro and disappeared before Babidi had a chance to destroy them all. They were now on the first floor and a long ways from the only exit. Before anyone could react the floor they were standing on crumbled and they fell back down to the basement. Babidi stood above them grinning.

* * *

Toshiro was memorized as he watched his father fight. It was clear that both Sasuke and Babidi were equal in power, but Babidi still did have a slight upper hand. Babidi grew impatient, he could only try to counter Sasuke's powerful attacks. He grabbed Sasuke with his tail and tossed him like a rag doll making his head hit a pipe.

He smirked in victory as Toshiro began to growl knowing that Babidi took the easy way out. He lunged toward the creature and started hitting him with everything he's got. Babidi was certainly surprised to see the little half demon pack so much power into all his attacks. Just like he did to Toshiro's father he grabbed the little demon with his tail.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the creature and picked up a crow bar laying next to her. She quickly drove it into Babidi's gut, he let out a pained groan while releasing Toshiro. Out of anger and revenge he punched both of them away. Before Toshiro could get too far Babidi grabbed him and began violently shaking him.

A new arua surrounded the room as that was happening. It was an arua that was more darker and evil than Babidi's. Toshiro was released and he watched as he saw the creature who was once boasting in victory, tremble slightly in fear. The sound of snarling was all that was heard before they saw Sasuke pounce on Babidi and tried to gauge his eyes out.

The two struggled for a bit but Babidi managed to toss Sasuke off of him. They both stood up and Babidi wiped the blood off the side of his face. He was ill prepared for the stream of lightning that his opponent created. Babidi could feel his skin blister and the blood in his veins to boil. He countered the blast before his heart could explode from over electric stimulation.

Sasuke knows he can't keep this up for long. All his energy is being spent trying to resist the spell Madara put on him. Having realized that Sasuke is growing weaker by the second he charged at him with full speed. Luckily Sasuke was able to grab both of Babidi's fist before they were able to do some damage to him. His whole body trembled as his energy continued to deplete, only this time it's at a much faster pace. Babidi smiles as he sees Sasuke's body tremble violently.

Toshiro watched in fear hoping that his father could do something to save himself. He watched his father lower his head. "Daddy!" He screamed as he thought he was dead and the world would soon be over.

Sakura held her son close to her. "Sasuke..." She said softly. A flash of white light blinded everyone. When they got their vision restored they saw Sasuke kneeling on the ground trying to catch his breath, Babidi was no where to be found. Sakura rushed over to Sasuke and checked to see if he was alright. Toshiro looked around and still couldn't find the creature.

At the last minute Sasuke managed to kill Babidi but it cost him a lot of energy. "There you are! I was looking all over for you!" Kabuto helped Sasuke up and stepped back only to have Sasuke nearly go limp.

"He used a lot of energy trying to get rid of Babidi." Sakura explained.

"He got rid of Babidi?" Kabuto was so surprised he almost dropped Sasuke. "Sorry. But this is amazing! I didn't think it would be so easy."

* * *

Kabuto explained how Sasuke wasn't supposed to be here to fight Babidi to Sakura. "Madara would so kill me if I didn't find Sasuke." Kabuto said as they all walked out of the basement.

Sakura chuckled. "For a minute there I almost thought the world was over."

"Me too." Kabuto agreed. The lights in the hallway flickered on and off and suddenly went off. "That...can't be good." The ground shook violently knocking everyone to the floor.

"Well Japan is known for having earthquakes." Sakura stated after it was over. Off in the distance they heard growling and the sound of pounding footsteps that shook the hallways.

"I have a feeling that it was no earthquake that caused this." The footsteps got closer and closer until finally they stopped. Sasuke raised his head up slightly to see who or what was causing the noise.

"Please tell me that's not..." Sakura trailed off. In Sasuke's heart he knew it was a little too easy to defeat someone who currently holds the power to alter reality. Babidi looked more repulsive than before.

They had all gotten up slowly to not provoke the already angry demon. Toshiro looked up at his father who really was in no condition to fight. "You will pay for that." Babidi finally spoke which scared all of them.

Sasuke made a force field, draining some of the little amount of energy he has, to protect all of them while Babidi used his powers to incinerate everything in his path. Sasuke collapsed to his knees after the field broke. Kabuto looked down at him then back at Babidi. "Sakura, I want you to take Sasuke and Toshiro and get out of here." He commanded.

"Are you crazy! He'll kill you in an instant." Sakura protested.

Kabuto sighed. "I know. So you better hurry." She decided not to protest any further, she helped Sasuke up and they ran as quickly as they could out of there.

* * *

Sasuke knew that it wouldn't be long before Babidi uses his powers to kill Kabuto like he was nothing. They pass by the elevator and he stops. Sakura turns around with a puzzled look on her face. "Sasuke...we have to get out of here." He thought about it for awhile before motioning them to leave. Surprisingly the elevator still works. Without another glance he shut the elevator doors at headed to the sixth floor of the building.

Most of it in ruins but the room he was looking for remained perfectly intact. He looked under his bed and found the object that would surely lure Babidi to his death. He left, sealing the room and protecting it from any further damage. He went all the way back down to the first floor.

Thankfully and miraculously Kabuto was still alive. He had managed to dodge every single one of Babidi's attacks. Sasuke whistled to get Babidi's attention. He showed the demon the scroll that he had in his hand. Kabuto wondered why the scroll made Babidi so upset, he was growling fiercely and clenching his fists so hard that his claws were digging into the palms of his hands and making them bleed.

Sasuke then summoned a large wolf, got on it, and then motioned for Babidi to follow him with a sly smirk on his face. The demon was more than happy to follow him as he escaped the institution and made it outside.

Toshiro looked up in amazement. He, in many ways, wants to be just like his father. Kabuto came rushing outside riding on a large snake. "Come on we gotta follow them!" He shouted.

* * *

Babidi was blowing flames and blasting dark energy all over the place in the hopes that it would get Sasuke. Following closely, but not too closely behind the two demons was Kabuto, Toshiro, and Sakura. They were all wondering where they were headed to. The wolf landed in the middle of the woods hidden in the mountains. The snake hid behind a fallen tree so Babidi couldn't see them. "Kabuto, why are we here?" Sakura questioned quietly.

Kabuto shrugged at first then pulled out the folded paper from his pocket and examined the picture. His eyes widened. "No way!" He exclaimed. "This it! This is the place where Babidi was killed and sealed."

Babidi glared at Sasuke. "Hand over the scroll right now!" He demanded in a harsh voice. Sasuke stood there unfazed by the command. Seeing that his words had no affect he quickly lunged at Sasuke. No one outside of Sasuke and Babidi knew what the scroll was and what it was used for. In an instant he was stopped short when Sasuke burned the scroll right before his very eyes.

An inferno erupted once the ashes hit the ground. The fire circled both Sasuke who wasn't alarmed, and Babidi, who remained in a paralyzed state. Toshiro was awe struck when he saw his father do a bunch of hand signals that made the flames turn different colors with each signal. The sea of flames grew so tall that no one could see what was happening.

The ground began to shake as it split apart, then the fire slowly died out. The leftover smoke made it impossible to see anything for awhile. Most of the smoke had cleared out in a matter of minutes. "Is...is it over?" Sakura asked not looking up.

It couldn't be over until Sasuke binds Babidi's soul to his grave, otherwise he'll reappear again in a more powerful form. Kabuto looked up and saw Sasuke kneeling on the ground. Blood was rushing down the side of his face and he looked as if he couldn't move.

His left hand slowly reached for the ashes of what used to be the scroll with the intent to end it all. Two pairs of hands different from his own beat his own. He looked up and saw his grandfather and Tsunade, who effortlessly activated the seal. The dark cloud of arua over the world vanished as Babidi's soul was infinitely sealed.

Madara looked over at Sasuke. "There was a reason I didn't want you to fight you know." He said knowing exactly that Sasuke would waste energy fighting a creature that was virtually unstoppable.

"Oh well, what's done is done." Tsunade said. Toshiro ran excitedly towards his father and tackle hugged him. Everyone chuckled at the scene.

* * *

The world for the time being was at peace. Sakura and Sasuke eventually got married and had three more kids, two girls and another boy. Some people came back to Konoha, but not many.

The government was thinking that they should probably quarantine the whole city, but the few people that lived there protested against that. The institution never reopened because people thinks it's haunted.

It would seem as though everything is alright, and for the most part it would get better. But we all know looks are deceiving.

* * *

**The end.**

**I oh so hope you have enjoyed the chapter finale. It has been so wonderful to share this story with you. This all started as a dream that kept reoccurring so I just had to sit down and type it up. I really had no idea that people would like it this much, and I'm glad you enjoyed it and you were so patient.**

**Now lets talk about a sequel: _I can_ nor cannot _confirm_ nor deny _that there will_ or will not _be a sequel_. **

**_But that's only if you want a one._ ;)**

**Review, and I will see you whenever! **


End file.
